That Next Generation Story: The Final Chapter of the X Killings
by DCN8943
Summary: It's been 10 years since the previous X killings. Nancy has grown up into a beautiful teenage girl and moving on in her life in high school and has her first boyfriend name Patrick. A new X begins a killing spree. Nancy, Tyler, Abby, Anton, Betsy, Eric, Hyde, Fez, Veronica, and Jeff along with new characters Patrick, Luke, Anna, Brian, Dani, and Dan must fight the new X to survive.
1. Chapter 1

BLACK SCREEN.

SUPERIMPOSED: APRIL 28, 2010.

A single car is parked alone in the middle of an otherwise empty parking lot. Music is playing inside. The car is shaking.

Inside the car is BRANDON MOORE and JENNY (both 18) having sex with most of their clothes on. Jenny is on top of Brandon, sitting with her skirt open for his genitals to go under her. She is moaning out loud.

JENNY: (moaning) Oh, Brandon!

Brandon is sweaty and getting extremely tired.

BRANDON: (pleasured yet tired) Oh, fuck!

JENNY: Keep going. Keep going, baby.

He's reached her spot as she moans louder.

JENNY: That's it. Right there.

They move faster. Their moaning and groaning gets louder. Jenny leans back as she is close to her climax. Her back bumps into the horn which blares. The honking does not affect their love-making.

Outside the car, standing at a distance, we see the familiar black hooded figure of X. The same appearance as the first two stories. Since his back is facing us, we do not see his face.

The Figure watches the car continue to shake violently.

They gasps loudly. Climaxed. Jenny just drops to her boyfriend's shoulders. They just hold each other while catching their breath. Exhausted.

JENNY: Oh, that was the shit.

BRANDON: Yeah. I love car sex.

JENNY: I bet you do.

BRANDON: Don't you?

JENNY: Yes, I do. I love having sex in weird places and positions with you.

BRANDON: You're the coolest, man.

JENNY: You know it. I gotta pee.

Jenny opens the driver's door and gets out. She grabs her panties and puts them on outside. Brandon pulls up his pants.

JENNY: I'll be right back.

Brandon watches through the side mirror as Jenny walks to the nearby bathroom. She disappears inside.

Brandon changes the station. A soft rock song plays. He sits back and sighs.

About a minute later...RING!

Brandon picks up his phone. An unknown caller is sending him a video chat request.

BRANDON: (to himself) Who are you and what do you want?

He accepts.

A VIDEO of X appears. We see his mask for the first time. It's the same mask used in the first two stories.

X: Good evening, Brandon.

Brandon is confused by this.

BRANDON: What the fuck?

X: Do you like getting laid?

BRANDON: What the fuck do you want?

X: You like having sex in public? Ever try having sex in a school yard or in the park?

BRANDON: You sick fuck.

X: How about car sex?

X turns the camera to show a view of Brandon's car in the distant. We see Jenny walking into the bathroom, which is beside where X is hiding.

Brandon is now fully alarmed and close to panic.

BRANDON: You mother...

X: Your girlfriend is cute for a tomboy. Why don't we take a look?

The video shows that the camera is walking into the women's bathroom. One of the stalls closes just as the camera turns into the whole bathroom. We can see Jenny's legs from under the stall as she sits on the toilet.

X: By the way, this video is delayed. By the time you realize the time difference between this video and reality, you may be too late.

Panic strikes Brandon. He turns his head to the back, as if to look at the bathroom.

BRANDON: JENNY! GET OUT OF THERE!

Brandon turns back to his phone. The camera is right outside of Jenny's bathroom stall.

X: You don't have much time. If you want to save her, you better run over here now.

The video cuts to black.

Fuck this. It's time for Brandon to save his girlfriend. He jumps out of his car. Brandon storms through the parking lot. There's enough distance that gives the killer enough time to attack Jenny, especially with the video's delay, and Brandon knows it.

He reaches to the bathroom when suddenly he bumps into - JENNY. They both shriek upon impact.

BRANDON: (hugs her) Jenny, are you okay?

JENNY: Yeah. Why? What's wrong?

BRANDON: (pointing to bathroom) Somebody just sent me a video of him sneaking into the bathroom with you in there.

JENNY: What? Nobody was in there.

They go inside with Brandon walking in full of rage.

They walk in. There is nothing but unoccupied bathroom stalls. Brandon looks around. There's no place for X to hide nor is there anyway out other than the entrance. How did he run out without Brandon seeing him?

BRANDON: Could have sworn he was standing outside your stall. He must have left before I came in. He said it was a delayed video.

JENNY: (panicked) Well then let's get out of here before he does come back.

BRANDON: (agreeing) Right.

Jenny takes his hand and pulls him out.

Back at the car, the couple get in. Brandon attempts to start his car but it won't start.

BRANDON: (frustrated) Dammit!

JENNY: (tries to be cool) I got this.

Jenny gets out and opens up the hood of the car. The hood blocks Brandon's view of her working on his car. He cannot see what she's doing.

JENNY: (from outside) Try it.

Brandon starts the car and the engine roars.

BRANDON: Okay, let's go.

Jenny closes the hood. X is standing behind her. Brandon points at him, trying to warn her.

BRANDON: JENNY, BEHIND YOU!

Before Jenny can turn around, X stabs her in the back. She screams in agony.

BRANDON: JENNY!

X throws her body at the windshield. Jenny's body crashes through the glass. Brandon shields himself from the body and the glass with his arms.

Brandon opens the driver's door and gets out but he's stabbed by X. He falls to the ground. X drags him behind the car. He grabs him by the hair, lifting his head up. He aims the head at the cement ground.

BRANDON: What are you doing? Stop! PLEASE!

X slams Brandon's head onto the ground. A pool of blood begins to build around his head. He's barely conscious. X leaves him there and goes to his car.

The killer coldly pulls Jenny's body out of the car and leaves it on the ground. He gets in and slams the door shut. The engine starts again.

Brandon is losing consciousness but he's awake enough to see that he's facing the back of his wheel. We begin to realize what's about to happen.

We see X's black gloved hand pull the gear stick into reverse.

The car speeds in reverse. Brandon barely has time to react when - SPLAT!

The car passes enough distance before it stops.

X gets out of the car and looks at his work. There is nothing left of Brandon's head except for brain matter, flesh, and blood splattered all over the ground. A disgusting mess.

X cocks his head before walking off.

Stay tuned for a new different kind of opening that is not in tradition to That 70s Show.


	2. Chapter 2

A more instrumental version of "IN THE STREETS" plays over a compilations of pictures. This is not the traditional opening. But it's a way for us to get to know our characters. New and old. Even pictures of Laurez Forman, Seth Kemper, and Gary Kemper, whom were the original X killers in the first two stories are shown.

STARRING:

NANCY FORMAN (17): We see a compilation of pictures of our beloved Nancy as she grew up: A picture of her being rescued by Tyler, her meeting her grandparents, her and Red Jr. (formerly known as Little Man) at a wedding. Nancy served as the flower girl. Then we see a current picture of Nancy. A beautiful young 17 year old lady who looks exactly like her late mother LAURIE FORMAN. Nancy now takes over the story as the lead character and taking on the traditional role of the FINAL GIRL.

TYLER FORMAN (29): A compilation of pictures of Tyler. A few of him and Laurie when he was a little boy. One of him when we first met him in the first story as he privately mourned Laurie behind a tree at her funeral. One of Tyler and Nancy together on the day he brought her to the Formans. One of Tyler and Abby smiling together. A family picture of Tyler, Abby, Nancy, and Red Jr. when they adopted him. Now we see a current picture of Tyler. More grown up and mature since we last saw him. He no longer has his "Jim Morrison" hairstyle. His hair is shorter and cleaner. He takes over as the new MR. FORMAN of the story.

ABBY FORMAN (29): A compilation of pictures of Abby: One with Tyler as they kiss. One of Abby and Nancy having a "girlfriend" time together. An adorable one of Abby and Red Jr. posing in a Mommy-Son picture. Abby enjoying being a mommy despite only being an adoptive one. A beautiful one of Abby in her white wedding gown. She looks so beautiful. Now we see a current picture of Abby. Still so beautiful at 29. She's glowing in her pregnancy with their first child. She takes over as the new MRS. FORMAN of the story.

PATRICK VILLANE (17): We see pictures of X, Laurez Forman, Gary Kemper, Seth Kemper during his younger years, and of Seth as Coach Alex Wisher. Now we see the picture of PATRICK VILLANE. He is Nancy's boyfriend. He looks EXACTLY like Tyler. The way Tyler looked in the first two stories. He even has a shorter version of the Jim Morrison hairstyle. He gives us a creepy-grim look. His eyes are dark and creepy. He has many secrets that he's keeping from Nancy. We are immediately suspicious of him.

VERONICA FORMAN (18): A compilation of pictures of Veronica as she grew up: One of her with her late mother Donna. One of her with her cousin Nancy having some girl time. One of her playing with Red Jr. One of her serving as a second flower girl for Tyler and Abby's wedding. Now we see a current picture of Veronica. She is extremely beautiful. She has her mother's beauty but her father's girliness that her mother didn't have. She is this generation's mixture of both of her parents.

JEFF FORMAN (19): A compilation of pictures of Jeff as he grew up: One of him with his parents Eric and Donna. One of him with his little sister Veronica. One of him and his grandparents. One of him with Nancy and Red Jr. Now we see a current picture of Jeff. He definitely takes after his father. He's skinny, dorky, and wimpy just like his father. He is this generation's version of Eric Forman. He's just taller.

ANNA MOSS (18): We see several pictures of girls such as Donna Forman, Jackie Burkhart, Laurie Forman, Betsy Kelso-Forman, Abby Forman, and Robin Warnock. Now we see the picture of ANNA MOSS. She is an Asian-American. She is Jeff's smoking-hot, way-out-of-his-league girlfriend. Her eyes are beautiful yet haunting.

LUKE BACHMANN (18): We see several pictures of boys such as Tyler, Anton, Eric, Hyde, Kelso, Fez, and Gary Kemper. Now we see the picture of LUKE BACHMANN. He is Veronica's boyfriend. He has such a goofy, innocent, and handsome face much like the late Michael Kelso during the 70s. Perhaps he looks too innocent to be trusted?

RED FORMAN JR (16): A compilation of pictures of Red as he grew up: We see the picture of Baby Clarence, who we knew at the time as LITTLE MAN, with his teenage birth mother Laurez Forman. One of him when he first meets Tyler and Nancy. One of him wearing a cute tuxedo as he serves as the ring bear for Tyler and Abby's wedding. One of him and his NANA KITTY. One of him sleeping in bed as his GRANDMA LAURIE and PAPA RED watch over him. Now we see a current picture of Red. He is no longer little. He is a large young man just like his birth father Seth and his Papa Red. Has the elder Red's toughness and hardassness. He is continuing the legacy of his Great-Grandfather.

ANTON FORMAN (30): We see a compilation of pictures of Anton: One of him and Laurez being together for the first and only time after their birth. One of him as a little boy. One of him as a lost and lonely teenager. One of him and Tyler in each other's faces. Then one of them as best friends as Anton served as Tyler's best man at his wedding with Abby. Now we see a current picture of Anton. He is more mature and less shady now.

STEVEN HYDE (50): We see a compilation of pictures of Hyde: One of Hyde, Kelso, Donna, Fez, and Eric when they were teens in the 70s. One of Hyde making out with Jackie in the 70s when he had his beard. One of Hyde in either the first or second story. Now we see a current picture of Hyde. Most of his hair is grey. Still has the long hair. Has a beard again.

ERIC FORMAN (50): We see a compilation of pictures of Eric: One of him and Donna having their first kiss in the PILOT. One of him and Donna at their wedding. One of him and Donna with Jeff and Veronica in a family photo. Now we see a current picture of Eric. He finally has a beard. He looks bad. Like he's depressed, hitting rock bottom, unclean, unshaven. Of all the original characters, he looks the worst. The deaths of Donna, Red, and Kitty have taken a toll on his health.

FEZ (50): We see a compilation of pictures of Fez: One of Fez with Eric, Donna, Kelso, Jackie, and Hyde when they were teens in the 70s. One of Fez with his daughter Laurez (Femez) before he learned the truth about her. One of Fez with his son Anton. Now we see a current picture of Fez. His entire hair is grey. But he's still got a youthful appearance. He looks the best of all of the original characters.

BETSY KELSO-FORMAN (31): We see compilation of pictures of Betsy: One of Betsy's parents Michael and Brooke while she is pregnant with Betsy. One of Kelso holding Baby Betsy in an attempt to bond with her. One of Betsy and Tyler kissing at the park to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. One of Betsy and Abby fighting. One of Betsy and Abby becoming friends and putting aside their differences. One of Betsy with Abby at her wedding with Tyler. Betsy served as Abby's maid of honor. One of Betsy and Anton getting married. Now we see a current picture of Betsy. She's just as beautiful as she was when we last saw her. She's just more mature.

VICTORIA 'VICKI' KENNEDY (30): We see a picture of Donna and Jackie together. A picture of Bob Pinciotti and Pam Burkhart together. One of Pam being pregnant. One of Pam holding a baby. One of Pam with a little girl, who is most likely the baby. Now we see the picture of VICTORIA 'VICKI' KENNEDY. We see pictures of Vicki crying over the graves of Jackie, Bob, and Donna.

DANI WILLIAMS (17): Dani is a friend of Nancy and Veronica's. She's sweet and friendly.

BRIAN MALLORY (17): Dani's boyfriend. Is good friends with Nancy, Veronica, and Luke.

And

DAHN 'DAN' LANG (40): We see a compilation of pictures of men: Red Forman Sr, Tyler Forman, Bob Pinciotti, Coach Wisher, Hyde, and Eric. Now we see a picture of DAHN 'DAN' LANG. He is a Korean American and a friend of the Forman's. He seems very friendly.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Forman's, it's a typical morning. TYLER and ABBY CARTER (both 29 and married) are now the head of the house. They're at the table eating breakfast with the "kids"; Eric's exact copy of himself - dorky, wimpy, and scrawny of a son JEFF FORMAN (19), Eric's beautiful yet badass daughter VERONICA FORMAN (18), Tyler and Abby's adopted son RED FORMAN (15), formerly known to us as "Little Man" even though he's not little anymore, and, of course, our beloved NANCY FORMAN (17).

Nancy is no longer the sweet, innocent, adorable child who melted our hearts in the first two story.. She has blossomed into a beautiful young lady. Still innocent by the fact that she's pure/still a virgin and sweet. She has come a long way since she was the scared, abused, and duped little girl who suffered so much. We still love and adore her. Proud of her maturing into a woman. She looks exactly like her mother. The Late Laurie Forman.

ERIC FORMAN (50), bearded, has somewhat of a belly, enters the kitchen and goes straight to the coffee pot.

ERIC: Morning.

JEFF & VERONICA: Hey, Dad!

NANCY & RED: Hey, Uncle Eric!

ERIC: Kids.

TYLER: You going to have any breakfast?

ERIC: No, thanks. I'm good with just the coffee.

It hurts Jeff and Veronica to see their father the way he appears now. He use to be known for being skinny, hairless, and baby-faced. Now he looks tired, beer-belly, worn-out, and older than his age.

As Eric drinks his coffee, he glances at his niece. Memories of his late sister enters his mind as Nancy repeats the same routines that Laurie use to do. Nancy takes notice of her Uncle watching her.

NANCY: You okay, Uncle Eric? Something wrong?

Eric: No. It's just that...You look like your mother more everyday.

Nancy smiles. He's not the only person who sees her mother in her. Her older brother Tyler even notices this. He, too, is having flashbacks of Laurie as he watches Nancy.

The sliding glass door opens and ANTON and BETSY FORMAN (both 31 and married) walk in along with their twins MICHAEL ''MIKEY" and LAURIE KATHERINE FORMAN (both 6) named after their late grandparents Michael Kelso and Laurie Forman.

Anton and Betsy fell in love in between stories. Betsy originally had feelings for her cousin Tyler but has since gotten over it. Anton made the first move but Betsy original turned him down even though she liked him, too. But she did so because he's Tyler brother. Tyler was able to convince her to change her mind. They were married in 2002.

Mikey and Laurie share a major unique bloodline with the main characters. They are Formans through their father Anton, Kelso's through their mother Betsy, and they are Fez's grandkids. They are also cousins to Jeff and Veronica, whom are Formans through their father Eric. But Pinciotti's through their late mother Donna. Mikey and Laurie are also Tyler's niece and nephew through his brother Anton but his second cousins through his cousin Betsy. The circle is nearly complete with the original friends. The only original 70s friend that has no blood relations to any of the kids is Hyde is has remained childless.

ANTON: Morning.

TYLER: Hey, guys.

MIKEY & LAURIE: Hi, Uncle Tyler.

ABBY: Have you guys had breakfast yet?

ANTON: Not yet. We were thinking of going someplace before taking them to daycare.

MIKEY & LAURIE: Aww!

MIKEY: I don't like daycare.

LAURIE: The kids are mean.

BETSY: But we have no place for you to stay.

The kids begin to pout.

ABBY: I can watch them.

ANTON: Really?

BETSY: Are you sure?

ABBY: Yeah. I can use the practice again.

Abby gets up from her seat and we finally understand why she wants the practice. She's eight months pregnant. Everyone gets up to help her but she waves it off.

ABBY: It's okay. Thanks. I got it.

Abby picks up her plate and takes it to the sink. Betsy turns to her.

BETSY: How are you feeling?

ABBY: Like I'm going to explode. I'm tired. But I'm excited. Just one more month until this is all over.

BETSY: I know what you mean. It may not feel so great but…(turns and looks at her kids)...it's all worth it. I wouldn't ever trade this for anything else.

Abby smiles. She's excited about having her first kid. She loves and adores Nancy and Red as her own. But this will be her very first child that she gives birth to. Every parent knows that nothing can beat that.

BETSY: (referring to the twins) They like eggs and bacon. Take care of my babies.

ABBY: I will.

The smiling and interaction between Abby and Betsy shows us that they've come a long way from being the young teenage girls who fought over Tyler and danced off drunk. They're best friends and like sisters now. They've matured together.

Meanwhile, Tyler and Anton, whom also had trust issues when they first met, have become best friends as well. They never think about any possibilities of them being killers. They trust each other.

Anton and Betsy give their kids kisses goodbye.

ANTON: Be good for Uncle Tyler and Aunt Abby.

MIKEY & LAURIE: We will.

At Point Place High School, Nancy and Veronica (who was held back a year) are both in the same English class. Nearby Veronica is her boyfriend LUKE BUCHANAN (18). He's tall, blonde, goofy jock-like. Very much like the late Michael Kelso.

Sitting nearby Nancy is a guy looking at her. He reminds us of how Tyler and Anton were like when we first met them. Shady, suspicious, and creepy. In fact, he looks almost exactly like Tyler from the first two stories. He's giving Nancy looks. We can't tell if he wants to hurt her or if he just likes her. His name is PATRICK VILLANE (17).

Nancy finally notices that he's giving her the look. She turns to him and their eyes are locked together. She smiles at him and he smiles back. They don't even have to speak. There are sparks between them and their eyes are "hitting it off" immediately. An automatic and immediate attraction between them. Nancy does not see the resemblance between Patrick and Tyler.

Veronica notices this. She leans to her little cousin to whisper something into her ear.

VERONICA: His name is Patrick Villane. He just moved here from Seattle.

NANCY: Thanks, Veronica.

Veronica sneaks behind Nancy and hisses for Patrick's attention. He turns and gives her his attention.

VERONICA: (whispering to Patrick) Her name is Nancy Forman. She's my cousin. Single. And a good girl.

NANCY: (embarrassed) Thank you very much for that, Veronica.

VERONICA: No problem.

Veronica smiles. Trying to play matchmaker for Nancy.

At the LOCAL MECHANIC, Tyler is working under a car. Another mechanic DAHN "DAN" LANG (40s), youthful appearance, Korean-born American, crawls out from under another car that he's working on.

DAN: (to Tyler) How's Abby doing?

TYLER: She's still hanging in there. We've got only one more month left before the baby comes.

DAN: I bet you're excited for that. I have a daughter myself. I don't see much of her anymore since she's been going out and doing stuff with her new boyfriend and friends.

TYLER: Must be rough. Nancy is seventeen. Sometimes I feel like I'm losing my "little girl."

DAN: They grow older but they never leave you fully. They will come back when they need your help.

TYLER: True.

DAN: How is Nancy doing?

TYLER: Just being a normal teenage girl. She's nothing like how our mother was. She's shy, sweet, and innocent. She's a good girl.

DAN: That's good to hear.

TYLER: She's grown up. I can feel it. Anytime now she's gonna come home with a guy. And I'm not sure how I'm going to handle it. She's still my little sister. I will never forget that sweet little girl who I rescued from her abusive father.

At the school's cafeteria, Nancy puts her lunch tray on the middle of an empty table. She begins eating when she, as well as do we, sense a presence approach her. She looks up to find PATRICK.

PATRICK: Nancy Forman, I presume.

NANCY: Yes, I am. You're Patrick Villane.

Patrick gives her a charming smile does a bow-nod.

PATRICK: At your service, mi'lady.

Nancy snickers. He's so charming, handsome, and charismatic.

NANCY: What are you up to?

PATRICK: (as he sits across from her) Just having lunch right now. I'm new so I don't know what all I'm doing here. I got social studies next. At least math is the first class I have for the day. I freaking hate math.

NANCY: I like math.

PATRICK: I suck at it. I just started and I'm already not doing well with it. I wish I had some help.

NANCY: I can help you.

PATRICK: Really?

NANCY: Yeah. I'm done with my homework so maybe after school we can go to my place and I can help you if you want.

PATRICK: I'd love that.

NANCY: Then we'll do it. We can go to my house and we'll study.

PATRICK: So, would your parents mind if I came over?

NANCY: Well, my mom and dad are dead. I live with my brother and his wife. The house we live in use to be our Grandparents before they died.

PATRICK: I'm sorry to hear that.

NANCY: I'm use to it. The thing is…

Nancy is very hesitant to tell him. But she likes him. She doesn't know him but he seems like someone that she can trust and talk to. The chemistry and connection is there. So she takes the chance and goes for it.

NANCY: You ever heard of the Point Place murders?

Patrick thinks for a moment. A light suddenly pops on in his head.

PATRICK: I think I have. When we were moving here, we were told that a little girl and her big brother were fighting off serial killers who turned out to be their long lost older sister and I think her boyfriend, whom the little girl had a crush on. Or something of the sort. Yeah, I've heard of that story. Why?

Nancy thinks for a moment. Debating rather or not to tell him the rest.

NANCY: I'm that little girl. My brother Tyler is the older brother you've heard about. Our sister, Laurez, was the killer. She was aided by her former foster brother, Seth Kemper, who became her boyfriend and the father of his child. His cousin Gary also helped them. Seth infiltrated my school and posed as a P.E. coach to get close to me. He used my seven year old mind and heart to get me to like him and trust him.

Patrick is shocked to learn this. He didn't see this coming.

PATRICK: (stutters) Wow. I...I...I don't know what to say, Nancy. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. I'm amazed to see you here...alive and strong.

NANCY: I am strong. I faced three serial killers. I watched people who I love die. I was abused by my father for the first six years of my life. I was kidnapped by my own sister and then I watched her die when Tyler made the only choice he could to stop her from killing innocent people. I've had a hard time trusting people since.

Patrick pats her hand and gives her a sincere smile.

PATRICK: You can trust me. I would never hurt you. And I'll never let anyone else hurt you.

Patrick smiles and Nancy smiles back. They like each other. Nancy wants to believe him. She wants to trust him. But she's afraid. It's been ten years. It would be silly if the murders suddenly happened again. But she's still afraid that this cute guy she likes could be another Alex Wisher.

Suddenly everyone in the school starts gasping, talking loudly, has that sense of shock and fear vibe. This confuses Nancy and Patrick.

PATRICK: What the heck is going on here?

NANCY: I have no idea.

Veronica, Luke, and another couple DANI WILLIAMS, a cute brunette, and her boyfriend BRIAN MALLORY, brown hair, (both 17) fastly approached her.

VERONICA: Oh, my God. Nancy, something horrible has happened.

NANCY: What's going on.

VERONICA: Brandon Moore and Jenny Swayne were murdered last night.

NANCY: (shocked) What?!

VERONICA: Yeah. That's not the worst part of it.

NANCY: What's the worst part?

VERONICA: They have a recorded video on Brandon's phone. Their killer was wearing...Laurez and Seth's costume. The jacket, hood, the whole thing.

Nancy is in shock. Her heart is racing. She turns to Patrick. How ironic that she was just talking to him about her past and suddenly there's a new murder revolving around the attire of her past. She looks into Patrick's eyes. Fear and disbelieve strike her. Is Patrick responsible? Afterall, he likes her, approached her first, and talked to her so friendly...much like Laurez, Seth/Alex, and Gary.


	4. Chapter 4

At the police station, MALLORY SWAYNE (mid 40s), Jenny's mother, is crying while speaking to DET. STEVE WYLER (early 30s).

WYLER: Mrs. Swayne. I'm so sorry for your loss. I just have a couple of questions for you. Do you think that you are up for that?

MALLORY: I think so.

Wyler slides over a cup of water to the grieving mother.

WYLER: Do you have any idea who would be angry enough at your daughter and her boyfriend to kill them both?

MALLORY: There is one person. Someone I've been afraid of for my daughter. Her ex-boyfriend Zach Willis. He was obsessed with her. He stalked her. He became so possessive that she dumped him. He got so angry that he hit her. One day, we came home and found him climbing out of her bedroom window. He threatened to kill her. We had to get a restraining order on him.

Later, Wyler and his partners CORLISS (male in late 30s), GALIER (female in mid 30s), and their CAPTAIN WALLACE (female in early to mid 40s) are doing paper work and some computer work when a phone beeps. Corliss checks the phone. He is alerted by the contents sent to the phone.

CORLISS: We got a hit on the phone that was used to send the videos to Brandon Moore. It's coming from Zach Willis's house.

WYLER: The ex-boyfriend. Jenny's mom suspects him. He has a violent history against the Swayne's.

WALLACE: Go get him!

The SWAT team lead by WYLER, CORLISS, and GALIER (all in vests) surround the Willis home.

WYLER: DO IT!

By his orders, SWAT break the front door open. The entire team rush in.

WYLER: (leading) POINT PLACE POLICE!

They search the entire house. They find Zach's bedroom. They barge in. A confused Zach puts his hands up as the police throw him to the floor.

Wyler, Corliss, and Galier search his bedroom. Corliss uses his phone to call another phone. The phone is heard ringing. Wyler opens the closet. Inside is the PHONE used to send Brandon Moore the threatening videos. Also inside the closet is the BLACK JACKET and a BLOODY KNIFE!

Zach is genuinely confused by all of this.

ZACH: I've never seen that before. What is that? What is going on here?

Galier begins cuffing Zach.

WYLER: Zach Willis, you're under arrest for the murders of Jenny Swayne and Brandon Moore.

Zach is shocked and struck hard by the news that his ex-girlfriend has been murdered.

ZACH: Jenny is dead?

WYLER: Yeah! I suppose you already knew that since you did it. Take him out of here.

Zach is led out by the police.

Outside the Willis house, there is a large crowd with a news reporter JENNIFER "JC" CARISI (30s) reporting the news as Zach is being escorted to a police car.

As JC makes the report, we see STEVEN HYDE (50), FEZ (50), and Anton watching the news from the still in business GROOVES.

JC: Police have arrested Zach Willis, ex-boyfriend of Jenny Swayne, for her murder and the murder of her boyfriend Brandon Moore. Police have confirmed that their murderer was wearing the same costume that Laurez Forman, Seth Kemper, and Gary Kemper wore during their murder spree ten years back. However, evidence shows that Moore and Swayne's murders are unrelated to the infamous Point Place Murders. According to sources, the young couple may have been killed by Willis out of a jealous rage. With Willis arrested, police are confident that this is the end and that this is just an isolated incident. I'm Jennifer Carisi, reporting to you live in Point Place.

Within the crowd, we see from behind the REAL KILLER. X. With the back of his hooded head facing us...we don't see his face, obviously. It's now that we realize that the police have arrested the wrong person. X has framed Zach Willis for Brandon Moore and Jenny Swayne's murders.

At the GROOVES, Hyde is behind the counter while Fez and Anton are sitting on chairs nearby. They're shocked but relieved at the same time.

HYDE: At least this has nothing to do with us.

ANTON: They said it was a jealous boyfriend.

FEZ: Right. Kids are acting so stupid these days. Killing each other over high school relationships and stupid shit like that.

ANTON: I know, right?

HYDE: At least they caught the guy before he killed anyone else. We don't need another Laurez Forman and Seth Kemper running around in Point Place again.

FEZ: (to Anton, changing the subject) How are my grandbabies?

ANTON: They're doing great. They're hanging out with their Aunt Abby.

FEZ: Oh, that's nice. Yeah, Abby must be trying to get the hang of spending time with little kids again with her little one coming up.

ANTON: Mhmm.

HYDE: How's Tyler doing?

ANTON: He's doing okay. Still working at the mechanic shop.

HYDE: Do you know if there's any plans for Red's birthday?

ANTON: I haven't heard anything. I can ask him when I pick up the kids later.

Outside Point Place High School, Nancy, Patrick, Veronica, Luke, Dani, and Brian are sitting on the grass and talking. Patrick is sitting behind Nancy. He is sorta just added to the group so he just sits there and listens to their conversation rather than contributes to the conversation.

LUKE: So they're saying that it has nothing to do with you guys. Zach Willis apparently killed Brandon and Jenny out of jealousy. He was stalking Jenny and threatened her. He just finally snapped.

DANI: I remember when they were dating. He said that if she ever left him and got with someone else, that he'd kill whoever stole her from him.

BRIAN: And he apparently did so last night as well as her.

VERONICA: That is just sad and messed up.

NANCY: But why did he use Laurez's costume?

Patrick turns to Nancy when she asks that. We don't understand what his facial expression means or why he decided to react the way he did when she asked that question.

VERONICA: That's what I'd like to know.

DANI: I heard that Zach is denying it all. He claims that he never seen the costume before. But they said that they have found the receipt that proved that he bought the jacket with his own card. Also the knife used to kill Jenny apparently belonged to his father. So he has not given a reason to why he wore the jacket as he's still denying it.

VERONICA: He's just a sick person. He wore the mask to put fear on them. Everyone knows Laurez's costume attire. They associate it to murder. (turns to Nancy) This is not about us. It was about fear and rage against an ex-girlfriend. Someone he was obsessed with. And he used Laurez's costume to instill fear in her before killing her.

NANCY: Well, at least he was caught. Do they know if he was working alone?

VERONICA: Nancy, don't worry. It was just Zach. A pissed off, jealous, angry guy. He's not Laurez or Wisher or Gary. He was just a stupid kid doing stupid things over stupid reasons. You have nothing to worry about.

Nancy sighs and takes a deep breath. She nods her head. Finally agrees with them.

NANCY: You're right. I'm just letting my fears get to me. I mean it's been ten years. How could it be happening again?

VERONICA: Exactly. A third killing spree probably would have already happened a long time ago.

Nancy smiles.

NANCY: Right. It's all done and over with it.

With that idea gone, Nancy turns to Patrick and gives him a smile. He smiles back. She can go back to being a teenage girl who likes this new guy next to her.

NANCY: Still wanna come over to study?

PATRICK: Absolutely. If you're up to it.

NANCY: I am so up to it.

They smile.

PATRICK: Okay.

NANCY: Let's go.

They get up and walk off. Veronica turns to Luke, Dani, and Brian.

VERONICA: So what do you guys think of Patrick?

DANI: He's cute.

BRIAN: Seems like a nice guy.

LUKE: Very charismatic from what I've seen.

VERONICA: What do you think? Get those two together?

BRIAN: Hell, yeah.

DANI: I'd love to see Nancy have someone in her life. She deserves it. Afterall she's been through. She deserves a guy in her life.

VERONICA: It's been hard on her. She hasn't trusted many new people. Especially guys who've liked her.

BRIAN: Because of Seth Kemper?

VERONICA: Yeah. Because Seth, posing as Alex Wisher, tricked her into trusting him. She hasn't had a boyfriend or allowed herself to get close to a guy ever since.

DANI: That's so sad. Patrick seems like a nice guy. She should give him a chance. I notice that she does like him.

LUKE: Yeah, he reminds me of someone.

DANI: He does look familiar.

Veronica thinks for a moment.

VERONICA: He does sorta look like Tyler.

Veronica takes out her phone.

VERONICA: Luke, get your phone out and look up Patrick Villane on "Personal Book."

Luke takes out his phone and looks Patrick up while Veronica finds Tyler on her friends list of her own Personal Book. They pop up the pictures of both Tyler and Patrick. They compare it.

Everyone gasps and is shocked. Tyler and Patrick share a striking resemblance. Patrick looks exactly like how Tyler looked when we first met him in the first story. Young, handsome, shady, dark-haunting eyes, Jim Morrisonesque. Not to mention they're both listed as being 5'10."

Now the questions are; Does Nancy notice this resemblance? If so, does she secretly have sexual feelings for Tyler or is this the classic case of Nancy being attracted to someone who resembles a parent and/or close relative?

(Note: Scientist have proven that most people will be attracted to someone who resembles or shares the same traits or features of their parents or close relatives like siblings or cousins. As this is a common thing, Nancy being attracted Patrick due to his resemblance to Tyler is neither uncommon nor bad. It does not mean she has any sexual feelings for Tyler. But I am going somewhere with this.)

Meanwhile, in the basement of the Forman's, we find Eric on the couch. It's clear to us now that Eric has taken over the basement as his bedroom. Nancy and Veronica share Laurie's old bedroom and Jeff has Hyde's old bedroom in the basement. Red Jr. has Eric's old bedroom.

Eric is staring at a framed photo of himself with Donna, Red Sr., and Kitty during much happier times. He has tears streaming down his face as he privately mourns his wife and parents.

Suddenly the basement door opens. Eric quickly wipes away his tears, getting rid of any evidence of his sadness, and puts the picture back on the stand next to the couch. Walking in is Jeff and his beautiful ASIAN-AMERICAN girlfriend ANNA MOSS (18). She's tiny, skinny, but cute as hell.

JEFF: Hey, Dad.

ANNA: Hi, Dad!

Anna puts her arms around Eric, who responds by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

ERIC: Hey, sweetie. How are you?

ANNA: I'm good.

By how Anna refers to Eric as "Dad," as well as her putting her arms around him, and by Eric responding by kissing her on the cheek and calling her "sweetie", we get the sense that Anna has been with Jeff for a few years and that she's now part of the Forman family.

ERIC: That's good. What have you guys been to?

JEFF: We went bowling and hung out at her grandparents'.

ERIC: Oh, that's great.

JEFF: Did you hear about what happened last night?

Eric sadly nods.

ERIC: I did. But at least we know why that happened. They got him and it's over. I'd rather not talk about it, son. It has nothing to do with us.

JEFF: Right. Sorry, Dad.

ERIC: It's okay. Uh, so, Tyler and Abby has told me that on Saturday there is a birthday party for Red. They wanted to know if you guys would be here for that.

They smile in agreement.

ANNA: Sure.

JEFF: Of course. I wouldn't miss my cousin's birthday.

ERIC: Good.

Eric turns his head away from them. Signaling that he's having one of his moments where he can't talk anymore. Jeff knows what this means.

JEFF: (to Anna) Wanna go upstairs?

ANNA: Sure.

Jeff takes her hand and they run up the basement stairs. Once they're gone, Eric grabs a beer and starts drinking as he continues to look at his family picture.

Eric has a determined look on his face.

ERIC: I know what I must do.


	5. Chapter 5

A red car enters the neighborhood. We find that the driver is Nancy with Patrick as her passenger. "Roadhouse Blues" by The Doors is playing and Nancy is singing along to it. She obviously picked up her love for The Doors from Tyler and Abby.

NANCY: (singing along) Keep your eyes on the road. Your hands upon the wheel. Keep your eyes on the road. Your hands upon the wheel.

We find that Patrick is a Doors fan himself. He, too, is singing along.

PATRICK: (sings along) Going to the roadhouse. We're going to have a real good time.

NANCY: (continues) Yeah, back at the Roadhouse they got some bungalows. Yeah, back at the Roadhouse they got some bungalows.

PATRICK: (continues) And that's for the people who like to go down slow.

NANCY & PATRICK: (together) Let it roll, baby, roll! Let it roll, baby, roll! Let it roll, baby, roll! Let it roll, all night long!

They laugh.

NANCY: Oh, my God. I didn't know that you like The Doors.

PATRICK: You kidding? I love The Doors.

NANCY: My brother Tyler loves The Doors. He and Abby got me into it.

PATRICK: They like The Doors, too?

NANCY: Oh, my God. It was my seventh birthday and Abby and Betsy were fighting over Tyler. So they did a dance off to The Doors music, trying to impress him. They were all so drunk, especially Tyler, that he didn't even know that they were doing it for him.

PATRICK: Oh, wow!

NANCY: Yeah. It was crazy stuff.

Nancy parks her car on the curb in front of the Forman house. They get out of her car.

PATRICK: Nice looking house.

NANCY: Thanks.

PATRICK: So this is where...it happened?

NANCY: Yeah. Just do me a favor and, please, don't mention any of that stuff in front of Tyler.

PATRICK: Okay. That's cool.

NANCY: Thanks.

Nancy walks towards the driveway with Patrick following her.

NANCY: You're gonna love Tyler and Abby. They're really great.

They walk into the sliding glass door. Abby has just finished some kitchen chores.

NANCY: Hi, Abby.

ABBY: Hey, Little Sis.

They hug and kiss each other. Patrick just stands there. Shy and nervous. He isn't sure how to greet the pregnant woman.

NANCY: Abby, this is my new friend Patrick Villane. He just moved here from Seattle. I'm going to help him with his math.

Abby is surprised by Patrick's strong resemblance to Tyler. But she won't say anything about it. She continues to be her normal sweet and polite self.

ABBY: Hello, Patrick. I'm Abby Forman, Nancy's sister-in-law.

We see a shadowy figure hanging around the entryway of the kitchen and dining room. We cut to a SHOT OF THE PERSON. We only see him from behind. The dining room lights are off and the windows are shaded by the blinds. So we only see a silhouette of the person spying on Patrick and Nancy. His focus is mostly on Patrick. His eyes tells us that he's not exactly jumping for joy over Patrick's presence.

PATRICK: It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Forman.

ABBY: Oh, please. Call me Abby.

PATRICK: Abby.

Patrick shakes her hand but is careful about getting close to her pregnant belly. He is very shy and nervous. Abby takes notice of it.

ABBY: It's okay. It won't hurt if you got closer. Just a baby inside.

PATRICK: How long do you have left until you're due?

ABBY: Just one more month. I am ready for this child to come out and be part of this family.

PATRICK: I bet. Sounds exciting.

ABBY: Oh, it is.

Nancy smiles as she watches her new crush and her sister talking. Patrick, while being shy and nervous, is trying to be polite and courteous to Abby. All Abby can think of is how much Nancy's new friend looks so much like her husband. He even talks and acts like Tyler.

Abby looks back at the shadowy figure. Though we don't see, she can see the look on his face. It's a signal.

ABBY: Nancy, I'm gonna need some help upstairs. Do you mind if I borrow you for a moment?

NANCY: Sure. (to Patrick) I'll be right back.

PATRICK: Okay.

Nancy and Abby walk to the door to the living room.

ABBY: (whispers) He's cute. You like him?

NANCY: Abby!

ABBY: I'm just asking.

They go through the door to the living room. Patrick is now alone. He is unaware of the shadowy figure that is staring at him.

FIGURE: Hello, young man.

Patrick is startled. He finally sees the shadowy figure.

PATRICK: (nervously) Um...hello.

FIGURE: How did you meet Nancy?

PATRICK: I sit nearby her in English class. We said hello, had lunch, and just made plans to study. She's a really nice girl. Very pretty, too.

FIGURE: So you like her?

PATRICK: I just met her. But I think I do. She's really something.

FIGURE: What made you decide to talk to her.

Patrick decides to be honest.

PATRICK: I saw a beautiful girl. She seemed nice and friendly. So why the heck not, right?

FIGURE: Right. She is beautiful and she means the world to me so…

The Figure steps out and reveals himself to be….TYLER.

TYLER: Be careful around my baby sister.

Patrick is surprised by Tyler's appearance. They are the same height and have the same facial features. Only difference is that Tyler is older with shorter hair now.

PATRICK: Whoa!

TYLER: Is there a problem?

PATRICK: Um...am I looking in the mirror or seeing things, man?

TYLER: I wonder the same. We certainly bare a striking resemblance to each other. Which makes me more concerned on why you approached her.

PATRICK: I had no idea that we look alike. All I saw was Nancy. She didn't even say anything to me. I don't even think she even noticed. I swear. All I wanted to do was talk to Nancy. I kind of like her.

Tyler approaches him and puts his arm around the younger men. His posture and the fire in his eyes makes Patrick nervous and uncomfortable. Tyler is doing this on purpose.

This is Tyler becoming Nancy's "father" rather than her brother. He is so protective of her.

TYLER: Look, if you want to date my sister, you better watch what you do with her. Be good to her. Break her heart and I break you... you understand?

PATRICK: Yes, sir.

TYLER: Good. Take care of her.

PATRICK: I will.

In the basement, Jeff and Anna watch as Eric is packing his bag. They're shocked by the decision that he's made.

JEFF: You're really going to do this?

ERIC: I have to. It's been ten years since your mother died. I must go out there and find myself. You know reinvent myself. So I'm going to take a trip. But first I'm going to my favorite bar and then to the Clearwood Eight Motel for the night.

ANNA: I think it's great that you're finally putting yourself out there and to clean up. It's good. You're starting a new life.

JEFF: Yeah, Dad. I'm proud of you.

Nancy comes downstairs with Patrick.

NANCY: Hey, guys. This is Patrick Villane. He's new from Seattle.

Eric, Jeff, and Anna turn to greet Nancy's new friend but they find themselves taken aback by his strong resemblance to Tyler.

ERIC: Whoa, young man...you bare a striking resemblance to…

PATRICK: (Not wanting Nancy to know)...to Jim Morrison? Yes. I get that a lot.

The three (Eric, Jeff, and Anna) look at each other. It's obvious by how Patrick said that and how Nancy is reacting to him that she hasn't seen the resemblance between her brother and her new guy friend. They decide to play along.

EROC: Exactly! Identical.

ANNA: I can't tell the difference between you and Morrison.

JEFF: The best look alike I've seen in years.

Nancy turns to him and finally notices his resemblance to…Jim Morrison. Still hasn't seen Tyler in him yet.

NANCY: Oh, wow. You do look exactly like Jim. Wow. Can't believe that I just now noticed that. You're very handsome.

Patrick is surprised by her compliment to him. The other three smile. They can see that Nancy likes him.

PATRICK: Thanks.

Nancy just realized what she just said to him in front of others. She tries to fix her embarrassment.

NANCY: What I mean is that Jim was a very handsome guy. And you look just like him. So, yeah, you're very handsome like Jim.

PATRICK: I know what you mean.

They smile at each other. Nancy is forgetting again that she's adoring her new friend in front of others. This is the first time that Nancy has allowed herself to put her guard down and crush on someone again since Alex Wisher ten years ago.

Later in the kitchen, Eric is all packed and preparing to leave. Tyler and Nancy are preparing to say goodbye to him.

TYLER: Although, I'm glad you've decided to do this, I just hope you know what you're doing.

ERIC: I know what I'm doing, son. I got a handle on this.

TYLER: Just looking out for you, Uncle Eric. You know I love you.

ERIC: I love you, too, Tyler.

The two men hug each other. Eric gives Tyler a kiss on the head.

ERIC: Take care of my kids.

TYLER: You know I will.

ERIC: (to Nancy) Come here, sweetheart.

Eric and Nancy hug. They give each other kisses on the lips.

ERIC: I love you, sweetie.

NANCY: I love you, too, Uncle Eric.

They release each other. Eric smiles as he gives his niece and nephew a glance.

ERIC: Just look at the two of you. I wish your mother were still alive. She would have been proud of you two.

They smile but with sadness.

ERIC: Well, goodbye, you two. I'll see you when I get back.

NANCY: Goodbye, Uncle Eric.

TYLER: Have a safe trip.

ERIC: I will.

As they watch their Uncle leave with his bags, Tyler and Nancy put their arms around each other. A father/brother-daughter/sister moment between them. It's clear to us that Tyler is officially Nancy's father these days rather than being her brother. Something hinted at in the previous stories.

That night, Nancy drives up to a nice two-story house. This is Patrick's house. In the car, Nancy stops the music so that they can have a few words before he gets out.

PATRICK: Thanks for all of your help. I feel like I can actually do this now.

NANCY: No problem. It was my pleasure.

They smile at each other. But now they're alone. It's clear even to each other now that they like each other.

PATRICK: But thanks just for being with me tonight. I really enjoyed spending time with you.

NANCY: I did, too. I would love to spend more time with you again.

PATRICK: Maybe we could go on a date?

NANCY: I would love that.

They smile and their eyes are locked together again like they were at school. Patrick moves his hand towards her and she follows. Their hands grab each other until they're holding hands. Nancy and Patrick slowly lean towards each other and then...they kiss...Nancy's first kiss.

Nancy gasps.

PATRICK: Are you okay?

NANCY: Yeah. It's just that…you just gave me my first kiss.

PATRICK: Really?

NANCY: Yeah.

PATRICK: Did you like it?

Nancy gives him a beautiful smile.

NANCY: I loved it.

Patrick then goes for the big one. They begin not just kissing...but total full make out session. Nancy's first make out. The first time she's giving/getting tongue with a guy. How did this happen? When did our adorable little Nancy, who melted our hearts in the first two stories, grow up to be this beautiful young lady who is now making out in her car? Where did our little girl go?

They stop kissing and smile. They cannot believe that this has happened.

PATRICK: I'll see you tomorrow.

NANCY: (smiling) Okay.

Patrick gives her one more kiss before getting out of her car. Nancy watches as he walks into his house. He's got a big smile on his face.

Nancy has a big smile on her face as well. She's so excited. Not only did she get her first kiss...but she's been asked out. She feels so loved right now.

NANCY: (excited) Oh, my God!

Nancy sighs. Her reaction to Patrick reminds us of how Abby reacted to Tyler when they first met in the previous story. We even predicted that Nancy would become very much like Abby when she grew up. And she did. They're both innocent and sweet compared to other girls their ages.

Nancy speeds off with The Doors music blaring. Excited and happy. Nothing can ruin her happiness right now...or can there?


	6. Chapter 6

At a bar, Eric is drinking some hard liquor with beer. He's getting drunk. He's watching the news. MAYOR GREG WALKER (late 40s) is making a speech that regards to the murders.

WALKER: (on TV) Police have investigated and made an arrest. They are confident that they've captured the killer responsible for the murders of Brandon Moore and Jenny Swayne. They believe that this is an isolated incident. Despite the fact that the killer was wearing the costume of the infamous Point Place Slasher, I'd like to assure my fellow Point Place citizens, that these murders have no relations to the Point Place murders that took place over ten years ago. Everyone is safe now. The police are confident that these murders are over.

Not far from Eric is NORM PETERSON (late 30s - asshole version of the CHEERS character played by George Wendt), a big fat guy, who is drunk.

NORM: (slurring) That crazy bitch Laurez is back. She's gonna murder everyone in Point Place including that stupid fucking Forman family of hers.

Eric angrily turns to Norm. The man is unaware of Eric's presence as he continues to talk crap about the Forman family and continues on with his claims that Laurez is alive and murdering people again.

NORM: The Forman family is gonna get butchered. That little Nancy chick is gonna get slaughtered. And her cousins, too.

Eric has had it. He gets up and approaches Norm.

NORM: You got a problem, fella?

ERIC: Hell, yeah, I got a problem. You're insulting my family.

This confuses Norm and the other barflies.

NORM: What are you talking about, man? I'm just talking about how that Nancy chick and her cousins are gonna get slaughtered by that Laurez psycho.

ERIC: (pulling out his ID) Eric Forman...Uncle of Nancy and Laurez Forman.

All the other barflies get up and back away from Eric like he's cursed or is carrying a contagious disease. Only Norm still remains in front of Eric. Not afraid of him.

NORM: So you're a Forman? Well, you and your family are so fucked. Whenever there is a Point Place killer out there...a Forman or someone close to them dies. So if I were you, I'd get your family and get the fuck out of Point Place before you cause more people to die.

ERIC: Are you blaming my family for the murders?

NORM: It's your fault, isn't it? Shaming your dead sister into a whore, forcing her to give up her baby girl who became a killer. Putting so much shame into your family that it made your biracial niece snap and kill people including your wife?

Eric snaps. He grabs Norm and decks him in the face.

BARFLIES: OHHH!

Norm punches back and a fight erupts between the two drunken men. Despite Norm's large size and, of course, Eric's reputation for being a weak-skinny-dork in the past, Eric actually kicks the crap out of Norm. A few customers has to pull Eric off of Norm.

ERIC: GET OFF OF ME!

Eric is thrown out of the bar.

ERIC: FINE! I'm out of here!

Eric just walks off.

At the Clearwood Eight Motel, Eric walks to his motel room. His room is 32. Right next to his door is the door to room 31. Eric unlocks his room's door and walks in. He slams the door shut.

In Room 32, Eric removes his jacket and just collapses on the bed.

ERIC: Sleep! Sleep! Sleep! Busy day tomorrow.

Outside of Eric's motel room, we see Norm being helped by one of the barflies up to his motel room...31...next to Eric's room. Norm still has a bottle of beer in his hand. Still drinking.

BARFLY: Alright, Norm. We're here.

NORM: Oh, good. I can sleep it off now. That Forman guy socked me a good one.

BARFLY: Don't you worry about him, Norm. You just come on in and sleep for the night.

NORM: Sounds great.

The Barfly unlocks the door and helps Norm in. The Barfly escorts Norm to the bed. The fat drunk just drops to the bed and begins sleeping immediately.

BARFLY: Goodnight, Norm.

NORM: (mumbles) Night…

Outside Norm and Eric's motel rooms, we see the Barfly leave Norm's room and shuts the door behind him. He passes a motel room. This room's door is open and it's dark inside. Once the barfly passes by the door, we see a pair of legs wearing BLACK BOOTS and BLACK PANTS walking out of the room. We come to realize that this is X.

X slowly and calmly walks over to Norm's motel room door. He pulls out a card and slides it through the card slider. This unlocks the door. X walks into Norm's motel room.

X finds Norm passed out. Snoring. Laying on his back. His fat belly, facing up, flabbing around like a wave as he snores. He has dropped his beer bottle on the floor. X slowly approaches him...then bends down and picks up the beer bottle.

X continues to stare at the snoring Norm. Is he going to kill him? What is his plan with Norm?

But X, instead, turns around and walks out of Norm's room. He leaves Norm's door open and goes to Eric's door. With the beer bottle in his left hand, X uses his right hand to pull out another card key. He slides it in the slider of Eric's door. The door is unlocked

X walks in and finds Eric, like Norm, passed out drunk. He slowly and calmly, just like he did with Norm, approaches Eric. Once X approaches Eric, he turns him around. The killer slaps Eric awake.

ERIC: What the fuck?

It takes Eric a moment to realize what he's seeing. The concealed hooded darkness of the past. The same jacket that attacked him twice and murdered his wife and father. He is horrified by this.

ERIC: Who are you? What do you want?

X pulls out his voice changer and puts it against the mouth of the mask.

X: To continue our family legacy.

ERIC: Whose family? What legacy?

X: Our family, Eric. The Forman. The legacy that was started even way before Laurez. Nancy almost killed Seth Kemper, Tyler killed Seth and Laurez, Anton shot Seth, Red Sr. killed Gary and others in Korea, your Grandfather was a police officer who killed many people including innocent civilians, your great-great-great uncle was a killer who killed innocent people for money. You see...our family...the Forman have a history of killing people. It's who we are. It's in our blood. But now is the time for the Formans to rejoice and come together. Point Place thought they knew death...but soon they will understand the real meaning of death. Because now the Formans shall soon come together to shed more blood. Point Place will feel the wrath and power of the Formans. Our family!

ERIC: You're a Forman?

X: Yes. I am a Forman. I am your own flesh and blood.

ERIC: How?

X: I'm sorry, Eric. But that information is only for those worthy of being a Forman. And I'm afraid you just won't make...the cut. You're weak, unfit, unqualified, and out of shape. I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to cut you out!

X, holding the beer bottle by the top, shatters the bottom and raises the glass bottle in the air. Aiming for Eric, who accepts his fate and closes his eyes.

X slams the beer bottle into Eric. Constantly stabbing him. Blood splattering all over the walls and on the mask. It's brutal, heartbreaking, and never ending.

Eric Forman, a major figure within the Forman family, is dead. Leaving behind his son Jeff, daughter Veronica, niece Nancy, two nephews Anton and Tyler, two great nephews Red Jr. and Mikey, and a great niece Laurie.

X casually and nonchalantly walks out of Eric's room and slips back into Norm's room. The killer places the bloody beer bottle into Norm's hand. Norm is unaware of this happening.

X walks out of the room. He has just planted the evidence to make it appear like Norm was the one who murdered Eric.

The next morning, the police have sealed off the entire motel. A white sheet is over Eric's body. Norm, having accepted responsibility because he was drunk, is escorted to a police car by the police. Because Norm is cooperating and appears remorseful, they give him the courtesy of not handcuffing him.

NORM: (to himself) How could I have allowed myself to do this?

At the police station, Norm is in the interrogation room. He's sobbing. He feels so much guilt and remorse. Wyler is interviewing him.

NORM: I don't remember leaving the bar. I don't know how I got back to the motel. I didn't even know that Mr. Forman was staying in the motel next to me.

WYLER: Yet, you're taking responsibility.

NORM: I must have. Right? It was my beer bottle. I could have been the only one to have done it. I can get violent when I'm drunk. My emotions while under the influence must have taken over when I blacked out. Oh, God. What have I done? I'm so sorry.

At the morgue, Tyler and Veronica are together to identify Eric's body. Veronica is sobbing as Tyler holds and comforts his younger cousin.

TYLER: (to coroner) That's my uncle.

CORONER: So sorry for your loss.

Tyler holds Veronica tight as she loses it.

VERONICA: (sobbing) Daddy!

Jennifer "JC" Carisi is doing a report of the murder.

JC: Eric Forman, Uncle of serial killer Laurez Forman, was murdered by Norman Peterson, a man whom he got into a fight with at a local bar. It turns out that the two men were staying at the same motel in the rooms next to each other. Peterson doesn't remember killing Forman as he was drunk at the time. But the evidence points to Peterson's guilt. Upon being arrested, Peterson accepted responsibility for Forman's murder. Forman is the third person to be murdered this week in a case of unrelated murders that are only connected to each other by the association of the Point Place murders. A few nights ago, Zach Willis murdered Brandon Moore and Jenny Swayne while wearing the jacket that was worn by Laurez Forman during the infamous Point Place murders.

At school, Nancy is walking slowly to her locker. She's privately crying. Trying not to let it show in front of others. She goes to her locker and begins the combination.

PATRICK: (off screen) Nancy?

Nancy turns around to find Patrick standing there. Looking sorrow and ready to comfort her.

PATRICK: I'm so sorry about your uncle.

Nancy loses it. She drops into Patrick's arms. Crying. Feeling comfortable enough be vulnerable within his hands and arms. And he takes care of her by holding her and comforting her. He kisses her head.

A week later, Eric's funeral commences. The entire family is here; Tyler, Abby, Nancy, Red, Veronica, Luke, Jeff, Anna, Hyde, Fez, Anton, Betsy, and their kids. Nancy sits by Tyler. Next to her is an empty chair. She's saving the seat for Patrick.

Nancy texts him on her phone.

NANCY: (via text) Are you here yet?

PATRICK: (via text) I just got here. Going through the large field.

Nancy turns to the field and standing there is...X. She is horrified. She closes her eyes. After a few seconds, she opens them...X IS GONE.

Nancy looks hard into the field. She sees someone walking around. Is it X or is it Patrick or even worse...Is Patrick X?

NANCY: (to Tyler) I'll be right back.

TYLER: Okay.

Nancy gets up and walks into the field. She sees the man. He's facing away from her. He's wearing a black hooded jacket. She approaches him and turns him around. It's X.

NANCY: Oh, my God! It can't be.

As X stares at her, two other Xs come up side by side to the middle main X.

MIDDLE X: You hurt us. We loved you, Nancy.

All three Xs remove their masks and reveals themselves to be LAUREZ FORMAN (middle), GARY KEMPER (Laurez's left) and ALEX WISHER (Laurez's right).

FLASHBACKS

Laurez reveals herself as X in THAT 90S STORY. Gary reveals himself at the school in THAT MILLENNIUM STORY. Wisher reveals himself as X by rubbing off the fake blood and bruise makeup a few chapters later in THAT MILLENNIUM STORY.

BACK TO 2010.

Nancy is shocked by what she's seeing. People who she once loved and trusted had revealed themselves as the killers...now dead...but are standing before her.

GARY: I was your friend.

LAUREZ: I was your sister.

WISHER: I was your first love.

LAUREZ: And you hurt us.

FLASHBACKS

Tyler throws a knife into Laurez's back, which kills her. Red Sr. shoots Gary in the head with his shotgun. Little Nancy stabs Wisher in the stomach with a pocketknife.

BACK TO 2010.

NANCY: YOU HURT ME! You made me trust you, you kidnapped me, you killed my family in front of me...you scarred me!

LAUREZ: We just wanted to protect you.

NANCY: You didn't protect me. You traumatized me!

LAUREZ: We wanted to protect you from him.

NANCY: From who?

A hand grabs Nancy from behind her. She spins around and finds...HER FATHER JOHN RILEY.

JOHN: Hello, Baby. Daddy still found you.

No longer a little girl anymore, Nancy tries to stay strong. She shows aggression in her tone and on her face.

NANCY: Leave me alone, Daddy. You're dead. You all are.

JOHN: You hurt me, too, Nancy. You left me.

NANCY: You fucking abused me! You hit me. YOU TOUCHED ME! I You did horrible things to me! How could you do that to your own daughter? I was a little girl. You sick bastard!

JOHN: You hurt us all. You shall pay the consequences for your actions.

NANCY: FUCK YOU!

Laurez, Wisher, and Gary grab Nancy. They are restraining her. She begins to scream and panic.

NANCY: STOP! LET GO OF ME!

John raises X's up. Preparing to kill Nancy.

JOHN: Goodbye, Nancy.

NANCY: NO! STOP! NO!

Nancy screams as John swings the knife at her, just like in her nightmare in the second story. As Nancy screams, the Xs and John disappear, and someone's hands are shaking Nancy. It's PATRICK.

PATRICK: Nancy! NANCY!

Nancy snaps out of it. She realizes it was just a daydream. They hug each other. He holds her.

NANCY: Where were you?

PATRICK: I got lost. I was trying to find my way around. I'm sorry I was late.

Tyler, Hyde, Anton, and Red Jr. run into the field, having heard Nancy scream. Tyler sees Patrick and automatically assumes the worst.

TYLER: LET HER GO!

Tyler grabs Nancy and pushes Patrick away from her.

PATRICK: (being pushed) What are you…

TYLER: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!

PATRICK: I didn't do anything to her.

TYLER: We heard her screaming! What did you do?

PATRICK: I didn't do anything!

TYLER: Don't lie to me.

NANCY: HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

TYLER: What?

NANCY: I saw the killer…(starts crying)...I saw Emilia, Coach Wisher, and Gary. And…and...my father. I saw them. They tried to kill me.

PATRICK: She was just standing there screaming. She was daydreaming or something.

TYLER: Oh, really? How about maybe you dressing up as…

NANCY: He snapped me out of it, Tyler. I swear. He didn't do anything to me.

Nancy thinks for a moment then becomes suspicious.

NANCY: Right? You didn't do anything to me...did you?

PATRICK: No! Nancy. I would never hurt you. You know you can trust me.

NANCY: That's what Coach Wisher said to me.

All eyes turn to Patrick. Is Patrick the killer or is Nancy imagining things?


	7. Chapter 7

Because of Eric's tragic murder, Red did not get his birthday party as planned. Good thing he didn't know about it either. He didn't ask for a party. He's now sixteen. He's almost a full grown man now. Parties mean nothing to him. He's still an alcoholic-party-pot-virgin. Never done any one of those before. He doesn't plan on it either. He's just like his Great-Grandfather Red Sr.

Red, who just got his license a few months ago, is in his car with Veronica talking to him outside his car. She's feeling horrible about not celebrating his birthday. But a plan is in the making that Red is unaware of.

RED: It's all good. Seriously. It's no big deal.

VERONICA: I know. But I feel really bad that we didn't do anything for you on your birthday. I wish we could do something for you.

RED: You just lost your father. Uncle Eric's death was more important. I am okay. Really. I, like you, needed the time to mourn him. It's no big deal. You don't have to do anything for me.

VERONICA: Are you sure?

RED: I'm sure. It's all cool.

VERONICA: Okay. I love you, Red.

RED: I love you, too, Veronica.

VERONICA: You maybe a big sixteen year old man now...but you'll always be our Little Man.

Red smiles. He accepts the fact that he is the baby of the family despite being the largest member of the family. He stands at six-foot-five, which is two inches taller than his father Seth Kemper (aka Alex Wisher).

RED: See ya at school.

VERONICA: See ya.

Red drives off. Veronica approaches Nancy.

VERONICA: Oh, he's so not gonna expect this.

NANCY: Good. Red is like Grandpa. He won't expect or demand for one.

VERONICA: Oh, how you so appropriately named him after Grandpa.

At the school, Veronica leads the conversation consisting of Nancy, Luke, Dani, and Brian out by the lockers.

VERONICA: So Abby has given everyone an assigned food to bring over. She asks that everyone be there by six. Fez will be taking Red out as a distraction and they'll be there by seven. So please be there by six.

DANI: Sure.

BRIAN: Will do.

VERONICA: Everything sound right to you there, Nancy?

NANCY: Yeah. Just like my first birthday. Has any of you seen Patrick today?

VERONICA: No. I thought you would have.

NANCY: No. Not yet. Haven't seen him all day.

LUKE: He wasn't it English.

DANI: Maybe he's sick.

BRIAN: Or skipping.

NANCY: I don't think he'd do that.

VERONICA: Well, just text him. Ask him what he's up to.

NANCY: Might as well.

BELL RINGS.

VERONICA: See you guys after class.

DANI & BRIAN: Later.

NANCY: Bye.

Everyone except for Nancy disbands from the lockers. Nancy pulls out her cellphone and begins texting Patrick.

NANCY: (via text) Where are you?

We see Patrick sitting in his truck. He replies to Nancy's text message.

PATRICK: (via text) Taking care of some business. Sorry, I couldn't come to school today. I'll see you tonight at the party. :)

We find that Patrick is parked across the street from the GROOVES.

Inside the GROOVES, Hyde is behind the counter as he counts some cash and papers involving with the day's sales.

PHONE RINGS

Hyde answers the handheld phone.

HYDE: Grooves.

MALE VOICE: Hello. I was just wondering if the store is opened right now?

HYDE: You are in luck, my friend. We are opened until four today.

MALE VOICE: Okay. Because I am outside of the store and it seems like there is no one there.

HYDE: Oh. It's just me today. My regular employees are out for the day. And it's not too busy today either. But you could come in if you want.

MALE VOICE: Ok. I will be right there.

HYDE: Okay.

Hyde hangs up. A few moments later, the doorbell rings, implying that someone has walked into the store. Hyde doesn't look up. He just continues looking through his papers.

HYDE: Hey, my friend. I am here if you need help. Feel free to look around.

Hyde doesn't get a response but he is used to it. He hears footsteps. Each time the sound gets closer and closer. He finally looks up. But there's nobody nearby.

Hyde looks around. He moves away from the counter, taking the phone with him, and walks through aisles. He looks around for his unseen customer. But nobody is around.

PHONE RINGS

Hyde answers his phone.

HYDE: Hello, Grooves.

MALE VOICE: Hey, it's me.

HYDE: Oh, hi. Did you just walk in?

MALE VOICE: Yeah. I'm somewhere in store.

HYDE: Well, why did you call? Where are you?

MALE VOICE: That's the interesting part about our little game?

HYDE: Seriously, dude? I don't have time for some bullshit games. What kind of stupid game are you trying to play?

MALE VOICE: The game where…

VOICE CHANGES TO X…

X: I cut you into pieces and dump your remains all over a loved one for the world to see.

Hyde is horrified. He recognizes the voice. The voice from the past coming back to haunt him.

HYDE: Who is this?

X: Someone who plans to bring the Forman family together and shed blood to Point Place. And you're not a Forman. So I'm afraid you're out.

CALL DISCONNECTED

Hyde begins to panic. He hears footsteps and noises. But it's everywhere. He can't tell where it's coming from. Fuck this. He heads for the door. However, before he can reach the door...X jumps out and tackles him.

The two struggle. Hyde shows that he can still fight. His age maybe up but he still has the body and strength of his youth. Hyde is able to punch and kick his way out of the killer's clutches. He gets up and throws a box of records at him. X goes down.

Hyde runs into a large row of aisles. X gets up but Hyde has already disappeared into the many aisles.

Hyde is hiding in an aisle. He hears X walking into the large row of aisles. He can see him but the killer can't see him.

X looks around for Hyde. Going through several aisles. With X not looking, Hyde is able to move from aisle to aisle. Avoiding being seen by him. With X distracted, Hyde quickly and quietly runs out of the section of aisles. The killer does not detect this as he's still looking through the aisles.

In an unseen or unknown area to us, Hyde is hiding from X. He takes out his personal cell phone and dials 911.

The phone dials.

OPERATOR: 911. What's your emergency?

HYDE: Hello. This is Steven Hyde at the Grooves Music Store. There's someone in my store trying to…

Before Hyde can finish...X grabs him. Hyde drops the phone. X pulls him off screen to where we can't see what he's doing. We can hear Hyde's muffled screaming. The sounds of stabbing and flesh ripping is heard. It sounds brutal and never ending.

We don't see it but we know that our beloved Steven Hyde, a close friend of the Forman family, is dead.

X appears back on screen. He picks up Hyde's phone.

OPERATOR: Sir? Are you still there? Do you need assistance?

X: (using Hyde's voice) I'm sorry. I'm afraid it's a false alarm. Just some kids playing pranks. They've left. I don't need assistance. I apologize for the call. Have a good day.

OPERATOR: You, too, Sir.

CALL DISCONNECTED.

Outside the GROOVES, we see the OPEN sign on the window turn OFF. We see a gloved hand turn the door sign to CLOSED.

A little later, a beautiful brown hair woman named VICTORIA "VICKI" KENNEDY (31) approaches the GROOVES. She notices that it says Closed. But she wants to go inside for a reason.

Vicki knocks on the door. No response from anyone. She bangs on the door.

From an UNSEEN CHARACTER'S POV, we move in on Vicki from behind. Like we're sneaking up on her. The Unseen Character's hand grabs her shoulder. She screams and spins around…

It's PATRICK.

PATRICK: Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you.

VICKI: It's okay.

PATRICK: Can I help you?

VICKI: Oh, I know someone who works there. I was hoping I'd be able to see him.

PATRICK: Hyde?

VICKI: Yeah. Hyde.

PATRICK: I don't think he's there. I thought I saw him leaving about ten minutes ago.

VICKI: Oh. Okay. How do you know Steven?

PATRICK: I'm dating a family friend of his.

VICKI: Oh. I see.

PATRICK: How do you know Hyde?

VICKI: Well...I dated him briefly. But I also have some kind of...family/friend history with the Formans and their friends, too.

She laughs a little.

PATRICK: Big family.

VICKI: Yeah. They're wonderful.

Patrick puts on a smile. Both are uncomfortable. They're not sure how to react towards each other.

VICKI: Well, I better go. It's nice meeting you...uh…

PATRICK: Patrick.

VICKI: Patrick. I'm Vicki.

PATRICK: Nice to meet you, too, Vicki.

Vicki smiles and nods. She begins to walk away. They both look at each other. Suspicious of each other. But why? What is Vicki's supposed "family/friend history" with the Formans? Why is Patrick suspicious of her? Is it because she's snooping around? Or is he afraid she might figure something out about him? Who are we to trust or be more suspicious of? Patrick or Vicki?


	8. Chapter 8

At the Forman's, Fez walks into the house through the sliding glass door. Abby is preparing some food.

ABBY: Hey, Fez.

FEZ: Hello, Sweetheart.

Fez gives Abby a kiss on the cheek.

FEZ: How is the little one in there?

ABBY: Doing just fine. Excited to come out into the world.

FEZ: Good. Is Red here? I'm suppose to take him out for his distraction.

ABBY: Well, it's weird. He never came home from school.

FEZ: He didn't?

ABBY: No. I tried calling him earlier but he didn't answer. I'm getting a little worried.

Veronica, Nancy, and Anna walk into the kitchen. They're having their girl talk.

VERONICA: (to Nancy, referring to Patrick) He'll get to be with you at this party. Your first family event with a boyfriend.

ANNA: (to Nancy) It sounds exciting. I'm so happy for you.

NANCY: I'm happy, too.

ABBY: Has any of you seen or heard from Red?

VERONICA: Not since this morning.

NANCY: We watched him leave for school. We haven't seen or heard from him since.

Abby has her motherly concerned look on her face.

FEZ: I'll call him and find him.

ABBY: Please do. This isn't like him.

Fez nods.

FEZ: Alright. I'll be back later.

ABBY: Okay.

Fez leaves.

Fez gets into his car and starts dialing a number. The phone dials. But no answer. He reaches the voice mail.

RED: (voicemail) You've reached Red Forman Jr. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you soon.

BEEP

FEZ: Red, it's Grandpa. Everyone is worried about you. You didn't come home after school. Please call me as soon as possible. I love you. Bye.

In an undisclosed place, we find Red washing his hands in a bathroom. He has blood all over his hands and face. On the side of the sink is X's signature. There's blood, flesh, hair, and meat on the knife.

Red looks intense and exhausted. Like he's done some heavy hard work. He looks up at the mirror and we see his eyes. They look just like the eyes of his late psychotic parents; Laurez and Seth Kemper. He has their determined, angry, and fearless stare. Why is Red covered with blood? Why does he have the killer's knife? Did he kill Hyde? Is Red Forman Jr. X?

Back at the Froman's, Vicki parks her car outside of the front of the house. She gets out of her car and goes to the front door. She knocks at the door. Nancy answers the door. Vicki smiles when she sees her.

VICKI: Hello...Nancy?

Nancy is confused by this stranger that she doesn't know.

NANCY: How do you know who I am?

VICKI: You don't remember me?

NANCY: (shakes her head) No.

VICKI: Oh, that's okay. My time with you guys was short. I briefly dated Steven.

NANCY: Wait. You mean Vicki Kennedy?

VICKI: Yeah.

NANCY: Oh, yeah. I heard about you. But I don't remember meeting you.

VICKI: I do. You were so adorable. Look at you now. You're so beautiful.

NANCY: Thanks.

VICKI: Of course. Is Tyler or Abby home?

NANCY: Yeah. Hold on….ABBY!

Abby comes into the living room. She recognizes Vicki.

ABBY: VICKI!

VICKI: ABBY!

Vicki walks in and the two women hug each other. Vicki stares at Abby's belly. Shocked and excited.

VICKI: Oh, my God. Look at you. You're glowing. So beautiful.

ABBY: Thank you. The baby comes next month.

VICKI: I'm so happy for you. How's Tyler doing?

ABBY: He's working at the mechanic shop.

VICKI: That is so perfect for him. He knows his way around cars.

VERONICA: (off screen) I recognize that voice.

Veronica comes down the stairs and sees Vicki. She gets excited.

VERONICA: AUNT VICKI!

The two hug each other.

VICKI: Oh, my God! Veronica! You're a grown woman now. So beautiful.

VERONICA: Thank you.

The two just glance at each other. Vicki looks the same to Veronica. But Veronica is no longer the little girl that Vicki remembers.

Vicki changes her tone.

VICKI: I'm so sorry about your father. He was a good man.

VERONICA: Thank you.

VICKI: So was your mother and your grandfathers.

VERONICA: Wait. Did you know them? We met you AFTER Mom and both of my Grandfathers died.

Vicki realizes her mistake and fixes it.

VICKI: Well, what I mean is from what I've heard about them. I've heard great stories about them. And I'm just feeling so sad that you've lost them. My heart goes out to you, sweetheart.

VERONICA: Thanks, Aunt Vicki.

They hug each other again.

VICKI: I'll always be your aunt. Scott and I may not be together anymore but that will never change how I feel about you.

VERONICA: Me, too.

Jeff and Anna walks into the living room.

JEFF: We're gonna have a pinta, too.

ANNA: Oh, I love those.

VICKI: Oh, my God. Is that Jeff?

Jeff turns to Vicki. Instantly recognizes her.

JEFF: Aunt Vicki!

Vicki runs up to him and hugs and kisses him. He's now taller than her. He was just a little boy when she last saw him.

VICKI: Oh, you're so handsome. Where did my little boy go?

JEFF: Still here.

VICKI: Yes. But you're a man now.

Anna smiles. Vicki turns to her...signals Jeff for introduction.

JEFF: Aunt Vicki, this is my girlfriend Anna. Anna, this is Vicki. She is a friend of the family but we call her "Aunt Vicki."

ANNA: Hello, Aunt Vicki. Nice to meet you.

VICKI: Nice to meet you, too. Take care of my little boy. He's a good guy.

ANNA: Oh, I know. I been with him for two years now. And I never look back on my life before him. He's the best thing to have happened to me.

VICKI: That's so sweet. You two look happy together.

ANNA: I know I am.

VERONICA: (to Vicki) Nancy and I have boyfriends, too.

NANCY: Yep. We do.

VICKI: Oh, that's impossible. My little girls are dating. Where did time go?

The girls smile as Vicki rubs their cheeks. Veronica has so many memories with her but Nancy doesn't remember a thing. But she can feel the love and affectionate that Vicki has for her. Nancy realizes that she's made an impact on this woman in the past.

Later, Vicki, Abby, Nancy, Veronica, Jeff, and Anna are in the kitchen. Vicki is helping Abby with the food. Tyler walks in through the sliding glass door.

ABBY: There he is.

VICKI: Hey, Stranger.

Tyler smiles when he sees Vicki.

TYLER: Vicki. What a nice surprise.

They hug and kiss each other.

VICKI: I know. It's been so long. How have you been, sweetie?

TYLER: Been doing good. Just working, taking care of the kids, and my wife.

VICKI: Of course.

TYLER: What brings you here after...what like eight or nine years?

VICKI: Well, I wanted to see everyone. I came by looking for Steven. But Grooves was closed. And I haven't seen or heard from him at all.

TYLER: I'm sure he's around somewhere. He's always going place to build up the store.

VICKI: Yeah. There's also something I been meaning to tell everyone. I've held it in for so many years. And I think it's time that I get it off my chest. I'm so nervous. I wasn't sure if I can handle doing this.

TYLER: (taking her hand) Hey. Just take your time. No pressure. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to. When the time is right you can tell us.

VICKI: Thanks. I am hoping to tell everyone tonight when I see Steve.

TYLER: Well, we're having a birthday party for Red tonight. Hyde will be there.

VICKI: Little Man?

TYLER: Not so little anymore. He's bigger than all of us.

VICKI: Oh, my God.

TYLER: Would you like to stay for the party? You'll be able to see Hyde and see how big Red has gotten.

VICKI: Oh, yeah. I'd love to.

ABBY: We haven't seen or heard from Red since this morning.

TYLER: He didn't come home from school?

ABBY: No. Fez went to go look for him.

TYLER: I better call him then.

Somewhere undisclosed, looks like near the woods, Red is sitting in his car. He stares at his knife. There's still blood on it. As he stares at it, we cut to:

FLASHBACK

LITTLE MAN (Baby) is being taken away by the police as his parents LAUREZ FORMAN (15) and SETH KEMPER (18) are being arrested after murdering the store owner. They're crying as they watch him being put into another police car.

FLASH TO:

Several montages of Laurez, Seth, and Gary killing people. The final ones are of Laurez revealing herself at the end of 90s, Gary revealing himself at the school in MILLENNIUM, and his father Seth (aka Wisher) reveals himself by rubbing off the blood and bruise makeup in the same story a few chapters later.

Then HARD CUT FLASHES OF:

Gary being shot in the head by Red Sr. Sam being shot in the head by Tyler. Laurez having a knife thrown into her back by Tyler.

Red snaps out of it. He has tears streaming down his face. Is he starting to feel the "evil" and "blood connection" of his parents and their rage? Are we witnessing Red Jr. turning into his parents?

Suddenly, Red gets a text message. He checks it. There is a long list of text messages from Tyler, Abby, Fez, Nancy, and Veronica all trying to reach him. Mostly telling him that they're worried about him for not coming home from school.

Red starts a group text and types a message for them all.

RED: (via text) Sorry, guys. I just went out to have a little personal time on my own. I'm okay. Just out in the woods. I'll come home if you need me to.

A few minutes later, he gets a replies.

ABBY: (via text) Just worried about you, sweetie.

TYLER: (via text) As long as we know where you're at. Just be home by seven.

ABBY: (via text) Home by seven.

FEZ: (via text) Understand, son. I'll be at your house by seven. We can talk if you want to at seven.

Red replies to them all.

RED: (via text) Okay. I'll be home at seven. Love you all.

He gets quick replies from them.

ABBY: (via text) Love you, honey.

TYLER: (via text) Love you, too.

FEZ: (via text) Love you, too. See you at seven.

Red sets his phone down. We see a drop of blood from his fingers running down his phone.

Is Red Forman Jr aka Little Man the new X?


	9. Chapter 9

The sun is still up even as the evening approaches. Tyler, Abby, Fez, Vicki, Nancy, Veronica, Jeff, Anna, and Brian are setting things up for the party.

Nancy sends Patrick a text.

NANCY: (via text) Where are you?

PATRICK: (via text) Still at home. I'll be there tonight. I promise you, babe.

NANCY: (to herself) Right.

BRIAN: Everything okay, Nancy?

NANCY: It's just that I'm worried about Patrick. I haven't seen him all day and he keeps delaying. I'm concerned.

BRIAN: You know what? I'll go over there. I'll check up on him.

NANCY: Would you, please?

BRIAN: Absolutely.

NANCY: Thank you, Brian.

BRIAN: No problem.

Brian leaves.

ABBY: (to Nancy) I'm sure everything is okay. He'll come.

NANCY: I hope so.

At Patrick's house, Brian parks his car and approaches the front door. He starts knocking on the door.

BRIAN: PATRICK! Are you home, dude?

No response.

BRIAN: I've come to escort your sorry ass over to Nancy's. She's getting pretty worried about you, bro.

There's still no answer to the door. Doesn't even look like anyone is home.

BRIAN: He must have left already.

As Brian goes to leave, he hears noises coming from the backyard. He turns back around and goes into the backyard.

The backyard is filled with white sheets hanging on wires. The old fashion laundry drying.

BRIAN: Who does laundry this way anymore?

There are more noises around him. He looks around. Nothing but noises. Getting a little scared.

BRIAN: Come on, Patrick. I am serious about Nancy.

Brian realizes that the sound is coming from behind the white sheet that is in front of him. The sound stops. He takes the sheet off of the wire to see what's causing the sound...It's four RACOONS. They're playing with some old cups. He laughs at himself. He was afraid over stupid racoons. The raccoons run away when they see him.

BRIAN: Ughhh! Forget it, Patrick. I will tell Nancy that you are just ignoring her.

He is about to leave Patrick's backyard when he hears a different sound. He turns around to see what it is but he doesn't see the raccoons. He hears the sound again and sees the shadow of a figure running between the white sheets. He quietly walks towards the location of the dark figure but doesn't see anyone. He sees the dark figure behind the white sheet right in front of him.

He slowly places his hand on the white sheet and then he moves it...It's a MANNEQUIN.

BRIAN: Oh, fuck! It's just a mannequin. Fucking mannequin. You scared the shit out of me.

Brian turns around and X is standing right in front of him with an ax. His unannounced presence startles Brian and makes him jump.

BRIAN: SHIT, DUDE! What the fuck? Is this some kind of joke?

X nods his head in agreement.

BRIAN: Patrick, you are pathetic. Nancy is really worried about you and you actually think it's a joke.

X nods in agreement again.

BRIAN: Come on, man. Move!

X shakes his head "no."

BRIAN: I will move you then.

Brian pushes X aside and walks away. X touches his shoulder. This causes Brian to turn around.

BRIAN: Seriously, dude. What is your...

Brian doesn't get the chance to finish his question. X swings the ax into his stomach. Blood comes out of his mouth.

BRIAN: What the hell, man?

Brian tries to walk away but X stabs him in the back with the ax. He turns around, launching a punch at X but the killer cuts his hand off. Brian screams and falls to the ground.

X takes one of the white sheets and wraps the sheet around Brian's head. He holds the white sheet really tight as Brian suffocates to death. Brian, still on the ground, struggles to get loose but he cannot fight him off. Brian eventually dies.

X drags Brian's body out of the backyard.

It's almost seven o'clock and everyone is here at the Forman's: Tyler, Abby, Fez, Anton, Betsy, their kids, Jeff, Anna, Veronica, Luke, Nancy, Dahn "Dan", and Vicki. Everything is all set for the party. Only people missing is Hyde (who they're unaware is dead), Brian (also unaware of his death), Dani (on her way), Patrick, and, of course, the guest of honor Red.

The doorbell rings.

Nancy answers the door. It's Dani.

DANI: Hey, Nancy.

NANCY: Hey, Dani.

Nancy lets Dani in.

DANI: Have you heard from Brian or Patrick yet?

NANCY: No. I haven't. I'm worried about them.

DANI: Relax. When someone has a problem, Brian normally takes them out to settle themselves up before opening themselves up to others. Maybe Patrick had a bad day so Brian took him out or something. I don't think you have anything to worry about.

NANCY: If you say so.

DANI: I know so.

Dan is in the kitchen, sitting at the table, and drinking a beer when Anna walks in. He takes a notice to her beauty. They smile at each other as she goes to the refrigerator.

Anna is wearing a cute jean shirt with a pink shirt. Dan just stares at her with adoring eyes. He's got it for her. Looking up and down her legs, butt, and the rest of her body.

DAN: You're looking cute tonight.

ANNA: Thank you.

DAN: What are you up to tonight?

ANNA: Just hanging out with my boyfriend.

DAN: How is that going?

ANNA: Going great.

DAN: That's good. I bet he's liking what you're wearing. I know I do. I like what I'm seeing. Sexy.

Anna gives him an uncomfortable look but tries to be polite.

ANNA: Um...thanks.

DAN: What do you say after you get done with him tonight that you come with me? We can have a great time together.

Anna doesn't know what to say. She didn't expect this to happen.

ANNA: I'm sorry. I can't. I am not going to risk losing Jeff.

DAN: Just don't say anything to him. He doesn't have to know anything.

ANNA: Sorry. I can't do that.

DAN: I understand. You love him?

Anna doesn't even have to think about that.

ANNA: Yes, I do. He's my boyfriend.

DAN: Don't get too attached.

ANNA: (defensively) What does that suppose to mean?

Dan gets up and gets close to her. This makes her feel real uncomfortable.

DAN: Just saying that with all that's going on...you never know what will happen.

Dan looks deep into her eyes. His eyes shows relentlessness and ruthlessness. Perhaps his eyes shows us a frightening man who only looks friendly. Could Dahn "Dan" Lang be X?

Despite how frightening he's acting, a part of Anna finds him attractive. Especially how he's acting Very tough and manly. Something Jeff doesn't do. But she loves Jeff anyways. Dan gets extremely close to her. Almost close enough to kiss her.

ANNA: I don't want to hurt him.

DAN: And he won't get hurt. I promise.

ANNA: I'm not taking any chances.

Dan goes to kiss her but she moves away from him.

In the living room, everyone is trying to stay quiet. Tyler looks out the window and sees Red's car pulling into the driveway.

TYLER: He's coming. Everyone be quiet.

The room becomes silent. We can hear Red coming inside through sliding glass door, even through the closed door between the living room and kitchen Red walks into the living room.

EVERYONE: SURPRISE!

Red has the "WTF" reaction look on his face.

RED: What's going on?

FEZ: It's for your birthday.

ABBY: We all felt terrible that we didn't do anything for your birthday.

TYLER: So we decided to surprise you.

RED: Oh, man. Really...you didn't have to do this. I was okay. I mean...We had other important things. You know I didn't expect anything.

ABBY: Still. You deserve it, sweetie.

EVERYONE: Yeah.

TYLER: Have fun. Join your party.

Red takes a moment to think. Well, they did go through all this trouble for him.

RED: What the heck? I'm in.

EVERYONE: Yes!

Abby presents Red with a birthday cake. The number 16 is lit on a candle. Everyone begins singing "Happy Birthday" to him.

EVERYONE: Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Dear Red. Happy Birthday to you.

Everyone cheers as Red blows out the candle. Abby gives her adopted son a kiss.

Later, out in the backyard, everyone is eating food, cake, and ice cream. Just having a good time. Red is just having some milk. Nancy appears lonely. She's texting Patrick.

NANCY: (via text) I wish you were here. I miss you.

PATRICK: (via text) I'm on my way.

NANCY: (via text) Good. Because I've missed you all day.

Jeff and Anna are drinking soda together. Dan, still drinking beer, continues to stare and watch Anna. It's obvious that he wants her. He's got it bad for her. Anna looks very uncomfortable. She turns to Jeff.

ANNA: That guy over there creeps me out. He's been staring at me all night.

JEFF: What? Dan? He's a pretty cool guy. I guess he's just lonely.

ANNA: I think he likes me.

JEFF: You're cute Asian. He's an Asian. Maybe he likes people of his own ethnicity.

ANNA: Maybe. But either way he just creeps me out.

JEFF: Relax, babe. He's harmless.

ANNA: I hope so. I have an idea.

JEFF: What's that?

Anna kisses Jeff. They begin making out. Dan just stares at them. He's not even jealous. He appears like he's actually enjoying it. Anna moves Jeff's hand down to her butt for him to squeeze it. But this doesn't appear to be working either. In fact, Dan appears more turned on than jealous.

They stop kissing to see his reaction. Dan is not fazed by this all. He even shrugs. Going to take more than making out and an ass grabbing to make him run off.

ANNA: Wow.

JEFF: He looks like he enjoyed that.

Tyler goes to the middle of the yard. A pinata is hanging on a tree.

TYLER: Okay, everyone. It's time for the pinata. Birthday Boy get over here and take a swing.

Everyone applauds as Red gets up and approaches Tyler, who covers his eyes with a bandana. Tyler gives him a bat.

TYLER: Just hit it as hard as you can.

Red begins swing the bat at the pinata. People cheer him on as he continues to hit the pinata. Red touches near the bottom of the pinata with the bat. Aiming for this particular spot. Like he knows exactly what will happen when he hits it.

Red aims and swing...BAM!

The pinata breaks...BLOOD POURS ALL OVER RED. Red has been "CARRIED." He moves out of the way on time when suddenly...body parts like LEGS, ARMS, INTESTINES, and FINGERS fall out of the pinata.

Everyone is shocked by the horrifying scene as Red, whose eyes are still shield, is unaware of what has just happened.

Suddenly the last thing to fall out of the pinata is a head. It's HYDE'S HEAD.

Everyone begins screaming. Vicki is the first one to realize that it's Hyde.

VICKI: (sobbing) STEVEN!

Hearing Hyde's name, Red rips off the bandana and sees his friend's head lying on the blood soaked grass. He isn't sure how to react. We cannot tell if he knew that this was going to happen considering how he planned on hitting that particular spot on the pinata or if he just doesn't have the right emotions to react at the moment. Did Red plan this himself?

Suddenly the sounds of running is heard. They all turn to the side of the house...PATRICK ARRIVES. He's carrying a plastic bag.

PATRICK: Nancy! Are you okay? I just heard screaming.

Nancy falls into his arms, crying, and points at Hyde's remains. Patrick is horrified by this.

PATRICK: Oh, my god.

Vicki is kneeled on the grass and sobbing. She's lost it.

VICKI: (sobbing) NO!

Later, the police have arrived. The backyard is now a crime scene. All of the attendees are being interviewed. Patrick is comforting Nancy. The EMTs as well as the ME (Medical Examiner) have put Hyde's remains on a gurney. Vicki refuses to leave the gurney. Mourning Hyde the most out of everyone.

NANCY: I can't believe that Scott is dead. First Uncle Eric and now Uncle Hyde.

PATRICK: I know, hun.

Patrick holds Nancy tight as she lays her head on his shoulder crying.

VICKI: (to the ME) Do you know when he died?

ME: Somewhere between twelve to one this afternoon.

VICKI: Oh, my God.

Vicki turns to Patrick. Nancy notices this and becomes confused.

VICKI: You were there. You were there when I tried coming in earlier. I knew something didn't seem right.

NANCY: Patrick, what is she talking about?

PATRICK: Well…

Nancy notices his plastic bag has the GROOVES logo on it.

NANCY: Let me see that.

Nancy goes through the bag and finds Patrick's receipt. She reads it.

NANCY: Oh, my God!

The receipt shows that Patrick had bought the CD at 12:45 PM that day. Around the time that Hyde was murdered.

NANCY: You were there?

PATRICK: Yeah. I was buying a present for Red. Hyde was there. He was just fine.

VICKI: Then I saw you...at 1:15.

ME: He was already dead by one.

Everyone, including Nancy, turns to Patrick. Patrick was there the entire time Hyde was murdered. This does not look good for him. Patrick realizes how this looks.

PATRICK: Wait! No! You...Nancy...you...you don't think that I did this? Do you?

NANCY: You skipped school, you're at Grooves at the time of his murder, I don't see you all day. It's not until after Hyde's remains fall out do you show up. What am I supposed to think, Patrick?

PATRICK: (heartbroken) Nancy? I would never do that. I didn't do this.

NANCY: I wanna believe you. But I don't know if I can.

Nancy backs away from him. Patrick is heartbroken. His own girlfriend...as well as her entire family...thinks he's the killer.

PATRICK: I swear that I didn't do this.

Or did he?


	10. Chapter 10

Later, Nancy is crying in her bedroom. Mourning her "Uncle" Hyde. She's afraid that her own boyfriend may have murdered him. She wants to believe and trust him. But she doesn't know what to believe.

In the living room, Detective Wyler approaches Tyler.

WYLER: (about Patrick) We checked him out. He's clean. There is no evidence that he did anything. He was there outside the building at the time of the murder. But there is no proof that he was involved. We have to let him go.

TYLER: Jesus! Are you sure?

WYLER: Without doubt. I'm sorry, Mr. Forman.

TYLER: If Patrick isn't the killer then it's someone else that we know. If this is really happening again, then whoever it is, they're probably somebody close to us.

WYLER: We're investigating right now. But we don't think it's happening again...yet.

TYLER: Four murders? Two kids and my Uncles.

WYLER: The two kids were murdered by a jealous ex-boyfriend and your Uncle was murdered by a man who he got into a fight with.

TYLER: You don't know the killers that we've had to confront. They are smart. They'll do whatever it takes to prolong their game. Even if it means to frame people. These people know what they're doing.

WYLER: We just don't have the evidence to proof that yet.

TYLER: That's exactly what he's trying to do. Make us know that he's back without leaving any evidence of his existence behind.

In the backyard, we find that tree where the pinata was has been taped around with the yellow crime scene tape. Everywhere else in the backyard is free to roam around. Abby is picking up what's left of the food on a table. Anna comes out and helps her.

ANNA: It's okay, Abby. You go inside and relax. I'll do this for you.

ABBY: Are you sure?

ANNA: Yes. Please. You need your rest.

ABBY: Thank you, Anna.

ANNA: Of course.

Abby goes inside. Anna starts picking up the cups and plates.

From an UNSEEN CHARACTER'S POV, we move in on an unsuspecting Anna. She is unaware of someone sneaking up on her. This is much like what Patrick did to Vicki earlier in the story. We see a hand touch her. She gasps and turns around…

It's DAN.

DAN: Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

ANNA: What are you even doing here?

DAN: I just came to make sure that you're okay.

ANNA: I'm fine. You don't need to be worried about me.

DAN: But I do. Things are getting intense. Things are getting close. Perhaps too close.

ANNA: You're getting too close. And it makes me uncomfortable.

DAN: I can't help it.

ANNA: Well, you better start. You're gonna get yourself into trouble. Both of us if you keep doing this.

DAN: I know what I'm doing.

Dan moves in on her, forcing her to back into the table. He begins rubbing her face. She doesn't seem to have the power or strength to stop him.

DAN: You know how I feel about you. I love you.

ANNA: Please, don't. People will see. They'll get the wrong idea.

DAN: There's nobody around. Just you and me.

Dan looks into the younger woman's eyes. His eyes freeze her. She caves in. Dan leans in and she accepts it as their lips meet. Dan and Anna begin to make out. Dan grabs Anna's ass and squeezes it. Anna is apparently enjoying this.

Neither Dan or Anna are aware that they're being watched by two people. From the kitchen window, we see a shirtless and wet Red (he just took a shower after being "CARRIED") watching them. He is not pleased by what he's sees. His eyes are dark. Filled with rage.

At the other end of the house, Patrick is also watching them. He watches with suspicion as he sees the older Asian making the moves on the younger Asian.

After a while of kissing, Anna begins shaking her head. Not into this anymore.

ANNA: No. I can't. I don't want to risk it. I love Jeff. I don't want to lose him.

DAN: I understand.

ANNA: I don't want him hurt.

DAN: Neither do I. I'll see you soon. Goodnight.

ANNA: Goodnight.

Dan walks away as Anna goes into the house. When Anna walks into the house, she finds herself confronted by Red. He gives her his angry eyes. She knows she's been caught.

ANNA: What did you see?

RED: Enough.

ANNA: Just so that you know...he came on to me. I didn't kiss him.

RED: I know. But you could have said no.

ANNA: I know. I'm sorry. I should have. Please don't tell Jeff. I didn't intend for this to happen.

RED: That's not my place. You should tell him.

Anna sadly nods. Feeling guilty.

ANNA: I will.

Outside, Dan is leaving through the side of the house. He doesn't see Patrick hidden in the shadows.

PATRICK: So you like playing with things that don't belong to you?

A startled Dan jumps and turns to the young man.

DAN: Shit, man!

PATRICK: Enjoy that young stuff?

DAN: What are you talking about?

PATRICK: Don't play dumb with me, Mr. Lang. I saw you making the moves on Jeff's girl. You like them young? You like them Asian like yourself? Or do you just like touching girls who don't belong to you?

DAN: Stay out of it, kid. Mind your own business.

PATRICK: This is Nancy's family. And I care about them. They've already been hurt enough. I don't want to see this kind of bullshit break them apart even more. You should stay away from places where you don't belong.

DAN: I could say the same to you. You are already in the some hot water with them. I've heard that you were there when Hyde was killed. Skipping school to go someplace where you didn't belong?

PATRICK: I didn't kill Hyde. I was buying Red a present.

DAN: Sure...that's your story. Right?

PATRICK: That's my story. And I'm sticking to it.

DAN: Not a very good one.

PATRICK: It's the truth.

DAN: Well, the truth certainly hasn't been setting you free.

PATRICK: Sometimes the truth can be distorted when lies, deception, and murder are involved.

DAN: Sometimes the full picture isn't exactly the way it appears.

PATRICK: And with such picture being tampered with anyone can be the villain.

DAN: Like yourself?

PATRICK: Perhaps you.

Patrick and Dan just stare at each other. Staring into their eyes. Cold, dark, rage, and fire. They look like they just wanna kill each other. But they won't. It's not the time and place for that kind of hostility.

PATRICK: Watch your back, Mr. Lang.

DAN: And watch yours...Patrick.

Dan walks off, leaving Patrick alone to continue showing off his creepy and suspicious stares.

Back in Nancy's bedroom, she is nearly asleep. Crying herself to sleep.

PHONE RINGS

Nancy answers her cellphone.

NANCY: (to phone) Hello?

X: Hello, Nancy. Did you miss me, baby girl?

Nancy is horrified. A voice that has been haunting her dreams and memories for ten years has returned.

NANCY: Oh, my God!

X: That's right, Nancy. I'm back!

NANCY: You can't be. You're not real. This is just a…

X: Another dream? It's not. I'm for real, Nancy.

NANCY: Who are you?

X: I can't tell you. That's the fun part about this whole game. But I can give you a hint. And this will sting like a bitch.

NANCY: Okay.

X: I...Am...A...Forman!

Nancy's eyes are widened by this comment.

NANCY: What?

X: You heard me. I'm your own flesh and blood.

NANCY: Oh, my God.

X: I could be your brothers Tyler and Anton, your sister-in-laws Abby and Betsy, your cousins Jeff, Veronica, or nephew Red. But I could be anyone. Even your friends Dani, Brian, Dan, Anna, and Luke. Your own boyfriend Patrick. You can't trust anyone. Not even Tyler, who has raised and protected you for ten years of your life.

NANCY: Why are you doing this?

X: I wanna continue our family legacy. A legacy started long before Laurez.

NANCY: What legacy?

X: All members of the Forman family have shed blood before. You stabbed your first crush, Tyler killed him and Laurez, Laurez was a killer, your Grandpa Red killed Gary and several Koreans in Korea. Your Great Grandfather was a police officer who killed several innocent civilians, and you have relatives from the past who killed for a living. We Formans are killers. Rather we know it or not. I know I can accept it. The question is...can you?

NANCY: I'm not a killer.

X: But you are, Nancy. You just don't know it yet. Embrace it. Because soon, we'll all be together. You, Tyler, Abby, Anton, Betsy, Red, Jeff, Veronica, Mikey, and Little Laurie. We will all be a family together. A family of murderers. Together we will show Point Place...and the world...what true terror really means.

NANCY: No. Leave me and my family alone.

X: But I AM your family.

NANCY: No. You're not! You're nothing to me! NOTHING!

X: You're tired. You're emotional. Sleep on it. My offer will stand until I finally reveal myself to you. Until then...take care, Nancy. I'll see you soon. I love you, Nancy.

CALL DISCONNECTED

Nancy breaks down. X is back. Even worse is that the killer is confessing to her that it's someone that she knows...somebody who claims to be family to her.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Tyler is speaking with Abby, Anton, Betsy, and Fez about Nancy's phone call. She had told him that morning.

TYLER: So apparently...he doesn't intend on killing her. According to Nancy, the killer said that he wants everyone who is a Forman to join in on a family thing. Where we become a family of killers.

ABBY: Oh, God!

Anton is disgusted and pissed off.

ANTON: One thing I know is that I'm not a killer.

BETSY: Neither am I.

ABBY: Me, too.

Tyler thinks for a moment. As if it to question and doubt himself.

TYLER: But I am. I've killed two people. Laurez and Seth Kemper.

ABBY: But you had no choice.

ANTON: You were only defending yourself.

FEZ: A killer is somebody who takes innocent lives. You didn't do that. They did. You stopped them.

BETSY: Exactly. You are the one who single handedly stopped the Point Place Murders.

ABBY: She's right. If anything...you're a hero, Tyler. You're not a killer.

Tyler nods and smiles to his wife. He kisses her.

Sometime later, Tyler is taking out the trash. As he opens the trash can, Vicki approaches him.

VICKI: Hey, Tyler.

Tyler puts the garbage in the trash and turns to Vicki. She's a mess. Crying, mourning, and broken.

TYLER: Vicki.

Tyler hugs her as she continues to cry.

TYLER: I'm so sorry.

VICKI: I'm sorry, too. I just can't believe that he's gone.

TYLER: I know. I know.

VICKI: The funeral is tomorrow. And I was thinking that afterwards that perhaps we can all go to my place for a dinner to honor Steven. I have this new place on Wendell and Thirty-First. I think, even though I wish I could tell everyone with Steven around, that I'm ready to tell everyone my secret. The secret that I've kept for so many years. I feel that it's time that I let it out.

Tyler nods.

TYLER: Absolutely. If you feel that the time is right. We can go to your place for Steven's honor and you can just let everything out. We're all here for you.

VICKI: Thank you. I feel that when I'm with you guys that I have a family.

TYLER: Well, you are family to us.

VICKI: Thank you.

In the basement, which Jeff has taken over from his father since his death, Jeff and Anna are sitting on the couch and watching TV.

ANNA: Jeff, there's something I have to tell you about last night.

JEFF: What's that?

Anna looks sad and guilty. She sighs. Scared to tell him.

ANNA: Last night after the incident, I was cleaning the table outside for Abby when Dan approached me. I tried to make him leave but he wouldn't. He kissed me. And I don't know...I just froze. I let him do it. And I don't know why. I just didn't know what to do.

Jeff is shocked and surprised by this.

ANNA: I didn't want it. I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. I didn't mean for myself to let him do it. I didn't know what to do. I told him that I didn't want to do that to you. I'm so sorry.

JEFF: He forced you?

ANNA: Well...yes and no. He backed me into the table and I just didn't try to stop him. But I didn't want it.

JEFF: Do you regret it?

ANNA: Yes. Because I didn't kiss him. I just didn't stop him. And I regret that. I'm so sorry.

Jeff smiles. He can't be mad at her. Her eyes clearly tells him that she never wanted that.

JEFF: It was an accident. You were surprised, right?

ANNA: Yes. I didn't know how to react. But I don't want to make excuses.

JEFF: Anna, don't worry. You made a small mistake by not stopping him. But you didn't encourage it nor wanted it. And I'm proud of you for that. I forgive you. It's Dan who has to explain his behavior.

ANNA: I want nothing to do with him. I love you.

JEFF: I love you, too.

ANNA: Are the doors locked?

JEFF: Yeah. Tyler is at work, Abby is resting, and everyone else is at school. Why?

ANNA: I think I have an idea on how to make it up to you.

JEFF: Oh, yeah? How?

Anna begins making out with Jeff. She gets over and sits on him. Her back is facing us. She takes his shirt off. Afterwards, she proceeds to take her own shirt off. She's wearing a white bra, which she unclips and removes. They begin making out. Jeff kisses her chest while holding her by her ass.

Jeff picks Anna up and he carries her into the bedroom. She giggles as he carries her in. We stay in the basement but hear the commotion from inside the bedroom. Anna begins to moan loud.

ANNA: (from inside the bedroom) Oh, Jeff! JEFF!

JEFF: (from inside the bedroom) Anna!

The sounds of love making is heard. The sounds of the bed shaking and their moaning increases.

At the Mechanic shop, Tyler is in the main office and filling out some paperwork at the desk. Dan walks in.

DAN: Hey, Tyler. How's it going?

TYLER: Just filling out some paperwork.

DAN: Cool. Don't let me disturb you. Just came to get some stuff.

TYLER: Before you go, I wanna talk to you about something.

DAN: Of course. What's up?

Tyler gets up from the desk and approaches Dan.

TYLER: I've caught some wind about something that happened last night.

DAN: Oh?

TYLER: Is there anything that you'd like to tell me?

Dan knows he's been caught. He nods.

DAN: I was being stupid. That girl…

TYLER: Anna.

DAN: Right. I've been so lonely since my wife Kim died. And Anna just reminds me so much of Kim. She looks just like her, too. And she looked so beautiful last night. I was drunk. Yes, that's no excuse for what I did. But I just couldn't help myself. And I made a mistake. I would never get in between Jeff and his girlfriend. I've never done this before and it will never happen again. I promise you that.

Tyler nods. Believes him.

TYLER: Alright. You sound sincere. Okay. I will take your word for it.

DAN: Thank you. Please, let Jeff and Anna know that I'm very sorry.

TYLER: Why don't you tell them yourself? Tomorrow night we're going to have a dinner for Hyde's honor at Vicki's. Would you like to come?

DAN: I'd love to if that's okay with everyone else.

TYLER: I'll convince them. Especially since you'll be there to apologize to Jeff and Anna.

DAN: Of course.

BELL RINGS

At the school, all the students are heading into class. Nancy is the last person in the hallway. All alone. Then she accidentally runs into...PATRICK.

PATRICK: Nancy.

NANCY: Patrick.

Nancy isn't sure how to react to his presence.

PATRICK: Nancy, I'm so sorry about Hyde. But, please, believe me. I am not the one who did it.

NANCY: How do I know that?

PATRICK: The cops let me go. Even they don't think I did it.

NANCY: Yeah, well, Laurez, Seth, and Gary were great at covering their tracks. They were smart. And this new killer, whoever he, she, or they are, is just as smart if not smarter than them. And you...you were there when Hyde was murdered.

PATRICK: I was there when he died, yes. But I was not inside the building. I was in my truck trying to think. I wanted to figure a few things out before I saw you last night.

NANCY: Oh, yeah. About what?

PATRICK: About my feelings. I been seeing you for a few weeks now. And I am weak. I've been hurt before as a result. I took a chance again. The thing is I fall too easy. And it's happened again.

NANCY: What are you saying, Patrick?

PATRICK: Nancy...I love you.

Nancy is shocked and surprised. She did not see this coming. Deep down inside, she loves him, too. But with all that's been happening, she's not sure rather or not to believe him. She wants to. But how can she with all who have betrayed her?

NANCY: I...uh...I…

PATRICK: You don't have to say it back. I understand if it's too much for you. Maybe a little early. But I do love you.

NANCY: If it weren't for the killings and all the suspicion going around...I'd say it back. I love the man that I've been with. But right now I don't know if I can trust you. I wish I could. But I can't. Not until I know the truth. I'm sorry, Patrick. I gotta go.

Nancy walks away. Patrick is left heartbroken and hurt. Patrick smacks himself on the forehead. Feeling irritated at himself.

PATRICK: Ugh! Stupid!


	12. Chapter 12

At Hyde's funeral, all of our main characters that are alive, excluding Patrick and Dani, are in attendance. In the middle, mourning the most, is Vicki. She's wearing all black. Sitting there like she was Hyde's wife. Both Tyler and Fez are by her side and holding her hand. Red is next to Fez.

Nancy just cries as she watches her Uncle Hyde's casket is being lowered into the ground. Hyde was not a Forman but he was family. He will always be her Uncle as well as Fez.

Fez himself is reflecting on everything that has happened and everything that is happening. He loves his family. Rather it's the new Forman generation or his grandkids. Yet he still feels alone at the same time. With Eric and Hyde now dead, Fez is the last remaining member of the "Original" family/friends of That 70s Show. He sheds a tear not just for Hyde but for his own loss as the last remaining original friend left.

FLASHBACK (1978)

Young Fez, Laurie, Eric, Donna, Kelso, Hyde, and Jackie get together for their graduation picture. The picture also shows Red Sr. packing up the car. It's Kitty who is taking the picture of them together.

BACK TO 2010

Fez is clearly devastated. He's lost everyone who loved and welcomed him to America thirty years ago when he was young and lost in a new and different place far from home. His adoptive American family: His parents Red and Kitty, brothers Eric, Hyde, and Kelso, sister Donna, ex-girlfriend Jackie, and ex-wife Laurie. His entire original American family is gone.

Now he has the new and younger generation of this family. His son Anton, daughter-in-law Betsy, nephews Tyler and Jeff, nieces Nancy, Veronica, and Abby, and his grandkids Red, Mikey, and Laurie.

At a clothing store, Abby, Nancy, Veronica, and Anna are trying on dresses for the dinner party. They all look so beautiful. Nancy comes out of the dressing room wearing the most gorgeous blue dress that you'd ever seen on her. She looks like an angel.

The other girls are going nuts by how she looks. Admiring her natural beauty.

ABBY: Look at you!

ANNA: So beautiful.

VERONICA: Looking good, girl.

NANCY: Thanks.

ABBY: You should wear that one to the dinner.

ANNA & VERONICA: Yeah!

NANCY: I love it.

ABBY: Good. I do, too. Alright, girls. Let's get ourselves set and ready. We have to be there in an hour.

GIRLS: Okay.

NANCY: I'm going to change.

Nancy goes back into her dressing room as the other girls do, too.

Nancy unzips her dress. She begins to undo the straps when…

PHONE DINGS

Nancy checks her phone. It's a text from X.

X: (via text) You look so beautiful in that dress. Your mother would be so proud. You look just like her.

This frightens Nancy. X has seen her. She walks out of her dressing room. She looks around at her surroundings. No sign of X. Not even behind racks, mannequins, or even outside the windows. No place for the killer to hide. How did X know what she looked like in her dress?

Nancy looks up above her dressing room door, where she was standing moments ago...SECURITY CAMERA.

We see a VIEW of the SECURITY MONITOR in the security room. A clear shot of Nancy. X could have easily hacked into it and seen her.

Nancy is horrified at the thought.

That night, everyone (Tyler, Abby, Nancy, Jeff, Anna, Veronica, Luke, Red, Anton, Betsy, their kids, Dan, and Fez) are at Vicki's house. It's a nice large mansion. Vicki is either rich or is close to someone who is rich.

Everyone is wearing formal clothes. The women are wearing skirts and dresses and the men are wearing suits and tuxes.

In the dining room, Dan approaches Jeff and Anna. He offers them his hand.

DAN: I would like to apologize for my behavior the other night. I was drunk and I know that's not an excuse. But I hope you can forgive me for the way I acted.

Jeff smiles and shakes his hand.

JEFF: No problem, Dan. Thanks for your apology.

Anna reluctantly accepts his handshake. Uncertain how to feel about it.

ANNA: (reluctantly) Thank you.

Dan smiles. He walks away from them.

ANNA: (to Jeff) What do you think, babe?

JEFF: He seems sincere.

ANNA: I'm not buying it.

JEFF: How come?

ANNA: You didn't see the look on his face when he was pinning me to the table.

JEFF: He apologized.

ANNA: Yeah. Well, We'll see how he does.

Later, everyone is eating dinner. There is turkey, salad, pasta salad, fruit salad, mash potatoes, and many other good stuff. It looks like Thanksgiving.

Table arrangement: At the end is Vicki as the host. To her right is Tyler, Abby, Fez, Anton, Betsy, Mikey, and Laurie. To her left is Nancy, Veronica, Luke, Anna, Jeff, Red, and Dan. At the other end of the table is a large picture of Hyde on the chair.

Vicki turns to Tyler, who nods to her. A signal. She gets up bringing her glass up.

VICKI: A toast not only to Steven Hyde...but to all of our loved ones who we've lost. Red Sr, Kitty, Eric, Donna, Kelso, Jackie, Bob, Laurie, and...yes...even Laurez and Gary. To our loved ones who cannot be here with us tonight. Cheers.

EVERYONE: CHEERS!

They all raise their glasses and tap each other's glasses before drinking. The kids and Abby are drinking apple cider.

They all sit but Vicki remains standing. Now is the time for her to finally open up about her secret.

VICKI: There is something else I wanna say. I been meaning to say this for so many years and I've never found a way to tell you until tonight. I only wish that our loved ones were here tonight to hear this. I know it would have brought them joy to hear this.

Everyone gives her their attention.

VICKI: As you know...my name is Kennedy. My maiden name. But that's not who I am. Kennedy is my rich stepfather. He's the one who gave me this nice house. But about twelve years ago, I learned that Kennedy was not father. My mother told me who my real father was. She told my father about me. He was upset that he didn't get the chance to meet me before but was still happy. I got the chance to talk to my sisters. I was born on December 8, 1979, after my parents split up.

Vicki pulls out a photo book and opens it.

VICKI: I'm about to show you something. Nobody else knows about this. And now is the time to let you know who I am. This is my mother...

Vicki pulls out a picture of PAM BURKHART. Mother of the late Jackie Burkhart. Everyone gasps.

BETSY: Pam Burkhart? That's Jackie's mother.

VICKI: Yes.

TYLER: So you're Jackie's sister.

VICKI: That's not all.

Vicki pulls out some papers. It's DNA papers.

VICKI: We wanted real proof rather than take my mother's word for it. So my father sent DNA and we compared it to mine. A hundred percent. The man whose name is on this paper is my father. Jeff and Veronica...read this outloud, please.

Vicki hands Jeff and Veronica the papers. They read it. They both gasps. They cannot believe whose name is listed as Vicki's father.

JEFF: Oh, my God.

VERONICA: Bob Pinciotti? Our Grandfather?

This causes everyone else to gapse. They're all shocked. Fez, on the other hand, appears like he saw this coming. He knew about Pam and Bob's brief relationship.

TYLER: So Jackie and Donna are your sisters?

VICKI: Yes. Donna is my sister, too. Which makes me…(turns to Jeff and Veronica)...your Aunt.

Jeff and Veronica are shocked but happy at the same time. They give her a good look over. And there it is; Vicki has Bob, Pam, Donna, Jackie, Jeff, and Veronica in her. She really is their Aunt.

VICKI: All those times that you called me "Aunt" always made me feel warm inside knowing that I really was your Aunt. I love you very much.

Jeff and Veronica smile.

VICKI: (to Nancy) And, you, Nancy. I may not be your Aunt. But I'll be your Aunt and I will be there for you like one. I love you, Nancy.

Nancy smiles but then changes when she hears her say "I love you, Nancy." This is what X said to her that night on the phone.

Vicki turns to everyone else.

VICKI: I love you all.

As they all smile, we see Fez eating the salad on his plate. Apart of him saw this coming. He's the only one within the family/friends group to have witnessed Bob and Pam's relationship.

TYLER: Why did it take you this long to tell us? Why didn't Bob or Jackie or Donna say anything?

VICKI: We wanted to wait until I got the chance to meet them in person. I only spoke to them on the phone or through letters. We made plans to meet. But then Bob and Jackie were murdered. Donna and I were making plans when she, too, was killed. When that happened, I just didn't know how I was going to tell anyone. Especially when the killer was revealed to be someone within the family who nobody knew about. I thought it would not be the right time to say anything. I never even told Steven. After we broke up, I thought there was no point. But it's been haunting me for so many years. I have family who doesn't know about me. So that's why I came back. So that I can finally tell you. And I'm glad that I finally did. I feel that a great weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. My niece and nephew knows who I am now.

Jeff and Veronica smile. Happy to have learned this.

Suddenly...Fez begins coughing and hacking. Anton, sitting next to him, checks up on him.

ANTON: Dad? Are you alright?

Fez moves his hand away from his mouth. There is white foam and blood coming out of his mouth. His cough turns violent as he begins to struggle to breathe.

ANTON: Oh, GOD! DAD!

Fez's entire body begins to shake as he collapses into Anton's arm.

Everyone gasps and gets up.

ANTON: DAD!

RED: GRANDPA!

Mikey and Laurie starts crying as they watch their Grandfather violently shake in horror. Betsy holds them tight.

ANTON: CALL 911!

People begin grabbing their phones and starts dialing.

Anton holds his father as he gets weaker.

FEZ: (hard to breathe, slurring, and distorted) Don't...le...let...h...hi..him wi..wi...win.

Fez's eyes roll back.

ANTON: NO! DAD! STAY WITH ME! DAD! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! DAD!

Anton and everyone else realizes the worst…

Fez, Father of Anton and Laurez Carter, Grandfather of Red Jr., Mikey, and Laurie, and friend of the entire Forman family...is dead.

Anton begins crying.

ANTON: Daddy. No!

Anton lays his face on his father's chest. Broken up. Then he lifts his head up and looks at Fez's plate.

ANTON: What was he eating?

TYLER: The same things we all were.

Then suddenly...EVERYONE'S PHONES DING! They all check their phones.

X: (via text) Something in the salad disagreed with him.

Everyone gasps.

TYLER: Nobody eat the salad. In fact, nobody eats anything. We've been poisoned.

Anton shows rage in his eyes.

ANTON: Who brought the salad?

ABBY: We all did.

BETSY: That's right. It was mixture of all of ours together.

Everyone looks at each other. Everyone has now just became a suspect.

Anton closes his father's eyes. With Fez now dead, there are no more "Original" friends of the older generation of That 70s Show. They're all gone. Red Sr., Kitty, Laurie, Eric, Donna, Michael Kelso, Casey Kelso, Hyde, and Fez are all dead. All, aside from Kitty and Laurie, at the hands of X.

This marks the end of an era.


	13. Chapter 13

Fez's death has hit everyone hard. It's clear to everyone now that the killer killed Eric as well. Aside from Brandon and Jenny, X's first targets were what was left of our original friends. Nobody is aware yet of Brian's death. His remains haven't been found yet.

Nancy is in her bedroom writing when her phone DINGS. She checks it. It shows…A PICTURE OF DANI TIED TO A CHAIR.

X: (via text) If you want to save her, come alone to the Point Place Fair without telling anyone. Tell anyone...Dani dies!

Nancy begins to panic. She knows that if she tells anyone than Dani will die but if she doesn't, they both might die. But Nancy is not taking any chances. She grabs her keys and sneaks out of her bedroom. She calmly and quietly goes down the stairs.

Nancy is able to make sure that nobody hears or sees her go out through the front door. She goes into her car and drives off.

Nancy arrives at the Point Place Fair. It's closed but the killer obviously made it accessible for her to enter. She enters.

As Nancy runs through the fair, we see X approaching behind the entrance gate from outside the fair. Just watching her.

Nancy gets a DING from her phone. She checks it.

X: (via text) Go to the Funhouse.

Nancy runs through the fair. She runs into somebody. It's VERONICA.

NANCY: Veronica? What are you doing here?

VERONICA: The killer called me. He sent me a picture of Dani. He told me to come here alone. What are you doing here?

NANCY: The same thing. He sent us both here?

VERONICA: I guess. But why?

NANCY: I don't know. But let's get to the funhouse.

The two girls run through the fair.

The FUNHOUSE is a large building that's at the end of the fair. It looks too creepy to even be a fun place for adults. Why is this even at a kids-family fun place? The girls enter the Funhouse.

NANCY: Dani?

VERONICA: Dani?

DANI'S VOICE: (two sides) I'M OVER HERE!

NANCY: (pointing to the right) I heard her over there!

VERONICA: (pointing to the left) I heard her over there!

NANCY: You go there and I'll go over there.

VERONICA: Okay.

The Forman Cousins split up. Nancy goes right and Veronica goes left. They go through their own long, never-ending, maze of creepy poster, statues, and pop-outs.

Nancy is walking through her long maze when a ceramic clown's head pops out of a hidden wall. She screams and jumps by the surprise popout. As she's calming herself down, realizing it was just a stupid clown, we see X walking pass her from behind. She is unaware that he's even there.

Meanwhile, Veronica is going through her own fearsome maze. Popouts just as creepy and images that give her nightmares. In the reflection of a mirror, we see X just standing there. Doing nothing but staring at us. Veronica passes by. But when she passes X and the mirror, we see that X has disappeared as Veronica's passing body blocked our view.

VERONICA: Dani?

DANI'S VOICE: I'm over here, Veronica!

Veronica finds herself in a dead end. But no sign of Dani.

VERONICA: Where?

DANI'S VOICE: Right here.

Realizing that the voice is coming from behind her, Veronica turns around...X GRABS HER. She's dragged off screen.

Nancy continues walking through her own maze. She gets a DING. She checks her phone. There's a picture of both Veronica and Dani tied to chairs.

NANCY: Oh, my God!

X: (via text) They're in a locked room. You'll need a key to get in.

NANCY: (via text) But how? Where is the key?

DING!

X: (via text) Make the next left turn. There you will find a special guest waiting for you. He will provide you with the key.

NANCY: Special Guest?

X: (via text) Hurry up!

Nancy runs and makes the next left turn. She finds a white sheet with blood on it. It's over something. We can only guess that it's a dead body. The obvious "Special guest."

NANCY: Oh, God. Please, don't be someone I know.

Nancy slowly and reluctantly pulls the sheet off. It's BRIAN'S BODY.

NANCY: (nearly crying) Oh, God! Brian!

DING!

X: (via text) See the knife on his lap?

Nancy looks down and sees the knife on Brian's lap.

X: (via text) In order to get to the key, you must cut into his chest.

Nancy grabs the knife and goes to aim it at his chest. But she can't bring herself to do. This is her friend. She can't stab him even though he's already dead.

NANCY: I can't do it. I can't!

DING!

X: (via text) Hurry up, Nancy! Veronica and Dani are counting on you.

NANCY: (to herself) You can do this. You can do this. I'm so sorry, Brian.

Nancy stabs Brian's chest. She screams and cries as she rips his chest open.

NANCY: Forgive me, Brian. Oh, God, please, forgive me.

Nancy puts her hand inside his chest. She is feeling sick as she feels his blood, muscles, bones, even his heart as she searches for the key. She's having a hard time looking for the key.

NANCY: Where is the key?

Suddenly, Nancy feels something. She pulls it out...it's the KEY.

NANCY: The key!

DING!

X: (via text) Go straight ahead then turn right. There should be a wooden door.

Nancy does as instructed. She runs ahead and makes the right turn where she finds the wooden door. There is a message on there for her. It says "FINAL GAME." Nancy unlocks the door with the key and goes inside.

This room doesn't really have anything aside from clowns. There is a dark spot where Nancy sees two silhouettes of two people tied up onto chairs in front of her. It's obviously Dani and Veronica but she cannot see them. So Nancy runs towards the silhouette but there is a hidden glass wall in the way. Blocking her path to them.

DING!

X: (via text) Choose who lives or dies. Veronica or Dani.

NANCY: (via text) You can't make me do that.

X: (via text) Choose or I choose.

NANCY: (via text) I am not choosing anyone.

X: (via text) Alright, then. I will!

Suddenly, a spotlight turns on in the middle between the two silhouettes. It's X. He's just turned on a chainsaw. Nancy and both silhouettes (Veronica and Dani) all scream.

Nancy stares at the chainsaw. She recognizes it very distinctively.

NANCY: That's Tyler's chainsaw.

X turns the chainsaw onto the girl on the left side. This girl screams out in agony as he proceeds to cut off her feet. Nancy can only watch in horror as either her cousin or friend is murdered in front of her.

As blood spills from the victim's feet/legs, X goes behind the victim and begins to cut on the right side of the victim's stomach. All three girls (especially the victim) scream out loud. The victim is cut in half. We can hear the sounds of her blood and organs (intestines) fall out of her body. Then a loud crash is heard. The upper part of her body has fallen to the floor.

X, with the chainsaw still roaring, stares at Nancy. His eyes give her a look of content and satisfaction of hurting her. Nancy gives him a look of rage and murder. She wishes that she can break through the glass and kill him with that chainsaw.

Satisfied by her reaction, X disappears out the door behind him.

The LIGHTS TURN ON. We find that on the right side is VERONICA ALIVE. But it's DANI who was killed on the left side. Her body has been, indeed, cut in half. Her upper body lies in a pool of her own blood with her insides lying on the floor.

Both Nancy and Veronica cry as they mourn their friend.

VERONICA: You should have chose to save her. You should have let me die.

NANCY: I couldn't choose. I didn't wanna choose.

Nancy's phone RINGS. She answers it.

X: It wouldn't have mattered even if you chose to save Dani. She was always gonna die. I need Veronica just as much as I need you.

NANCY: You sick bastard. Why did you kill her? Why did you kill Brian? Why are you doing this?

X: They're not Formans. They're not part of our family. They needed to be dispatched.

NANCY: You're not part of my family, you psychopath.

X: Yes, I am. I am someone within your family. Someone close to you and Veronica. And it's going to sting like a bitch when you find out.

NANCY: Who are you?

X: Someone who you love. Someone you see as family. Someone who you see everyday. How else do you think I got that chainsaw?

NANCY: Tyler?

X: Maybe. I could be anyone, Nancy. Including Tyler. But you'll find out soon. I love you, Nancy.

CALL DISCONNECTED

TYLER: (Offscreen) NANCY!

Nancy turns around just as Tyler enters the room. He's carrying a cellphone.

NANCY: Tyler? What are you doing here?

TYLER: The killer sent me a text and pictures of you and Veronica. He told me to come alone or else you two would die. What are you two doing here?

Nancy notices blood on Tyler's hands.

NANCY: Why do you have blood on your hands?

TYLER: I found my chainsaw. I was wondering how it got here. But when I grabbed it, I got blood on my hands. Whose blood is that?

Nancy looks up at him. He still has a cellphone in his hands. A new one. One that Nancy hasn't seen him use before.

NANCY: Where did you get that cellphone?

TYLER: I bought it this morning. I needed a new one.

Nancy is getting suspicious.

NANCY: Who were you just on the phone with?

TYLER: I was trying to call…

Nancy doesn't let him finish. She snatches it. She looks at his new phone's history. The only people that he's called so far is NANCY and VERONICA. Both who've just recently received calls and texts from X. The timing even fits the same times that they both got a call from the killer.

NANCY: Oh, my God! Tyler?

Tyler realizes how this looks.

TYLER: No! Nancy. No, no, no. This isn't what it looks like. Baby, you know me. I'm your brother. I would never…I've stood by your side. I've protected you. I rescued you. Why would I hurt you, my baby sister?

NANCY: He doesn't want to hurt me. He wants me to join him in some family tradition. Just like you wouldn't hurt me. Just like how you had me join our family ten years ago.

TYLER: Nancy, you know I wouldn't do this. I love you, Nancy.

NANCY: That's what he just said to me over the phone. He loves me….just like you love me. Just like Patrick. Now you know how he feels. How does it feel to be accused of murder?

Tyler realizes what she's saying. He now knows what both Anton and Patrick have gone through when he's accused them both of murder.

TYLER: Nancy…

He goes towards her but she backs away.

NANCY: Don't touch me, Tyler! Just stay away from me.

Tyler begins to cry as Nancy, the one person who he loves the most, has just turned against him. The one who he's watched grow up, who he raised, and has always protected for ten years. The most unthinkable has just happened. Tyler is now Nancy's suspect. But is it justifiable? Does Nancy have a real reason to suspect Tyler, her guardian, brother, and hero?

Is Tyler Forman, our star and hero of the first two stories, X this time around?


	14. Chapter 14

The unthinkable had happened. Nancy suspects X to be her own brother Tyler, who has protected her and loved her when she was lost in this world since she was six years old. X, whoever he, she, or they are, has the art of deception and implication. Framing others for murder and covering his own tracks. They know the killer is back but they're nowhere near finding out who it is. The only clue they have is X's claim that he's a Forman. But which Forman?

Tyler is right now a suspect in Nancy's eyes. But after being questioned by police, he is not an official suspect anymore. His new phone did not send any text and the calls he made to Nancy and Veronica were not answered like the killer's calls to them were answered. But do we really think that Tyler is X? Afterall, he is the hero of the first two. He rescued Nancy from her father, he defended his family twice from the killers, and he did single handedly take down both Laurez Forman, who was his sister, and her boyfriend Seth Kemper. He would never hurt Nancy, whom he loves more than anyone else in the world. But does that mean he's innocent? Considering all that he's witnessed, it wouldn't be surprising if someone like Tyler experiences some Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that could cause him some emotional and mental damage. The saddest fact about surviving victims is that their PTSD has been known to turn them into the very thing that gave them their PTSD. Could Tyler be suffering from PTSD that turns him into X?

Abby is pregnant and not in the condition to even do simple things for herself. So she's out of the question. Besides she's only a Forman by her marriage with Tyler. We must also remember that she's the second cousin of the late Donna Forman. She met her loving Tyler through Donna.

Anton was suspected in the previous story. He is the twin brother of Laurez Forman, who was the original killer in the first story. But he proved himself innocent when he saved Tyler, Abby, and Nancy from the real X Seth Kemper (who was going by Alex Wisher) at the end of the second one. And he was clearly upset by the death of his father, Fez, when he was killed. There are no signs or evidence that Anton is involved.

Betsy is a Forman through her marriage to Anton. But she has been there from the very beginning. She fell in love with Tyler in the first story prior to finding out that she and Tyler are cousins through their fathers. But that did not stop her from loving and pursuing Tyler. She even made herself a suspect briefly when she pulled out a knife that is similar to X's signature weapon, with the intention of harming Abby. But she has since then redeemed herself. There is no evidence to prove Betsy's involvement with the killer nor an actual blood relations to the Formans aside from her cousinship to Tyler.

Veronica was kidnapped by X. But we did not see or hear her phone call or text messages from X. Nancy didn't see any communications between Veronica and X. Although, even if there was any type of communications between them, it could have been staged to make Veronica look like an innocent victim. Why did she survive? Why was Dani chosen to be killed by X over Veronica? Could Veronica be a secondary X and is making herself look innocent?

Not much has been seen of Jeff. He's never around. Supposedly with his girlfriend Anna. Where was he when his father was killed? Where was he when Hyde was killed? He could have poisoned Fez's salad prior to when we saw him with Anna at the dinner party. Where was he when his sister and cousin were lured to the Funhouse? Where has Jeff been all this time? He's a Forman and a possible suspect.

Red Jr., formerly known as Little Man, is very much the most likely suspect. He's the son of two of the previous Xs, Laurez Forman and Seth Kemper. He has their strength, skills, dark haunting eyes, and lately he's been acting weird. He's been going off to places alone without telling anyone where he's going. Also, we did see him all bloodied up with a knife. Who or what did he stab? How did he get all that blood on him? Also, he's been having flashbacks of events that he did not witness. His mother, father, and Uncle Gary killing the victims of the first two stories. How and why? He was not there to see it happen. Is Red flirting with the dark side? Could Red be X? And if he's not, could X seduce Red to join him to be a second or third possible X? Would Red follow in his parents' footsteps?

Nancy is the least likely suspect. She has been called, texted, stalked, and harassed the most. Our beloved Nancy just cannot be X. Or can she? Could Nancy have PTSD that has created an alter ego split personality that she is unaware of? And if so, does she have a partner working for her? And if so, who?

Nancy is in the kitchen. She's sitting at the table by the sliding glass door. She's lost in thought and still mourning Dani. Red walks in and goes to get some coffee. He notices Nancy staring blankly at nothing. He's concerned about her.

RED: Nancy, are you okay?

NANCY: I'm fine, Red. Everything is okay.

Red is not convinced. He goes over to her, going behind, and wraps his arms around her.

RED: I'm so sorry about Dani.

Nancy smiles and holds his hands that are around her.

NANCY: Thanks. I'm just so stressed out about everything. I don't know what to think or believe. I don't know who to believe anymore.

RED: You know that Tyler did not do this.

NANCY: I wanna believe that. I really do. But I cannot get over a lot of what I saw and heard. He was there right after the killer left. The killer used his chainsaw. I just don't know, Red.

RED: Tyler would never kill anyone. You know that. He would never do anything to hurt you or this family or anyone else in this world for that matter.

NANCY: I know. But I'm scared. I just don't know what to do.

RED: I don't know either. But I'll make sure nothing happens to you.

NANCY: Thanks, Red. You're so protective of me.

RED: Because I love you, Nancy.

Nancy opens her eyes. Fear.

NANCY: What did you say?

RED I love you, Nancy.

Nancy turns around and looks at Red. He gives her a smile. But it's a smile that she has seen before. The smile that both Laurez and Wisher, Red's birth parents, has given her before. His eyes are theirs. Red looks like a carbon copy of both Laurez and Seth/Wisher.

Nancy begins to panic.

NANCY: I gotta go.

Nancy gets up and runs off. This leaves Red all alone and confused. But his eyes still remain suspicious to us. Like he knows why she's run off. Like he knows that she's on to him. Or are we just interpreting it that way?

Nancy is in her bedroom, lying on her bed, and spacing out when her PHONE RINGS. It's an UNKNOWN CALLER. She knows that it's X. She answers it without saying anything.

X: Hello, sweetie.

NANCY: What do you want?

X: To tell you that the game is almost over and that you are getting closer to finding out the secrets about our family. Soon you will find out who I am.

NANCY: I already know who you are.

X: Do you really know?

NANCY: Yes, I do.

X: Then I guess it won't be a big surprise. See you soon, baby. I love you.

CALL DISCONNECTED

Nancy just puts her phone aside. She has a hard, cold, angry look on her face. She's had it with this bullshit. She's ready to finish it. But she is on X's time table rather than her own.

Nancy goes downstairs. Jeff and Anna walk in as she reaches to the bottom.

ANNA: Hey, Nancy. Are you planning on doing anything today?

NANCY: No. Why?

ANNA: Because I wanted to go shopping with you.

NANCY: I don't know if I'm up to it today.

ANNA: Oh, come on, Nancy. It'll give us a chance to spend some time together.

JEFF: Yeah. Also you need the distraction. Luke is taking Veronica out to distract her. We'd like to do the same for you.

ANNA: Exactly.

Nancy takes a moment to think about it.

NANCY: Okay. Yeah, I will go.

ANNA: Oh, my God. Yes. We will have so much fun.

NANCY: Yeah. Okay. I guess I will get ready.

Nancy runs back upstairs.

Nancy and Anna are at the POINT PLACE MALL. They're going through several department stores. Having fun girl time together. Nancy appears to be in better spirits.

Nancy and Anna have a seat as they eat lunch. Nancy is having a cheeseburger and Anna is having teriyaki chicken and rice.

NANCY: Thanks for taking me out.

ANNA: Of course. I love hanging out with you.

NANCY: So do I.

Anna notices something from a distance and points it out to Nancy.

ANNA: Hey, isn't that your boyfriend Patrick?

Nancy turns to that direction and sees Patrick standing by an ICE CREAM vendor stall. Nancy smiles when she sees him. She misses him.

NANCY: Yes. That is Patrick.

Nancy goes to get up when...Patrick hugs a MYSTERIOUS GIRL. The Girl is about their age. She has dark brown hair, light skin, and skinny. The two give each other a kiss on the cheek. It appears that the mystery girl has brought her mother, too. He shakes the woman's hand.

The Girl puts her arms around Patrick. Adoring him. He shows no sign of resisting her affections. He's even smiling and laughing along with her.

Nancy freezes. Shattered. Anna covers her own mouth with her hand in shock. Feeling sympathy for Nancy, who is heartbroken. Nancy begins to cry.

NANCY: How could he do this to me?

Nancy runs off. Sobbing.

Is Patrick cheating on Nancy?

Later in Nancy's bedroom, she's going through Patrick's "Personal Book" profile. She's crying. The first guy she's ever allowed herself to give her heart to since Wisher has just broken it just like Wisher did.

As she looks at his profile she finally notices. Something she never noticed before. His birthdate: February 28, 1993. HER OWN BIRTHDATE.

NANCY: Oh, my God. How did I not know this?

In the living room, Tyler, Abby, Jeff, Anna, and Veronica are either watching TV or talking when Nancy comes running down the stairs.

NANCY: Guys. I need to show you something.

TYLER: Nancy…

Tyler and Nancy just stare at each other for moment. This is the first time that they've talked since she's accused him of being X. She stares into Tyler's eyes. With an open mind and coolness, Nancy is able to see through her brother's soul. Nancy comes to realize that she's made a mistake. Tyler is innocent.

NANCY: I am so sorry for doubting you. For accusing you.

Tyler gives her smile. Forgiving her so easily.

TYLER: It's okay, Nancy.

ABBY: What did you need to show us?

Nancy takes out her phone and shows Tyler and Abby Patrick's profile.

NANCY: Look at Patrick's birthdate. He never told me this.

TYLER: February 28, 1993?

ABBY: Your birthday.

NANCY: Look at the location and hospital.

TYLER: Jefferson Adams Hospital in Canada…That's the hospital that you were born at.

Everyone in the room has a shocked "WTF" reaction on their faces.

ANNA: That is just too creepy.

VERONICA: Wanna know what is even creepier about all of this?

They all turn to Veronica.

VERONICA: Nancy, have you ever notice anything...familiar...about Patrick?

Everyone nods at her question. They know where Veronica's question is going. But Nancy is oblivious to what is obvious to everyone else.

NANCY: No.

Veronica grabs Nancy's phone and brings up Patrick's picture.

VERONICA: How about now?

Veronica places the phone with Patrick's picture up next to Tyler's face. And there it is...TYLER & PATRICK'S RESEMBLANCE.

Nancy gasps. She finally sees what everyone has been noticing from the very beginning.

NANCY: Oh, my God! Patrick...he looks just like you, Tyler.

TYLER: I know.

NANCY: You do?

Everyone nods. Nancy sees this.

NANCY: You mean...you all?

VERONICA: We all noticed.

TYLER: Patrick himself even noticed.

JEFF: We've just been waiting for you to finally notice. He looks identical to Tyler.

VERONICA: He even acts just like Tyler did at that age.

Nancy thinks for a moment. It hits her hard. This is very true.

NANCY: Oh, God! He does. He could be Tyler's...twin.

TYLER: Except he was born on the same day as you, in the same city, and at the same hospital as you.

Nancy is horrified by how this all looks.

NANCY: Did mom ever say anything about twins?

TYLER: No. She didn't. But she kept a lot of secrets. (points his finger at her) I'll be right back.

Nancy and everyone else waits as Tyler goes to a closet and brings out the box we know as "THE BOX OF LAURIE FORMAN'S SECRETS." The same box that revealed to Tyler that Laurez had a twin brother whom we now know as Anton from the previous story.

Tyler opens it and goes through papers, notes, pictures, and files. Then he pulls out a sonogram. He is horrified by what he finds on it.

TYLER: You guys need to see this.

Nancy and everyone else looks at it. They all gasps. Nancy's heart races when she sees what they have found.

NANCY'S SONOGRAM. DATE: AUGUST 12, 1992. We see the fetus of NANCY. But next to Nancy's fetus is a SHADOW. The Shadow of a possible SECOND FETUS.

NANCY: Is there any other sonograms? Any records? Hospital notes? Birth certificate? Anything that can tell us anything?

Tyler looks through everything. But there is no other information or even records of Nancy's own birth.

TYLER: There is nothing in here. Mom lost a lot of things throughout her time in Canada. This sonogram is the only thing we have to even prove that she had you. Not even your birth certificate is here.

NANCY: So that sonogram is the only thing we have that could prove that I could have a twin.

TYLER: The possibility is high.

VERONICA: Twins seem to run in our family.

JEFF: Laurez and Anton

VERONICA: Mikey and Laurie.

TYLER: And Great Uncle Marty. His twin sister Mallory was stillborn.

The rest of the Formans glance at each other. They didn't know this.

TYLER: Mikey and Laurie are twins through their father Anton. Anton and Laurez are twins. They are Fez and Mom's kids. But the twin gene did NOT come from Fez. It came from Mom. Because the twin gene is a Forman gene.

NANCY: So I might have a twin brother.

TYLER: And it could be your own boyfriend.

NANCY: And the possible killer. The killings didn't occur until I met Patrick. Patrick told me that he loves me around the same time the killer started telling me that over the phone.

Everyone glances at each other. The coincidences are too close to be just coincidences. Could Patrick be the killer? Could he be the secret Forman? Does Nancy have a twin? If so...Is Nancy dating her own twin brother?


	15. Chapter 15

Anton is at his and Betsy's house where they share with the twins. Anton has been told of Tyler and Nancy's theory of the possibility of Nancy having a twin and that it could be Patrick. Anton reminded Tyler of their feud during the previous killing spree over accusations. But he agreed that Patrick should be carefully watched.

He's watching TV when he gets a DING on his phone. It's from Betsy.

BETSY: (via text) Hey, sweetie. I'll be home soon.

ANTON: (via text) Ok, hun.

Anton hears a noise coming up from upstairs. He stands up and heads for the stairs. He looks up.

ANTON: Hello? Is somebody here?

Anton continues to hear noises. He pulls out a knife from inside his shirt. It's a knife. X's signature knife. He slowly goes up the stairs. The noise gets louder as Anton gets closer.

Anton opens the twin's bedroom door. He sees that the sound is coming from a piece of clothing that is stuck on the fan. He turns the fan off and removes the piece of clothing.

DOOR BELL RINGS

Anton thinks it's Betsy. He runs down the stairs and opens the door without even looking. But to his surprise...there is no one there.

ANTON: The hell?

PHONE RINGS

Anton answers the phone.

X: Hello, Anton.

Anton is terrified.

ANTON: What do you want?

X: To form a big family reunion. Bring the family together for a reign of unholy terror. You know it takes a big family to make big things happen. Family sticks together. Don't they?

ANTON: You think you will turn the Forman family into murderers?

X: It's in our blood.

ANTON: You are NO Forman!

X: Yes, I am. And I will bring this family together. Last chance, Anton. Join the family tradition. Just like your twin sister. If you don't...you shall die.

ANTON: Fuck you. Fuck your family tradition bullshit. You can go to hell!

X: You first.

Out of nowhere, X pops out from behind and stabs Anton in the back. He gasps in pain. He falls to floor. X hovers over him.

X: Say hello to our dead relatives!

X raises his knife up and is prepared to stab him when…Betsy and the kids walk in. They scream at the sight of the killer attacking Anton. Startled by their unexpected arrival, X gets up and runs out through the back.

Betsy goes over to her husband.

BETSY: ANTON! Baby! Stay with me.

ANTON: He stabbed me. My back.

Betsy sees the blood leaking on the floor. She grabs a shirt that's on the floor and puts it under his wound.

BETSY: Hang in there, Anton.

Suddenly, Jeff runs to the front door from outside. He's shocked by the scene.

JEFF: What happened?

BETSY: He was stabbed! The killer was here.

JEFF: Oh, Jesus!

Jeff kneels down to his injured cousin and assists him.

JEFF: Are you okay, Anton?

ANTON: What are you doing here, Jeff?

BETSY: (to Anton) Don't talk. Just relax.

Bella begins dialing 911.

JEFF: (to Anton) I was walking around the neighborhood. Was going to come say hi when I heard you guys scream. I'm glad I got here when I did.

ANTON: So am I. Thanks.

JEFF: Hey, there is no need to thank me. We're family. Family sticks together. Don't they?

Anton's eyes are widen by Jeff's comment. This is exactly what X said to him over the phone. How is it that not long after X runs away that Jeff suddenly shows up? What is he even really do there? Why did he make that very same comment? Is Jeff Carter X?

Later, Jeff helps as the paramedics put Anton in the ambulance. Betsy and the kids are a mess. Shocked and scared. Tyler and Nancy have also arrived. They're comforting Betsy.

JEFF: (to Anton) Hang in there, Cousin. You're gonna be fine.

Jeff must remain out as Anton is loaded in. He joins in with the rest of his family.

TYLER: You did good, Jeff.

JEFF: Thanks. I'm just glad I was around when I was.

TYLER: What were you even doing here?

JEFF: I was just out for a walk. I was nearby so I thought I'd come say hi. When I reached around the corner, I heard Betsy and the kids scream. So I ran over here to see if everything was okay. When I arrived, I saw Anton bleeding on the floor.

TYLER: Did you see the killer?

Jeff shakes his head.

JEFF: No.

BETSY: He had already been gone for about a minute when Jeff arrived.

Nancy appears to be thinking about all of this. She's thinking about the timeline and difference between X's running out and Jeff's arrival. Like maybe Nancy is flirting with the possibility that maybe Jeff is X.

Nancy turns to Jeff, staring into his eyes. He looks back at her. He can sense what Nancy is thinking.

JEFF: You think it's me, don't you?

NANCY: It could be anyone.

JEFF: It's not me, Nancy.

NANCY: I hope not.

At the hospital, Anton is resting comfortably. Betsy and the kids are by his bedside. Things are looking good. Tyler, Nancy, and Jeff stand outside of his hospital room.

Vicki rushes to them.

VICKI: Tyler!

TYLER: Vicki!

Tyler and Vicki hug each other. Then she turns and hugs Jeff.

VICKI: Is he going to be alright?

TYLER: Yeah. The doctor says it missed all of the major organs. But he lost a lot of blood. But he's going to pull through.

VICKI: That's so good to hear.

Vicki finally notices Nancy and hugs her.

VICKI: Hey, sweetie. How are you?

Nancy looks up at her when she calls her that. This is what X called her in their last phone call.

NANCY: What did you call me?

VICKI: I called you "sweetie." Is that okay?

NANCY: (stutters) Uh...yeah. Of course. I was just surprised by that.

VICKI: Oh. (turns to Tyler) Abby called and told me what happened. I came as soon as possible.

TYLER: Well, everything is okay. Betsy came home on time and it scared him off. Jeff also came and applied pressured on his wound. Saved his life.

VICKI: That's a good boy.

Vicki gives Jeff a kiss on the cheek.

VICKI: Well, I better get going. I just thought I'd come and see if he was okay. I'll call you guys later. I love you, Jeff.

JEFF: Love you, too, Aunt Vicki.

VICKI: You, too, Tyler.

Vicki kisses Tyler on the cheek and hugs him. She then turns to Nancy. She smiles and hugs her again.

VICKI: I love you, Nancy.

Nancy is, once again, alerted by this. X is always saying this to her.

At the Forman house, Abby is sitting in the living room, watching TV, and relaxing. She's exhausted from her pregnancy.

Through X'S POV (think of the opening of the original Halloween 1978), we go inside the house through the sliding glass door. X's hand shows us a text message from his cell phone that gives him instructions.

ACCOMPLICE: (via text) I put the chloral hydrate in the cabinet by the refrigerator. It's in a dark bottle with a yellow label. Can't miss it.

X walks through the kitchen and finds the cabinet next to the refrigerator. He goes through the cabinet and finds the CHLORAL HYDRATE. He takes it and grabs a rag. He opens the bottle and pours some onto the rag. He sets the bottle aside and we head for the door to the living room.

We enter into the living room and see Abby still watching TV. She is totally unaware of the X's presence.

HERE WE END THE X'S POV. We're no longer seeing things through X's eyes.

Abby's eyes are glued to the TV as X slowly and calmly sneaks up behind her. He reaches to her and covers her mouth with the rag.

Abby struggles to get loose from his grip but he's too strong. Abby passes out from the chloral hydrate. X is very gentle in resting her head on chair. He even fixes her hair and rubs her face in a loving manner. It's like he's taking care of her. He even rubs her pregnant belly to make sure that the baby is okay.

X starts walking down the stairs to the basement. Sitting on the basement couch is RED JR. Red looks up to us...sensing X's presence behind him. There is no hostility between them.

RED: Did you have any problem finding the Chloral hydrate?

X: No.

RED: She and the baby okay?

X: Yes. They're safe. I used the right amount of dosage.

RED: Good.

Red sheds a tear. By this conversation, his reaction, and expression...we come to realize that Red is the one who sent X the text message about the chloral hydrate. The one whom we referred to as the "ACCOMPLICE."

But is he really the accomplice? Why is this meeting between X and Red occurring?

X: Have you thought about my offer? Do you have an answer for me? Will you join me in our family tradition? Are you willing to become a Forman killer?

Red opens his eyes and stares at us. His eyes are dark and cold.

RED: I do have an answer for you.

X: What is your answer?

RED: My answer is…

TO BE CONTINUED. Will Red accept X's offer? Will X succeed in seducing Red to the dark side? Will Red become the second X? Or will he resist him?

Stay tune for the next chapter which promises to be brutal, epic, and exciting.


	16. Chapter 16

X had snuck into the Forman house through the back door. Through instructions given to him by Red Jr., X was able to find Chloral hydrate to use on Abby. This was not meant to kill her but to get her out of the way.

That morning, Red had received a phone call from X that was unseen by us. X wanted to meet Red alone but since the killings, Tyler and Abby has kept Red at the house. Abby has been put on house-stay due to her pregnancy. So Red made a deal with the killer to meet him at the house. Neither one of them wanting Abby to die but for her to not intervene with their meeting, they agreed to have Abby knocked out.

After knocking Abby out, X proceeded to meet Red down in the basement. The young man sensed the killer's presence behind him when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

RED: Did you have any problem finding the Chloral hydrate?

X: No.

RED: She and the baby okay?

X: Yes. They're safe. I used the right amount of dosage.

RED: Good.

X: Have you thought about my offer? Do you have an answer for me? Will you join me in our family tradition? Are you willing to become a Forman killer?

Red opens his eyes and stares at us. His eyes are dark and cold.

RED: I do have an answer for you.

X: What is your answer?

RED: My answer is…NO!

X is angered by this.

X: Why would you bring me here if you were going to say no?

Red rises from the couch...revealing that he's carrying his own knife. The same one we saw him have earlier that was covered in blood.

RED: I brought you here to kill you.

X's attitude changes. Amused and impressed by Red's ruse and true plans. Just like how Nancy tricked Wisher into thinking she'd side with him when he demanded her to hug and join him in the second story. Red is definitely Nancy's nephew. He has her spirit and smarts.

X: Of course, you did. Because you're a killer. Just like your parents Laurez and Seth.

Red is clearly angered by this comment.

Red: The only parents I know. The only parents I have...is Tyler and Abby Forman. They're my mother and father. Seth and Laurez mean nothing to me. Because I'm not them. I'm not a killer like them or you. I'm a Forman like my father Tyler and my Papa Red Sr. before.

X: I told you what would happen if you didn't join me. And so you've made your decision. Now you shall suffer the consequences.

RED: Bring it, motherfucker!

X charges at Red. The young man, standing at six-foot-five and obviously over towering the killer, just stands there. X goes to stab him but Red grabs his wrist and punches him.

X and Red stare at each other in the eyes….and IT IS ON!

X and Red proceed in a hand to hand/knife to knife combat. Slashing and punching each other. Neither one is better or worse than the other. Their mannerism and moves are similar. Red has Tyler, Seth, Laurez, and Red Sr's strength and skills. But the thing is...so does X. This confirms what X has been saying all this time...X IS A FORMAN.

The two continue using a combination of karate, taekwondo, judo, and other martial arts against each other. Both are heavily skilled in them.

Ghostface throws Clarence to the wall. He goes to stab the teenager, but Clarence kicks the killer back. He, too, charges at the killer and punches Ghostface in the face. They slash each other's arms with their knives. But that's not going to stop them.

They both grab old glass beer bottles. X shatters his over Red first. The kid gets cuts and scratches...but toughs it out and does the same to the killer.

They grab each other and struggle at choking each other. They throw themselves on the couch and they both fall over behind the couch. As a result, they've released each other. They both get right back up and continue their fight.

They headbutt each other, punch each other in the faces, and block each other's knives. Then a few kicks are given. Red jumps and swings his leg around and does a kick onto X's face.

We hear a CRACK. X SCREAMS.

Red cocks his head. Amused that he made the masked killer scream. Feeling pleasured by the pain he inflicted on X. The Killer moves his hand away from his face. Blood covers his hand. Red has broken the X's nose and it's bleeding badly.

With Red still being cocky over hurting him, he doesn't see it when X decks him in the nose.

RED: FUCK!

Red falls backwards. X goes to stab him but Red is able to flip him over him. They both get up. Red doesn't give him a chance. He runs up, jumps, and kicks the killer back. Before X can recover, Red swings a kick across the killer's face. X lands hard on the floor.

Red goes down to the severely injured killer. He grabs his hood and is about to remove it. But X slashes his arm.

RED: FUCK!

Red is kicked in the face, which pushes him back. X gets back up and decks Red in the face a few times. A third punch puts Red on the floor.

X goes to hover over him, but Red trips the killer. As X goes down, Red gets up. He grabs X and throws him to the basement door. X's body hits the door's window, shattering it.

Red punches X and he goes to the floor. As X goes to rise, he grabs a shard of broken glass. He attempts to stab Red but the young man catches his wrist. He is able to twist X's wrist, forcing him to drop the glass. Red knees him in the groin area, including his private part...confirming that this X is a MALE.

X uses both hands to karate chop Red in the ribs. Red grunts in pain. X grabs the kid and throws him through the broken window. Red lands on the ground.

Red quickly gets back up and charges through the door. He jumps the X. They continue to throw punches at each other.

Finally they throw themselves off of each other. They both get up and face each other as they circle around the basement. They're both badly hurt, exhausted, worn out, and undefeated in a tie. But neither man will give up.

They both retrieve their respective knives.

X: You fight well, son. Impressive. Your mother and father would be proud. If only you would just follow in their footsteps. You could have been better than either one of them were. And trust me...they were the best killers I've ever seen.

RED: I will never kill anyone...except for you.

X: If you want to accomplish that...then give me all you've got. Hit me with your best shot, kid. What do you say? Round two...Fight to the death?

RED: Sounds good to me.

The two opponents nods in an agreement. This is it, Ladies and Gentlemen. Round 2. The final round. Someone is gonna win and somebody's gonna lose. Someone may die.

The fight continues…

The two charge at each other. Round 2 begins painful as both succeed in stabbing each other in the shoulders. Both are now at an advantage and a disadvantage. Their stab wounds can either help or hurt them.

X charges Red, pushing him to a wall. He grabs his head and starts banging it on the wall. Red groans. With Red most likely dazed, X takes the opportunity and attempts to stab him. But, once again, Red is quick to catch his wrist. Though Red is able to slow the blade down, the knife is still itching it's way towards him.

The knife's tip touches Red's stomach. He groans as the tip slowly points it's way to the surface of his skin. Blood is finally drawn. But the knife is still not going through enough to do him damage yet.

Just as X goes to shove the knife in with all his might, Red quickly surprises him by grabbing his throat. It is fast and quick. X didn't even see it coming. He chokes and coughs as Red tightens his grip on his throat.

Red stares at him dead in the eyes. Ice cold, dark, haunting, rage, and fire. The eyes of Laurez Forman and Seth Kemper. But unlike his psychopathic parents, Red is using his "killer" instincts for good.

Red: You will not hurt my family. This ends now. You sick psychotic motherfucker.

Red pushes X's knife out of his stomach and pushes the handle of the knife into X's stomach. X grunts. Red punches X, whom falls backwards.

We cut between several shots of:

The Forman's family car parks in the driveway.

Red picks X up and throws him to the wall like a big bully throwing the weak dorky new kid to his locker.

Tyler, Nancy, and Jeff exit from the car and head for the house.

TYLER: (referring to Anton) At least he's okay.

NANCY: Yeah.

X, still on the floor, kicks Red in the face. Red falls backwards. He's got a bloody nose.

Tyler, Nancy, and Jeff enter the house through the sliding glass door into the kitchen.

NANCY: It's too quiet in here.

X begins brutally punching Red.

As Nancy walks into the living room, Tyler finds the Chloral Hydrate on the counter.

TYLER: What is this doing here? Why do we even have this?

NANCY: (off screen) TYLER!

Tyler and Jeff run into the living room. Nancy is trying to wake up Abby.

NANCY: Something's wrong. I think she's been drugged.

Tyler goes over to his wife. Lightly slapping her face. Trying to bring her back into consciousness.

TYLER: Abby? Sweetheart? You okay, baby?

Abby slowly wakes up.

ABBY: What happened? Where am I?

TYLER: You're at home. You've drugged.

ABBY: Who did it?

TYLER: What do you remember?

ABBY: A black gloved hand covering my mouth.

Nancy realizes who did this.

NANCY: The Killer.

Down in the basement, Red throws the TV at X. But he ducks and it misses him. It crashes onto the floor.

CRASH/SHATTERS

Tyler, Nancy, Jeff, and Abby hears the crash from upstairs.

NANCY: Oh, my God. Red!

TYLER: You two stay here with Abby. I'll go check on Red.

Tyler lifts up his shirt and reveals that he's carrying a concealed pistol. He pulls the pistol out and quickly heads for the kitchen. Tyler looks like a police officer with how he's handling the gun.

In the basement, Red and X continue their fight. Continues to be an equal match. Both swinging knives and punches at each other.

Tyler opens the basement door. He hears the commotion and quickly runs down the stairs. However…

Red, distracted in an attempt to perform a fight move, accidentally lets his guard down. This allows X to stab him in the chest. He scream out loud.

Tyler jumps down and points his gun at X.

TYLER: GET AWAY FROM HIM!

X grabs Red, turning him around to face Tyler, and uses him as a hostage.

TYLER: Let him go!

RED: Just shoot him, Dad!

Tyler is taken aback by Red calling him Dad. He hasn't called him that since he was a little boy.

RED: End it all now. Just kill him. Daddy...please.

Tyler shoots but it misses. He only has one bullet left. X laughs.

X: Last chance, Red. Join me or die.

RED: I'd rather die than join you. You're just going to have to kill me.

X: As you wish.

X stabs Red in the back. Red gasps out loud in pain.

TYLER: NO!

X pushes Red into Tyler. The two fall to the floor. X hurries himself out the basement door. Tyler makes one last attempt to shoot him. But misses again. X disappears out the door.

Tyler holds onto Red. He's bleeding badly. Nancy comes running down.

NANCY: TYLER?

TYLER: CALL 911!

Nancy sees her nephew bleeding out.

NANCY: RED! NO!

Jeff also comes down.

NANCY: (to Jeff) Call 911.

Jeff nods and takes out his phone.

TYLER: Stay with me, son.

RED: (struggling) The Chloral Hydrate. I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect Abby. Let her...Let Mom know that I'm sorry.

TYLER: I will. Just hang in there.

RED: Dad...you and Abby...you're my mother and father. Not Laurez and Seth. They're nothing to me. I never...would have...done anything to hurt you or this family...Never. I love you, Daddy.

TYLER: I love you, too, son. Stay with me. My boy. My son. Please... No.

Red chokes on his own blood as it seeps out of his mouth.

TYLER: NO! NO! NO! DON'T! RED!

Nancy and Tyler both begin to cry as they helplessly watch Red Jr. slowly die.

NANCY: LITTLE MAN! I LOVE YOU!

RED: I love you, Nancy. My dear Aunt.

Red takes his final breath. His eyes roll back. It's over.

NANCY: NO! LITTLE MAN!

Red Forman Jr, formerly known as Little Man, Great Grandson of Red Sr and Kitty, Grandson of Laurie and Fez, son of Laurez, Seth Kemper, adoptive of Tyler and Abby, nephew of Nancy, Anton, and Gary Kemper, Great nephew of Eric, cousin of Jeff, Veronica, Mikey, and Laurie Forman...is DEAD.

At 16 years old, Red is the youngest victim to die in this trilogy.

As Nancy cries we get….

FLASHBACK

From second story, we see young NANCY (7) and LITTLE MAN (5) touching the window that separates them at the Foster Care Center. Their hands evenly match each other. Showing their relations as Aunt and Nephew.

BACK TO 2010

Nancy mourns her Little Man, whom she watched grow up to be a big man.


	17. Chapter 17

At the hospital, everyone is devastated about the news of Red Forman Jr's murder. Despite what Red had allowed to happen to Abby, they still call him a hero. Everyone understands his actions. If it weren't for Red negotiating and making a deal with X, Abby would have been murdered. Red's final moments were saving Abby and her baby's lives.

In her hospital room, Abby is not dwelling on what happened to her. But rather mourning her adoptive son. She loved him dearly. She remembers when she first saw him when they adopted him. She cried and told him that she was going to be his new mommy. It was a happy moment for her. Now her son is dead.

ABBY: I forgive him for what he did. Because I understand why. He was our boy. He took our little man away from us, Tyler.

Tyler, still mourning, tries to stay strong for his wife.

TYLER: His last thoughts were about you and the baby.

ABBY: (crying) I know.

Abby breaks down. Tyler, himself, cannot stay strong anymore. The couple embrace each other and they both break down crying together. They're not mourning their nephew (Red Jr is technically their nephew), they're not mourning their adoptive son or a kid they took in. They're mourning their son, whom they've loved and raised since he was five years old.

A week later, Red's funeral takes place. It's the fourth funeral for the Forman family, not counting Brian or Dani. Above Red's casket are pictures of ERIC, HYDE, FEZ, and RED JR.

Tyler and Abby, as Red's parents, sit in the middle of those attending. Nancy is next to Tyler. She is mourning her nephew, who as a five year old took over the role that she once had as the lost, lonely, scared, and innocent baby of the family who was rescued. When Tyler and Abby adopted Red, Nancy got the chance to know what Tyler felt like when he save her from her father.

Both Nancy and Red came into the Forman family under tragic circumstances. Both were lost, lonely, without a loving parent, and both were rescued by Tyler. They were very close as a result. Nancy treated him like a little brother and Red treated her like a lady to take care of. As he got bigger, he became protective of her. When Tyler was at work or not around, Red would be Nancy's protector.

NANCY: I miss you, Red. I love you, my Little Man.

After the funeral, Nancy is standing alone by a tree when Veronica, Jeff, and Anna approach her..

VERONICA: You okay, Nancy?

NANCY: No. I'm not okay. Red is dead. My nephew is dead.

VERONICA: I know. I miss him, too. You two were close.

NANCY: He was my little man. Even when he grew taller than me, he was still my little man.

Nancy continues to cry. Veronica rubs her back. Trying to comfort her.

NANCY: I have to know who this killer is. I have to know if Patrick is my twin or not. I have to know. Will you help me? Let's find this killer and end this together.

The three glance at each other. They smile and nod.

JEFF: We're with you.

ANNA: We'll do this together.

VERONICA: Right. Let's find the bastard who killed our Little Man.

THE NEXT DAY

Nancy knocks at a door. The door opens. It's Patrick. He's surprised to see her. Patrick has bandages on his face. Most noticeably his nose. It's broken.

NANCY: Whoa! What happened to you?

PATRICK: Got into a fight with some guy. He pulled out a knife on me.

NANCY: That looks like it hurt.

PATRICK: You should see the other guy. I got him good.

It takes all of Nancy's strength and composure to not punch Patrick in the face. To her this sounds like Patrick is confessing to killing Red. But Nancy gives him a smile.

NANCY: I bet you did a good number on him. Is your parents home?

PATRICK: No. They went out of town for a few days.

NANCY: I been feeling terrible for the way I've treated you lately. I miss you. I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me.

PATRICK: Sure.

NANCY: Great.

Patrick shuts the door. He takes out his keys and locks the door.

PATRICK: Let's go.

Nancy takes Patrick's hand and they go for a walk.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Anna sneak into Patrick's house through an unlocked window in the backyard. Inside, they look through the house.

ANNA: There might be stuff in the parents' bedroom.

JEFF: Probably.

They calmly walk through the dining room, the living room, and up the stairs. Upstairs they find the parents' bedroom. They walk in.

It's an average middle class master bedroom.

JEFF: The closet.

They go to the closet and look inside. They go through several boxes, folders, and notes. Outside the closet, Jeff finds a file cabinet. He is able to open it without a key.

JEFF: They certainly don't believe in security.

He looks through the files and papers stored inside. He finds something.

JEFF: Hey, take a look at this.

Anna joins him as they look at the papers. It's ADOPTION PAPERS.

JEFF: Infant was given up for adoption by his mother after she gave birth to twins. The other twin, which she kept, was a girl. Born on February 28, 1993. Doctor who delivered them was Dr. Mark Underwood.

Anna pulls out her cellphone.

ANNA: (into phone) Did you hear all that?

We find that Veronica and Tyler are listening to this over the phone at the Forman home. Tyler is shocked by this.

TYLER: Mark Underwood was the same doctor that delivered Nancy.

Back at Patrick's, Jeff continues to read the papers.

JEFF: Oh, Christ. Tyler listen to this.

TYLER: (over the phone) I'm listening.

JEFF: No last name was given. But Patrick's birth parents' names are Lorraine and John.

Anna gasps.

At the Forman's, Tyler and Veronica turn to each other. Horror and shock. Patrick's birth parents share the same first names as Nancy's own parents.

TYLER: Holy shit.

At Patricks, Jeff and Anna hear the sounds of somebody walking into the house.

JEFF: Somebody's coming!

Jeff and Anna put things back where they found them. They get up and run out of the bedroom. In the hallway, they look towards the stairs. Slowly coming up is Patrick's adopted brother STEPHEN VILLANE (15).

JEFF: (whispering to Anna) Bedroom.

Jeff and Anna run into a bedroom. They hide inside the bedroom's closet. It's crowded inside. In the hallway, Stephen passes the room that they went into.

From inside the closet, they hear Stephen go into another bedroom and slams the door shut.

JEFF: He went into another bedroom.

TYLER: (over the phone) You guys get the hell outta there.

ANNA: Look!

Anna shows Jeff that inside the closet is A BLACK HOODED JACKET. The same kind as X'S.

JEFF: Shit! Are you kidding me?

TYLER: (over the phone) What?

JEFF: Patrick has the same kind of jacket as the killer.

Anna puts her hand inside the pocket. She finds something and pulls it out. It's a cell phone.

ANNA: A cell phone?

JEFF: Why would you hide your cell phone in your jacket and hide the jacket inside the closet? Wouldn't you wanna have your cell phone on you?

ANNA: Unless you're trying to hide something.

Anna looks through the phone. She has a shocked expression on her face.

ANNA: Oh, my God!

JEFF: What?

TYLER: (over the phone) What did you find?

Anna shows Jeff the phone. It shows the CALL LOGS, HISTORY, and TEXT MESSAGES. All from X. Texts to Nancy and Veronica. Calls to Hyde, Nancy, Veronica, and Red. And, of course, the text message from Red that instructed X where to find the Chloral Hydrate.

This is definitely X's phone.

JEFF: Text messages, call history, pictures. Everything. It's Patrick. Patrick is the killer.

Tyler is horrified.

TYLER: (into phone) Get the hell out of there now and find Nancy.

JEFF: Should we take the phone? Evidence.

ANNA: No. If you do that, he'll get mad and we don't know what he'll do.

TYLER: (over the phone) Anna is right. We have no idea what he's capable of or what his plans are. Just leave everything there. Show no signs that you were there. Now get out now!

They put the phone back into Patrick's black jacket. They get out of the closet and head for the door.

As they exit out of Patrick's bedroom, they look to make sure neither Patrick or Stephen is around. Stephen's door is shut. Loud music can be heard playing from inside his bedroom. He won't hear them out there.

JEFF: Let's get out of here.

They start going down the stairs.

ANNA: Front door or the window?

JEFF: Same way we came in.

ANNA: Okay.

They hurry through the same path that they took when they came in earlier. From the stairs, through living room, into the dining room, and to the same window. They peek their heads out to see if there is any witnesses. The coast is clear.

JEFF: Go ahead.

Anna gets out first and Jeff follows her. They run away from the house.

Tyler is very concerned and clearly upset.

TYLER: (into phone) Find Nancy and make sure that she's safe.

Jeff and Anna reach the corner of the front of the house. They see Nancy and Patrick walking back to the house.

JEFF: (into phone) They're coming back. We can see them.

TYLER: (over the phone) Is she safe?

JEFF: (into phone) Yes. He's not gonna hurt her in broad daylight unmasked. He's in his "good boyfriend" role at the moment.

TYLER: (over the phone) As soon as he goes back inside the house, you grab her, and get the hell out of there.

Patrick and Nancy walk back to the front door.

NANCY: I had a good time.

PATRICK: So did I. It was great seeing you, Nancy. I've missed you so much.

NANCY: I've missed you, too.

Patrick leans in for a kiss. Nancy hesitates. This could be her own twin brother and he expects a kiss from her. But not wanting to blow her cover, Nancy reluctantly goes in for the kiss.

After they finish kissing, Patrick looks into Nancy's eyes.

PATRICK: I love you, Nancy.

Nancy is vulnerable. Apart of her feels the love that he has for her. But another part of her is scared that this is her twin brother and the killer. She doesn't know what to believe. But she must keep the act up.

NANCY: I love you, too, Patrick.

Patrick smiles at her. He walks inside and shuts the door. Nancy sighs in relief. A hand touches her. It's Jeff and Anna.

NANCY: You scared me.

JEFF: If you thought that was scary, wait until you find out what we've learned.

NANCY: What?

JEFF: We'll tell you on the way home.

Inside the house, Patrick watches through the window as Nancy, Jeff, and Anna walk away. He looks very suspicious of them. Looking suspicious to us.

We go down to his waist. He lifts up his shirt to scratch his side. Hidden under his shirt is a knife. The same kind as X's knife.

All of the evidences that we've learned about point to Patrick as both Nancy's secret twin brother that nobody knew about and that Patrick is X. Patrick is turning out to be just Laurez Forman. A secret child, secret twin, and the killer X.


	18. Chapter 18

Tyler, Nancy, Jeff, and Veronica are in the living room. They're talking about the events that occurred that day.

TYLER: Patrick is the killer and Nancy's twin. We have another brother. That certainly explains our resemblance.

NANCY: How could I have not noticed this? I've been kissing my own brother.

TYLER: It's not your fault. He tricked you. You did nothing wrong

NANCY: At least I didn't sleep with him. I'm still a virgin.

(Note: I implied in the second story that her father molested her but that she's still a virgin)

TYLER: Well, that's good to hear. But we need to figure out a plan. How do we confront him?

NANCY: I don't know. My brain hurts. I just can't believe that I'm dating my own brother and the killer. I'm so stupid.

TYLER: No, you're not. Please, don't say that. You were duped. We've all been duped by killers before. But we're strong. We will fight this like last time. We're more experienced and more prepared.

NANCY: I know. It's that...it's...it's been ten years. Why is this happening again? Why us?

TYLER: I don't know. But I promise you, we're gonna end this. Together like a family.

Tyler takes Nancy's hand. Just like he did when he saved her when she was little. They hold hands. It's still adorable now as it was ten years back.

That night, Nancy is lying in her bed. It's a dark night. The only source of light is the moonlight shining through her bedroom window.

Despite Nancy's room being on the second floor, the shadow of a person approaches the window from outside. As if the person is flying. We see the silhouette of a woman. We can't see who this woman is yet.

WOMAN'S VOICE: Nancy.

Nancy is awaken by the woman's voice. She turns to the window. The shadow flies through the window. Upon entering Nancy's room, the shadow glows into a really bright light.

The bright light fades and we find that the woman is LAURIE FORMAN (20s). Beautiful and angel-like.

NANCY: Mommy?

Laurie smiles at her daughter.

LAURIE: Hello, Nancy. How's Mommy's little girl?

NANCY: I'm scared. I'm afraid that I'm dating my own brother and the killer.

LAURIE: I know. It's okay to be scared. Mommy loves you.

NANCY: I love you, Mom.

LAURIE: Come with me, baby. I wanna show you something.

Nancy gets out of bed and approaches her mother. They look identical. Both are beautiful, pale skin, and blond hair. They look like that they could be twins. Laurie offers Nancy her hand just like Tyler did in the first story. Nancy accepts it and holds her hand.

The mother and daughter walk hand in hand as they exit Nancy's bedroom. When they walk out of Nancy's door, they enter a dream world.

It's an awful scene:

Abby is seen ripping her pregnant belly open. This hints at the possibility that Abby may have wanted an abortion.

Tyler and Betsy are making out. Tyler is holding her up and her legs are wrapped around his back. They appear like they did in the first two stories. A possible memory of their brief fling. Either before Bella learned about them being cousins or maybe how Nancy visions Betsy's rape of Tyler when he was drunk after Nancy's birthday party.

Dan and Anna are having sex while a taped up Jeff watches in horror. X is torturing him and stabbing him in the heart and in the back. This implies that Nancy knows about Dan's advances towards Anna. Maybe this is Nancy's fear of Anna cheating on Jeff. Jeff's torture and stabbing of his heart and back could be a metaphor of Jeff getting his heart broken by Anna cheating on him.

Red Jr. is kneeling on the floor in front of a statue of X. This hints at Red's near temptation of being seduced into being another X.

Dani sits on a chair with her feet already amputated by the chainsaw. Her upper body slides off of her lower part. Despite this, Dani is still alive.

DANI: Why didn't you save me, Nancy? I thought we were friends.

Nancy begins to panic. Laurie pulls her away from Dani and they move on.

DONNA FORMAN stands in front of Nancy. Several knife wounds on her chest.

DONNA: It's all your fault, Nancy. You ran away to save your killer coach. And they killed me. I died saving you. You killed me, Nancy. You murdered me.

Nancy turns around to find her grandparents RED SR and KITTY sitting on a couch. They look at her with disappointment.

RED: You're a disappointment. Just like your mother.

KITTY: We only accepted you because you were a little girl. You were innocent like your mom.

RED: But now you're a whore like your mother.

KITTY: You're dating your own twin brother.

RED & KITTY: WHORE!

NANCY: I'm not a whore. I haven't slept with him yet.

RED: But you will. You're your mother's daughter. You're gonna be just like her.

NANCY: NO!

Nancy runs away from her grandparents. She bumps into the body of her father John Riley. His body is hanging like it was in the first story. But he's alive.

JOHN: You left me, Nancy. You broke Daddy's heart. How could you run away from me? I love you, Nancy.

NANCY: No, you didn't. You hurt me.

Nancy turns around and sees the three graves of JACKIE BURKHART, BOB PINCIOTTI, and DONNA FORMAN. Jackie, Bob, and Donna slowly rises from their graves. Their bodies come together and form themselves into a single person; VICKI.

VICKI: I love you, Nancy.

For a moment, a flash of X's hood covers Vicki's face. For a brief moment though. It fades in and fades out immediately. Nancy's fears that Vicki is the killer due to Vicki's claim of loving her like the killer does.

Nancy passes by four statues of X. She removes the first three hoods. They are statues of Laurez, Seth/Wisher, and Gary. She goes to the fourth one...presumably the current X.

Nancy hesitates in removing the fourth hood. Afraid of what she'll find if she does. She finally removes it and it's reveal to be…PATRICK.

Nancy is horrified.

NANCY: Patrick?

PATRICK: I love you, Nancy. Come to your brother. Unchain me, sister. Love is with your brother.

FLASH

Even though Nancy didn't witness half of them, she has visions of several murders and attacks:

MICHAEL KELSO being burned to death in "MILLENNIUM."

JACKIE BURKHART getting her throat slashed in her bathroom in "90s."

JOHN MILLERTON is stabbed viciously in "90s."

RED FORMAN SR is stabbed several times in the school's corridor in "MILLENNIUM."

RED FORMAN JR is stabbed in the back. He gasps.

TYLER: NO!

ALEX WISHER is attacked, stabbed, and dragged out of the school gym despite it being a staged attack to fool us in "MILLENNIUM."

STEVEN HYDE is stabbed to death at GROOVES.

FEZ chokes to death on poisoned salad.

ERIC FORMAN is stabbed with a beer bottle in his hotel room.

TYLER is stabbed to death in Nancy's dream in "MILLENNIUM."

Tyler closes KITTY FORMAN's eyes immediately after their Grandma Kitty passed away from natural causes prior to this story.

CASEY KELSO is stabbed in the head with a spear in "90s."

LAURIE as we see her now, wearing all white, beautiful, and angel-like...has her arms out. She loses her hair as her body deteriorates. Her body shows the signs of Cancer.

FLASH

Nancy finds herself at the cemetery of her mother's funeral. We remember this from the first story. Nancy witnesses something that she wasn't not around to see. Red and Kitty are in the middle along with Eric, Donna, Jeff, Veronica, Bob, Kelso, Betsy, Hyde, Fez, Laurez, and Jackie.

They all turn their heads away from Laurie's casket. Nancy follows the direction of where their heads are turning to...Tyler watching Laurie's funeral from behind a tree. When we first met him. When he was barely an adult, rebellious, and had his Jim Morrison long hair.

As Nancy stares at him, her face turns to shock and horror. That is because Tyler has turned into Patrick. He turns to her and gives her a creepy smile.

Laurie's casket suddenly opens. Nancy is extremely curious. She slowly approaches it. She takes a look inside. Inside is her mother's dead body.

We get a close up shot of Nancy in another angle.

Suddenly...X POPS OUT AND GRABS NANCY. He pulls her inside the casket. The casket closes. We hear Nancy screaming and…

It's the NEXT MORNING…

Veronica is shaking a screaming Nancy. Trying to snap her out of her nightmare.

VERONICA: Nancy! WAKE UP!

Veronica smacks Nancy across the face. It works. Nancy snaps out of it. She looks around her surroundings.

VERONICA: It's okay, Nancy. It was just another nightmare.

NANCY: GOD! Why does this keep happening to me?

At the Mechanic shop, Dan is filling in some paperwork when Tyler walks in.

TYLER: Hey, Dan. What's up?

DAN: Oh, just finishing some paperwork before I go home.

TYLER: Yeah. I'm done for the day, too.

DAN: Say, can I ask you a favor?

TYLER: Sure.

DAN: I've been working nights as a security guard at the Point Place storage unit. An owner left some stuff there when they moved to California. I was wondering if you could help me remove some off the stuff. It's not much. They're asking me to take it to the Goodwill.

TYLER: Sure. I could do that.

DAN: Thanks. They left some baby stuff. Good condition. See if Abby would like to come and check some stuff out. Free stuff for the baby.

TYLER: Oh, she'd love that. I'll ask her.

DAN: Cool. Tonight around six o'clock?

TYLER: I'll be there.

DAN: Thank you, Tyler. You're a great friend.

TYLER: No problem.

Tyler leaves. Dan continues his paperwork.

At the Forman's, Tyler is discussing the plan with Abby.

ABBY: That sounds great. We need some stuff. And it's getting expensive.

TYLER: Dan says that they're in great condition. So if they're any good, we'll be saving a lot of money.

ABBY: Awesome. Yeah, I'll go. I'd like to see what they have.

Nancy, Veronica, and Jeff come into the living room.

NANCY: (to Tyler) We have a plan.

TYLER: What is it?

NANCY: I've invited Patrick over for dinner for seven-thirty. When he comes over, we'll surround him and demand him to tell the truth. We'll provide the evidence.

TYLER: That's a bit risky.

JEFF: They'll be six of us.

NANCY: We've asked Aunt Vicki, Luke, and Anna to join us.

VERONICA: He can't take all six of us out in a surprise interrogation.

TYLER: What if he comes in masked and begins killing everyone?

NANCY: I invited him to dinner. I think he'll show up as himself first.

TYLER: I still don't know how I feel about it.

NANCY: Well, will you be home around that time?

TYLER: I think so.

NANCY: Well, then you'll be here, too. Let's give this a chance. It maybe our only chance.

Tyler thinks for a moment.

TYLER: Alright. When we get home, we'll stage a dinner and interrogate him. But we must use caution.


	19. Chapter 19

DOOR BELL RINGS

Tyler opens the door. It's Vicki.

TYLER: Glad you could come.

VICKI: Of course. I want this bastard as much as you do.

TYLER: So Abby and I are going to help a friend for an hour. We should be home by the time Patrick gets here. Just keep an eye out on anything that doesn't belong.

VICKI: Of course.

ABBY: Be careful.

VICKI: I have my niece and nephew here. I'll protect them. All of them.

In the living room is Nancy, Veronica, Luke, Jeff, and Anna.

TYLER: (to everyone) We'll be back.

ABBY: Take care of each other.

VERONICA: We will.

ABBY: Love you, guys.

KIDS: Love you, too.

Tyler and Abby leave. Vicki is now the adult of the house. But she's the cool badass aunt. She's one of the kids.

VICKI: Let's prepare to battle.

A montage of them finding weapons:

Nancy grabs a butcher knife...looking very Sidney Prescott and Laurie Strode-like. Jeff grabs one of Tyler's pistols and loads it. Anna finds a letter opener. Nods in approval. Looks awesome to use. Veronica finds an ax in the garage. Luke finds a baseball ball.

They all get into their positions. Vicki is at the front door. Nancy is in the kitchen, Jeff and Anna are in the basement, Veronica and Luke are in the attic. All armed and guarding every major entrance.

At the POINT PLACE STORAGE, Tyler and Abby follows Dan into the office. Sitting at desk in the office is Dan's co-worker JOHNSON. Dan is there to relieve him.

DAN: I'm glad you guys came. I won't take much of your time. I just thought I could use a little help and maybe give you guys some of the cool baby stuff that they left.

TYLER: It's no problem.

ABBY: And we appreciate the baby stuff, too.

DAN: This is Johnson. Johnson, this is Tyler and Abby.

JOHNSON: Nice to meet you, two.

TYLER: You, too, Johnson.

JOHNSON: Well I'm off.

DAN: Have a good night, Johnson.

JOHNSON: Goodnight.

Johnson leaves.

Dan gets the keys.

DAN: You guys ready?

TYLER: Yeah.

DAN: Let's go.

The three leave the office.

At one the STORAGE UNITS, Dan and Tyler are placing old junk into a truck. Abby is looking over all of the baby stuff. She's loving them. They are in good condition and useful for her and the baby.

DAN: We're about done. Abby, there should be a cart in the office that you can use to put that stuff in. (to Tyler) You can help her. I've got this.

TYLER: Okay. Thanks.

DAN: Do me a favor. While you're in the office, can you check the monitors and make sure that nobody is around? Radio me if there appears to be trouble.

TYLER: Sure.

DAN: Thanks, Tyler.

Tyler and Abby leave Dan to finish up.

In the OFFICE, Tyler and Abby walk in. Abby searches for the cart while Tyler checks the monitors.

TYLER: Everything looks good from here.

ABBY: I can't find the cart.

TYLER: Should be around here somewhere.

ABBY: Oh, wait. I found it.

Abby pulls out the cart and joins Tyler as they watch the monitors.

One of the monitors shows a SHADOWY FIGURE walking past a camera.

TYLER: Look! Somebody is trespassing. I better radio Dan.

They find in another ANGLE...the SHADOWY FIGURE IS X. He's sneaking up on Dan. They realize that their friend is in trouble.

ABBY: Oh, my God!

TYLER: DAN! BEHIND YOU!

Dan doesn't notice X sneaking up on him. X jumps at him and stabs him in the back. He screams out loud.

All Tyler and Abby can do is watch helplessly and in horror as Dan is being stabbed.

Dan is turned around and stabbed in the chest and stomach. He falls the ground. X hovers over him, grabbing him, and continues to brutally stab him. A large amount of blood builds up around him.

Dahn "Dan" Lang is dead.

X turns and looks into the security camera. He knows that Tyler and Abby are watching him. He approaches it.

MONITORS GOES BLACK

Tyler and Abby cannot see anything. They're afraid that he's coming for them next.

TYLER: I'm locking the door.

Tyler closes the office door and locks it. He covers the windows with the blinds. Afterward, he goes over to his wife. They sit down and he holds her tight.

ABBY: I'm scared, Tyler.

TYLER: I know. I am, too.

ABBY: If anything happens to either of us, I just want you to know that I love you, Tyler. I have always loved you.

TYLER: I love you, too, Abby. I never wanted anyone but you.

She smiles and they kiss.

TYLER: We'll get through this. I promise.

Back at the Forman house, Nancy is sitting in the kitchen at the table nearby the sliding glass door. She's watching out for Patrick. Anna walks in.

ANNA: Hey, Nancy. How you holding up?

NANCY: I'm doing the best I can.

ANNA: Yeah. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. I'm here for you.

NANCY: Thanks, Anna. I just can't believe that the man I love is doing this. I am in love. I love him. Even though he's my brother, I'm in love with Patrick. I know that's wrong. But I fell in love before I learned the truth.

ANNA: Sometimes your heart doesn't allow you to choose. It chooses for you rather it's right or wrong.

NANCY: This must be how Betsy felt. Before finding out that she and Tyler were cousins, she fell in love with him. They even kissed once. She was the first girl that Tyler ever kissed. After he revealed their true relations, it was too late. She was already in love. She couldn't help it either.

ANNA: It happens. I remember when I first met Jeff. Something told me that I shouldn't be with him. But my heart told me to take him anyways. I didn't care how people would feel or what they would say. What was right or wrong. I love Jeff.

NANCY: What about Dan? You two kissed.

ANNA: That was a mistake. He kissed me. I didn't want him to. But he did. I should have stopped him. But I didn't. Dan is not the man I love. I love Jeff.

Nancy smiles.

NANCY: I think you two are great together.

ANNA: Thanks.

The two smile. They are very close friends. Maybe more like family. Anna is like a cousin to Nancy since she's been with Jeff for a few years. She's part of the family now.

ANNA: I better get going. I just came in to get a soda for Jeff and I.

NANCY: Okay.

Anna goes to the refrigerator and grabs two cans of soda.

At the STORAGE OFFICE, the office doors open. Tyler peeks his head out and looks around. X is not around. Coast is clear.

TYLER: Okay. Let's go. Just stay close to me.

Tyler and Abby quietly exit the office. They start walking around. Looking to make sure that X isn't around.

Tyler pulls out his gun.

ABBY: Be careful.

TYLER: I will.

As they look around, they find Dan's body. Dan's body lies in a pool of his own blood. Abby starts crying when she sees it.

ABBY: He killed Dan because of us.

TYLER: I know. (to Dan's body) I'm sorry, Dan. You didn't deserve this.

They keep walking, leaving Dan's body behind. They make a right turn to another row of storage units. It's all clear. They walk through the path.

ABBY: Maybe he's not here anymore.

TYLER: Maybe. Maybe not.

They make a left turn to another row. They hear something behind them. They turn around...X is there. He raises his knife up when suddenly…

BANG

Tyler has shot him in the head. X falls backwards and lands on the ground. X IS DEAD.

Abby is hyperventilating. Tyler holds her.

TYLER: It's okay. It's over. It's over, Abby. You're safe.

ABBY: You got him.

Tyler kneels down and grabs the hood. He removes the hood and it's revealed to be...JOHNSON.

TYLER: Johnson?

ABBY: Oh, my God. Why would Dan's co-worker wanna kill us?

TYLER: We don't even know him. It doesn't make any sense.

FROM BEHIND TYLER AND ABBY...We see a hand place a gun at the back of Abby's head. Another hand placing a knife on Tyler's throat. THIS IS X. He's unhooded and we don't see his face.

UNHOODED X: Drop it, Tyler.

Tyler and Abby turn around. They gasps.

ABBY: Oh, my God.

TYLER: It can't be…

UNHOODED X: DROP IT, NOW! I'll shoot Abby.

Tyler drops his gun. Before anything else can happen...The Unhooded X karate chops Tyler in the back of the neck. Knocking him out. Tyler falls unconscious to the ground.

ABBY: TYLER!

Abby kneels to her husband. She holds his head.

ABBY: Baby!

She turns to X and looks up to him. She's scared for their lives.


	20. Chapter 20

In the basement, Jeff and Anna are finishing up their sodas.

ANNA: Do you think he'll show up?

JEFF: It's Patrick. Of course, he will.

ANNA: I'm just scared that things won't go as planned. I'm afraid something will go wrong.

JEFF: It won't, hun.

ANNA: I love you, Jeff.

JEFF: I love you, too, Anna.

They kiss.

JEFF: Got your weapon?

ANNA: Yeah.

Anna shows him the letter opener.

JEFF: Good. Door locked?

Anna shows by unsuccessfully trying to open the basement door.

JEFF: Good. Stay here and don't go anywhere. I've gotta go to the bathroom upstairs.

ANNA: Okay.

Anna smiles as she watches her loving boyfriend go upstairs to the first floor.

In the kitchen, Nancy is still standing guard.

PHONE RINGS

Nancy checks her phone. It's an UNKNOWN CALLER. This means that it's the killer. She answers it.

X: Hello, Nancy.

NANCY: Hello, Patrick.

X: So you still think that it's Patrick. I hear that you've learned a lot about your boyfriend's past.

NANCY: Not my boyfriend. My brother…my twin brother.

X: Hmmm, sounds like a dysfunctional relationship. Twin brother on twin sister. Your family must be proud.

NANCY: Fuck you, Patrick.

X: Apparently you've never done that either. I hear that you're still a virgin.

NANCY: That's none of your business.

X: I don't care about your sex life or lack of it. What I care about is bringing this family together. And tonight, we, the Forman family, shall rise. You will become one of us.

NANCY: I will never become you.

X: Sure you will. You're a killer. Just like Tyler.

NANCY: Tyler is not a killer. He would never take an innocent life.

X: I guess you haven't heard yet. Tyler put a bullet in an innocent man tonight.

NANCY: You're lying.

X: I would never lie to you, Nancy. You know that.

NANCY: Stop your lying. Stop your hiding. Just show yourself. I'm in the kitchen at my house. Come and get me, you son of a bitch.

Nancy hangs up on him. She moves to the sliding glass door, holding her butcher knife like a badass. Waiting for him to show.

Outside the front door, Vicki is smoking a cigarette. She's standing guard. She's holding a pocket knife.

She hears footsteps coming from the side of the house. She moves over to the side of the house, her knife out and ready. When she gets there...there's nobody there.

VICKI: Could have sworn I've heard some noises.

Vicki turns around and...X stabs her in the chest. Vicki gasps in pain. She falls to the ground.

Vicki's fate is ambiguous. We do not know if Victoria Kennedy, the sister of Jackie Burkhart and Donna Pinciotti-Forman, daughter of Pam Burkhart and Bob Pinciotti, and aunt of Veronica and Jeff Forman, survives or dies.

In the attic, Veronica and Luke are looking out the windows. They're bored as hell. No sign of Patrick or X.

LUKE: This shit is getting boring. I think he's just fucking with us.

VERONICA: He has to come. Nancy told him seven thirty.

LUKE: It's eight o'clock now.

VERONICA: He's running late.

LUKE: Or he's watching us and laughing at us.

VERONICA: I don't know.

Veronica moves away from the window and starts pacing around.

VERONICA: I just want this to be over. We've been through so much. We've lost so many loved ones.

LUKE: I know.

VERONICA: I'm scared that this will never end.

Luke puts his arm around Veronica. He kisses her.

LUKE: I'll protect you. I love you, Veronica.

VERONICA: I love you, too, Luke.

They hear something from outside the window.

LUKE: I'll check it out.

As Luke goes towards the window, we see a dark shadow moving up the attic stairs behind Veronica. But neither she or Luke notice this.

Luke looks out the window. He doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

LUKE: There's nothing out there. Nothing…

Luke turns around and sees...X BEHIND VERONICA.

LUKE: VERONICA! BEHIND YOU!

Veronica turns around. X smacks her and she falls to the floor.

LUKE: SON OF A BITCH!

X and Luke charge each other. They struggle to gain the upperhand.

LUKE: FUCKER!

Veronica slowly gets back up. As she brings herself up, she realizes that the killer and her boyfriend are struggling.

LUKE: Run, Veronica!

Distracted by Veronica, Luke let's his guard down. This allows X to stab him in the chest. He screams.

VERONICA: LUKE!

LUKE: RUN! GO! GET OUT OF HERE!

Veronica does as she's told. She runs down the attic stairs.

X continues to stab Luke. Finally, the killer raises the knife up. He swings it down and slams the knife into Luke's neck. He pushes Luke's body to the floor.

Luke Bachmann, boyfriend of Veronica Forman, is dead.

X climbs out of the attic window. There's a ladder waiting for him. He had placed the ladder there before attacking Vicki.

Veronica runs through the second floor and down the stairs to the living room. She runs into the kitchen where she runs into Nancy.

NANCY: What's wrong?

VERONICA: The killer is here. He killed Luke.

NANCY: Where?

VERONICA: In the attic.

NANCY: We gotta find Jeff, Anna, and Vicki.

Just then, Anna comes out from the basement door.

ANNA: I heard screaming.

NANCY: The killer is here.

ANNA: Oh, my God! Where's Jeff?

NANCY: I thought he was with you.

ANNA: He said he had to go the bathroom. Oh, God!

Jeff walks in.

JEFF: What the hell is going on?

ANNA: WHERE WERE YOU?!

JEFF: I was in the bathroom upstairs.

VERONICA: Upstairs? I was just there.

JEFF: Yeah. I heard you screaming.

VERONICA: Tell me that it's not you.

ANNA: You were in the bathroom for a long time.

NANCY: And conveniently needing to use the bathroom upstairs while Luke is killed upstairs?

JEFF: Are you fucking kidding me right now? It's not me!

VERONICA: I wanna believe that.

Suddenly they hear noises from the living room. They all turn their attention to the door to the living room. Jeff pulls out the pistol and aims it at the door.

JEFF: Let's slowly check it out.

The three girls stay behind Jeff as they slowly approach the door. Jeff opens the door and they find…

PATRICK, wearing his BLACK HOODED JACKET, bringing in a seriously wounded Vicki into the house. He's holding his BUCK 120 knife.

NANCY: PATRICK?!

PATRICK: Nancy! Are you okay?

NANCY: Stop right there!

Jeff points the gun at him.

JEFF: Don't come any closer.

Patrick realizes what it looks like.

PATRICK: No, no, no. This isn't what it looks like.

NANCY: What are you doing with the knife?

VERONICA: And bringing Vicki's body in? You killer!

PATRICK: NO! I found her like this. When I realized that she was stabbed, I pulled out my knife to protect myself. I'm trying to save her.

NANCY: Stop the act, Patrick. We know everything. We've seen the evidence.

ANNA: We found your cell phone with the calls and texts made by the killer.

JEFF: In the very same jacket that you're wearing.

ANNA: We found it at your house in your closet.

PATRICK: You mean yesterday? I saw you guys outside after our walk.

NANCY: Yeah. Our walk...that was ruse to get you out of the house. We were investigating the truth. And we not only found the evidence that you're the killer. But we also found the evidence that proves that you and I are twins.

PATRICK: NO!

NANCY: Oh, yeah. We were born on the same date, in the same city, at same hospital, and was delivered by the same doctor. Our parents share the same first names. That's a little too much to just be a coincidence.

PATRICK: But it is a coincidence. See...I been wanting to tell you about this for a while. About a week ago, I went to the mall to meet…

NANCY: I know about your little girlfriend. I was there. I saw you with that girl and her mother. You been cheating on me, too!

PATRICK: No! I'm not cheating on you. Please, listen and I can explain.

NANCY: I'm done with your lies. It's over, Patrick. You're caught!

PATRICK: What the hell do I have to do to convince you? FUCK!

Out of anger and frustration, Patrick raises both hands up...including the one with the knife in his hand.

To the others, this looks like he's raising the knife up to stab someone. This scares them all. Jeff is so frightened that he can't even shoot. Anna snatches the gun from her boyfriend and shoots Patrick.

Patrick is shot on the right side of his chest and falls to the floor.

NANCY: Oh, my God!

ANNA: I can't believe that I killed him.

JEFF: Damn.

VERONICA: We got him.

ANNA: I killed him.

JEFF: You had no choice. He was gonna kill us.

NANCY: Oh, God. It's finally over.

JEFF: I know.

VERONICA: I can't believe it.

NANCY: I can't believe that it was my own boyfriend. My own twin brother.

ANNA: Wanna know what's even crazier? If this were a horror movie, the killer would have revealed himself to us and not us catching him before he wanted to be revealed.

JEFF: Well, this is not a movie, Anna.

NANCY: This is real life.

VERONICA: Real life doesn't work the same way as they do in the movies.

Anna's facial expression suddenly changes. It's a look that we've never seen on her before. But a look that we've seen before.

ANNA: Or does it?

The other three are confused by her comment. They turn to her.

JEFF: What do you mean?

Suddenly...ANNA POINTS THE GUN AT THEM.

NANCY: Anna?

JEFF: Anna? What are you doing, hun?

ANNA: Oh, come on, guys. You've survived this twice. You know how this game works. Everyone you love either dies or…is the Killer.

Anna gives them a smile. A smile all too familiar to them. It's the same smile that was seen on Laurez, Seth/Wisher, and Gary.

It's ANNA.

NANCY: Oh, my God. Anna...it's you?

ANNA: That's right, Nancy. I told you I was someone close to you. Someone who you see as family. Besides...I am family. I am a Forman. Your own flesh and blood.

JEFF: But how?

VERONICA: There's no way.

NANCY: It's impossible.

ANNA: It is possible. Because it's the truth. We're family.

JEFF: Explain it to us.

Anna smiles.

ANNA: It's best if someone else explains it. My partner can explain it better than me.

NANCY: Your partner?

ANNA: Yes…(shouts) MAYBE IT'S TIME THAT YOU'VE MET MY PARTNER!

The basement door opens. Nancy, Jeff, and Veronica turn to the door. They can hear the footsteps of someone coming towards the door…

TO BE CONTINUED. Who is Anna's partner? How is Anna related to the Formans? What is Anna and her partner's motive for the killings? Find out in the second revealing chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Anna Moss, Girlfriend of Jeff Forman, has just revealed that she is the killer.

ANNA: I am family. I am a Forman. Your own flesh and blood.

JEFF: But how?

VERONICA: There's no way.

NANCY: It's impossible.

ANNA: It is possible. Because it's the truth. We're family.

JEFF: Explain it to us.

Anna smiles.

ANNA: It's best if someone else explains it. My partner can explain it better than me.

NANCY: Your partner?

ANNA: Yes…(shouts) MAYBE IT'S TIME THAT YOU'VE MET MY PARTNER!

The basement door opens. Nancy, Jeff, and Veronica turn to the door. They can hear the footsteps of someone coming towards the door…TYLER AND ABBY come out of the basement door and into the kitchen.

The three younger Forman are shocked. It appears to them that Tyler and Abby has just revealed themselves as Anna's accomplices.

NANCY: Tyler? Abby?

They shake their heads no.

TYLER: No. It's not us.

A hand pushes Tyler and Abby aside and walks in….ANNA'S ACCOMPLICE; the NOT DEAD DAHN "DAN" LANG. He has a gun on the couple.

The kids are shocked by this reveal.

KIDS: DAN?

Anna smiles at Dan.

ANNA: Hi, Daddy!

DAN: Hey, Baby.

This makes everyone gasps.

TYLER: Wait. So you two are father and daughter?

DAN: I told you that I have a daughter. I don't see her much because she spends time with…(points to Jeff) her boyfriend…(points to everyone else) and her friends.

JEFF: But you two hate each other.

ANNA: That was just a cover.

DAN: That's right.

(NOTE: If you read back to their interactions in Chapters 9 and 10, you can see that Anna is uncomfortable around Dan even when alone. Talking about him getting too close or how she doesn't wanna risk being caught cheating on Jeff. That's because she was afraid that Dan would blow their cover by getting too close. I just made it seem like Dan was trying to get in between Jeff and Anna.)

NANCY: So Patrick isn't your accomplice?

ANNA: Nope. He's innocent. And he was telling you the truth. He's not your twin. You don't have one. But he does. When we found out Patrick's background and saw how similar his life was to yours, we made you believe that you were his twin just to push blame on him.

DAN: You two being born on the same date, in the same city, at the same hospital, being delivered by the same doctor, and having parents who have the same first names is all just a coincidence. The biggest one I've ever seen. But, hey. It worked. We made you you think you were frenching your own brother.

ANNA: And you should have seen your reaction when you thought that you were dating your own brother. It was so priceless. We couldn't resist.

NANCY: What about that shadow in the sonogram?

DAN: Exactly that. A shadow. Your shadow.

NANCY: (feeling stupid) Oh.

DAN: Anyways...you wanted answers. You wanna know how we're Forman?

TYLER: How are you Forman?

DAN: Think back to when you first came around, Tyler. Do you remember a secret that you exposed to the family?

TYLER: Just that Laurie had kids. Nancy and I were the only kids I knew about at the time. Don't tell me she had more.

Dan laughs.

DAN: No, no, no. The secret you exposed was about...Red Forman Sr.

Tyler thinks for a moment. He suddenly remembers and gasps.

TYLER: You mean…?

DAN: That's right, Tyler.

FLASHBACK (Chapter 9 of "That 90s Story")

Tyler has revealed that he's Laurie's son. Revealing that her family's harsh criticism was the reason for her whorish life. But he's pointing out that like her, they've all mistakes, too.

TYLER: Red, do you love your wife?

RED: Yes, of course. I love Kitty more than I can ever explain. I would die without her.

Kitty smiles.

TYLER: Remember what happened in Korea?

(NOTE: I changed it to Korea since some of you got upset over my claiming him serving in Vietnam)

Red is horrified. Everyone turns to him. Shocked. They know where Tyler is going with this.

RED: I told Kitty.

KITTY: He did. I've forgiven him.

FLASHBACK (1952 - KOREA)

A YOUNG RED FORMAN (20s) is fighting along with his fellow U.S. Troops in a village in KOREA. ENEMY SOLDIERS (North Korean) are shooting at U.S. soldiers and innocent SOUTH KOREAN CIVILIANS.

One of the S.K.s is KIM LANG (20s), young, beautiful, innocent, and scared for her life. A N.K. Soldier aims his gun at her. She's helpless. However, before the N.K. can shoot her, he's shot. Kim turns to find that her rescuer is RED.

As more N.K. troops go after them, Red takes Kim's hand and they run to safety. They hide under a dug up hole.

RED: (in Korean) Stay down.

Kim does as she's told. Red easily, alone, shoots down the majority of the N.K. troops.

That night, Red and Kim are at a safe location. Red puts a blanket around Kim. Comforting her. She just stares into his eyes. Obviously attracted to him.

RED: (in Korean) You okay?

KIM: (in Korean) Yes. Thanks to you. What is your name?

RED: (in Korean) Red.

KIM: (in Korean) I like you, Red. My name is Kim. You're my hero.

RED: (in Korean) Just doing my duty, Kim.

Red smiles. He stares into her eyes. In a moment of weakness, Red kisses Kim.

We TRANSITION to RED and Kim in a tent where they are having sex.

FLASH

Kim is screaming as she's giving birth. A doctor and a nurse is with her.

Meanwhile, Red is being shipped home to the U.S. He reunites with Kitty.

Kim is giving birth to Red's baby alone.

BABY CRIES

We learn that the baby is a boy. As we zoom into the baby's eyes, we realize that Red's son is DAHN "DAN" LANG.

BACK TO 2010

The entire surviving Formans are shocked by this revelation.

TYLER: So that means you're our Uncle?

DAN: That's right. I'm your guys' Uncle. The first child of Reginald Albert Forman. The older brother of Laurie and Eric Forman.

JEFF: That means Anna is…

Jeff suddenly realized that he's dating HIS OWN COUSIN.

JEFF: I slept with my cousin?

ANNA: That's right, baby. We're cousins.

Jeff is not taking this well.

JEFF: I think I'm gonna be sick.

ANNA: Don't be. We can still be together. Right, Daddy?

DAN: Of course. We won't judge you. (turns to Tyler)...It's not like it's the first time that a Carter hooked up with a cousin of theirs.

Dan is, of course, referring to Tyler and Betsy's brief fling.

ANNA: We have no problem with incest. In fact…

Anna takes her father's hand.

ANNA: We enjoy it. Don't we, Daddy?

DAN: That's right, baby.

Dan and Anna begin making out. This sickens the rest of the Formans. They cannot believe they're witnessing a father and daughter committing incest.

DAN: We like to keep everything in the family. Because family means everything. There is no closer bond than family.

ANNA: That's right.

DAN: And that is why we want to start this family of killers. To continue the Forman legacy. Our entire family from the very beginning has taken lives. Both evil and innocent. We are a strong family. We have the skills and abilities to do things that nobody else can. We can take any life we want. Put fear in other people. And we will never get caught. We've already shown how easy it is to frame others.

ANNA: Oh, how everyone thinks that it was Zach Willis who killed Brandon Moore and Jenny Swayne. But it was me who stabbed Jenny and crushed Brandon's head with his own car.

DAN: And how everyone thinks Norm Peterson killed Eric. But it was me who killed Eric. I killed my own brother. Because he was unfit to be part of this strong family.

VERONICA: You son of a bitch. You killed my father.

DAN: He was too weak. He was always weak. He was a total wimp. Formans are not wimps.

ANNA: We had to get rid of some people that was in the way. So I had to kill Dani, Luke, and I think I successfully killed Vicki, too. But I can always try again. Patrick, too.

DAN: I took care of Hyde, Brian, Fez, nearly killed Anton, and…

Before Dan can finish, his nose begins to bleed.

ANNA: Oh, Daddy. Your nose is bleeding.

DAN: Damn nose. My wounds are slowly healing, too. That kid...Red II. He was a tough kid. Gave me a good beating. You should be proud. He fought well until the very end. But like Anton, Junior also declined to join in on our family tradition. So I had to kill him.

This is the one that pisses Nancy off the most.

NANCY: You fucker!

Nancy lunges towards Dan. But both he and Anna point their guns at her.

DAN: You're on fire, Nancy. I love seeing that rage. We can certainly use that. Just control yourself, Baby girl.

NANCY: Fuck you!

DAN: Hey, like I said, I have no problem with incest.

NANCY: Why are you doing this?

TYLER: Are you pissed that Red left you in Korea with your mom? Abandonment?

Dan and Anna laugh.

DAN: Oh, no. Like Laurez, I am not playing that stupid "I'm sad because Daddy left me." bullshit. I don't have a personal vendetta against anyone.

TYLER: Then what is your motive?

DAN: You wanna know what our motive is? Well here it is...We...Have...No...Motive!

ANNA: That's right. We're not pissed at anyone. We're just fucked up.

DAN: Yep. We're crazy psychopaths who enjoys killing people. We're not upset about abandonment, we're not looking for revenge, we're not looking for attention or fame. We're not blaming relatives or society. We have no blame, no vendetta, nor do we want anything. The closest thing we have is just honoring our family. To continue what other relatives have done in the past. But otherwise we just take pleasure in killing people.

Anna pulls out her BUCK 120 knife and rubs it on herself. Orgasm and feeling pleasure.

ANNA: If only you guys knew the pleasure I get from ripping people open. To decide rather someone lives or dies. How much pain you inflict. To look them in the eyes as they die. It is such a rush. More pleasurable than sex.

DAN: Tyler knows how that feels. Don't you, Tyler?

TYLER: I only killed those trying to kill me.

DAN: Until tonight. Tonight you took an innocent life.

TYLER: Johnson?

DAN: That's right. You murdered Johnson.

TYLER: But he was trying to kill us.

DAN: No, Tyler. He wasn't. See, after I invited you to come help me, I went to Johnson and paid him two hundred bucks to dress up like the killer. I told him that I was wanting to pull a prank on you and Abby. The plan was for him to stab me and chase you two around. Johnson was a known jokester and prankster in college. He just could not pass up the opportunity to be apart of a good prank. So the dumbass fell for it. So you murdered an innocent man, who was just trying to have some fun. He never meant you any harm. So...Welcome to the Family, Tyler. You are a true Forman now.

ANNA: Congrats, Cousin Tyler.

DAN: You are now officially a killer.

Tyler begins to break down. Feeling guilty, ashamed, and sorrow for taking an innocent life.

TYLER: (crying) What have I done?

Nancy begins crying, too. Feeling sorry for Tyler.

NANCY: Oh, Tyler.

DAN: Let it out, son. It happens to us all. I cried, too, on my first time.

ANNA: Oh, yeah. I was a total mess after my first kill.

DAN: It happens to the best of us. But once you stop crying, you will be a new person. You will be a killer. So, tell me, Tyler. Are you ready? Are you ready to take another life?

Tyler thinks for a moment. His facial expression shows it, too. That's right...Tyler is actually considering the offer. This frightens and disturbs Nancy, Abby, Veronica, and Jeff.

ABBY: Oh, my God. Tyler?

NANCY: You're not really thinking about this, are you?

Tyler looks up at them. Smiling. Has that crazy killer smile. The same one seen on Laurez, Wisher, Gary, Anna, and Dan. It appears that Tyler Forman has officially been turned to the DARK SIDE.

As this goes on, Tyler appears to be pulling something out of his waist.

TYLER: Yes, I am. I do. I wanna kill. I wanna take another life now.

Tyler laughs. That creepy psychotic laugh.

NANCY: Tyler, no!

ABBY: Why, Tyler? It's not you.

JEFF: You wouldn't.

VERONICA: You don't wanna do this, Tyler. You're a good guy.

TYLER: Yes, I do. I feel the rush. The pleasure to take a life. I want it so fucking badly right now.

Dan and Anna smile. So excited. Proud of their new rookie killer.

DAN: Yes. That's it, Tyler. You're now one of us. You're gonna make this family of killers much stronger than it ever was before. Tell me, Tyler. Who do you wanna kill next? Whose life do you desire to take?

Tyler looks up to his Uncle like Anakin Skywalker to Palpatine. However…

TYLER: YOURS!

Tyler stabs Dan. Dan screams out loud. That's right...Tyler just pulled a Nancy. Remember Nancy fooling Wisher? Tyler just totally went there.

Anna attempts to shoot Tyler but Nancy, Veronica, and Jeff grab her before she can pull the trigger.

NANCY: Not this time, bitch!

Tyler and Dan begin to fight. It takes them into the living room where there is more space for them.

Dan still has the gun in his hand. But he let's go of it so that he can pull the knife out of his stomach. We find that it's Tyler's knife from the first two stories. (Thought I forgot about that knife, didn't ya?)

TYLER: Did you really think that it was going to be that easy? Did you really think you could convince me to become a killer? What you saw there was me desiring to kill you. You killed my friends, you made me kill an innocent man, you killed my son, and now I kill you.

Dan tries swinging the knife at Tyler. But Tyler just doesn't give a fuck anymore. No fear. Tyler is just ready to shamelessly take Dan's life without a second thought.

TYLER: It's time to die, Uncle Dan.

DAN: You first, nephew.

Dan jumps Tyler.

Back in the kitchen, the others throw Anna to the floor, resulting in her dropping the gun. She attempts to retrieve but Nancy gets it and points it at her.

Anna just stares at her.

ANNA: I was really rooting for you, Nancy. You were going to be my protege. I would have loved mentoring you in the art of murder.

NANCY: I will never take a life. Not even yours.

ANNA: You weak little bitch.

Dan is on Tyler. The two are struggling. Dan is able to punch Tyler. This causes Tyler to let go. Dan raises Tyler's own knife up in the air. Ready for the kill.

DAN: You could have been a great killer. Say hello to our dead relatives.

Dan goes to stab Tyler when…

BANG

Dan falls off of Tyler. Everyone (Nancy, Abby, Jeff, and Veronica) enter the living room. They have Anna as their prisoner. They all turn to the shooter. Tyler looks up to see who his rescuer is.

It's PATRICK. His gunshot wound is not fatal.

PATRICK: Even when hurt, I'm still good with a gun.

NANCY: Patrick!

Nancy runs up to him and hugs him.

NANCY: I am so sorry. I'm so sorry that I accused you.

PATRICK: It's okay. I just hope you know that I would never hurt you.

NANCY: I know that now. I love you, Patrick.

PATRICK: I love you, too, Nancy.

Tyler approaches them and signals Patrick to hand the gun over to him. Patrick does so.

Suddenly...DAN RISES AND HOLDS UP THE KNIFE.

Tyler, nonchalantly and with a "I am so done with this shit" attitude, turns to Dan and…

BANG

Puts a bullet into Dan, who then falls to the floor.

Dahn "Dan" Lang, Son of Red Forman Sr, brother of Laurie and Eric, Uncle of Tyler, Laurez, Anton, Nancy, Jeff, Veronica, and Red II, and father of Anna Moss, is dead.

ANNA: NO!

Anna escapes from their grip and runs over to her father's dead body. She begins crying. Tyler stands over her. But he does not notice her grabbing his knife.

TYLER: It's over, Anna. You've lost. Just surrender. It'll be easier on you.

ANNA: Never!

Anna turns and stabs Tyler in the leg. He drops the gun as a result and Anna takes it. Nancy and Patrick pull Tyler with the rest of the survivors.

Anna points the gun at everyone. (Abby, Jeff, Veronica, Nancy, Patrick, and Tyler)

Nancy pulls out the other gun that she had taken from Anna earlier. She pulls the trigger…

CLICK! CLICK!

No bullets. Anna laughs.

ANNA: You're out of bullets. But I have only one left. I get to choose who gets to die.

Everyone just stands there helplessly. The tension is high. Anticipation.

ANNA: I have chosen who dies.

Anna turns to Nancy.

ANNA: I love you, Nancy. I love you, all. My dear family.

Suddenly...Anna turns the gun on herself…

BANG

Anna's body falls to the floor.

Anna Moss, Daughter of Dan Lang, granddaughter of Red, niece of Laurie and Eric, cousin of Tyler, Laurez, Anton, Nancy, Jeff, Veronica, and Red II, is dead.

Anna Moss is the very first X Killer to commit suicide.

Vicki groans.

VICKI: Ow!

Jeff and Veronica go over to their wounded Aunt. Turns out that Anna (who confessed to stabbing her) didn't stab her deep enough for it to be fatal. She's in critical condition but will survive.

VICKI: What happened?

VERONICA: It's okay, Aunt Vicki. It's over.

Nancy and Patrick attend to Tyler's wound. But Tyler is insisting that he's okay.

TYLER: This is nothing. I'm okay.

PATRICK: Are you sure?

TYLER: Yeah. Hey, Patrick...thanks for saving me.

PATRICK: You're Nancy brother. I'll do anything for her.

Tyler looks into his sister's boyfriend's eyes. It's clear now. Patrick is a good guy. And he truly loves Nancy. Tyler sees it. He gives the younger man a smile.

TYLER: You're a good man, Patrick.

Tyler offers him his hand. Patrick accepts it. A handshake. A newfound respect and friendship between them.

Nancy and Patrick look into each other's eyes and smile. It's clear to us that they intend to stay together. Their relationship will go on. (That's for you, Noah)

STAY TUNED FOR THE FINAL CONCLUDING CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. The tradition AFTERMATH chapter. What happens with the survivors next.


	22. Chapter 22

At the POINT PLACE COURT, both Zach Willis and Norm Peterson, both whom were framed for murder, walk out free men. They shake each other's hand before separating and moving on with their lives.

Nancy sets flowers onto the graves of RED II, RED AND KITTY, ERIC AND DONNA, HYDE, FEZ, KELSO, and JACKIE.

NANCY: I love you. I miss you.

Tyler sets roses to another grave. It's JOHNSON's Grave. Johnson's wife is next to Tyler. They hug each other as Tyler cries.

TYLER: I'm so sorry.

MRS. JOHNSON: I forgive you. You didn't know. You were protecting your wife and your child. He'd admire your bravery.

Tyler is on the road to recovery from his guilt of taking an innocent life.

At a family picnic, we find Tyler and Abby with their new baby. It's a girl. They've named her Daphne. Nancy adores her.

As Nancy holds her with Patrick by her side, we see a possible foreshadow of their future together.

Also at the picnic is Veronica and Jeff with their now recovering Aunt Vicki. All three are recovering from losing their significant others. Anton, whose recovered from his injuries, Betsy, and their kids are also present.

At the POINT PLACE MALL, Nancy and Patrick are by the same ICE CREAM vendor from earlier.

NANCY: I'm nervous.

PATRICK: I was, too, when I was first met them.

The MYSTERY GIRL approaches them. This is the girl that Nancy saw Patrick "cheating" with. But this was just a misunderstanding. The Mystery Girl's name is NADINE (17).

Nadine smiles when she sees Nancy.

NADINE: You must be Nancy. Patrick has told me all about you. He never shuts up about you. And I can see why. You're beautiful.

PATRICK: Nadine, this is my girlfriend Nancy. Nancy, this is Nadine...my twin sister.

That's right...when Nancy saw Patrick with Nadine earlier, it was the twins meeting for the first time. They were so excited and emotional. Nadine couldn't help but hug him a lot. It was just a misunderstanding on Nancy's part.

Nancy looks over Nadine. It's clear as day now...Nadine is female version of Patrick. She is definitely Patrick's twin sister.

Nancy and Nadine hug each other. They're gonna be good friends.

PATRICK: Shall we?

NANCY & NADINE: Yes.

Patrick puts his arm around his girlfriend and sister. The three walk together through the mall. A new bond between them is made.

THE END


End file.
